The Letters of Camelot
by I.thought.slash.meant.horror
Summary: Before Merlin and before the Great Purge, magic ruled beside King Uther Pendragon as well as his cousin and friends, the Knights of Camelot. But when a Dragon attacks, young Hunith meets her own saviour, Balinor. And this is where we begin. Love, Hate, War, Peace and Magic filled in a world on the cornerstone of change. Can be read on its own or as a prequel to OtherVersionofEvent
1. How it Began

**A/N: **Heya. So this is a Prequel to Merlin, or a Prequel to the _Other Version of Events_, my other Merlin story. It depends if you can be bothered to later read Other Version of Events. I don't know what to say but this story was one that came about by me writing _Other Versions_ when I realised that there was a whole backstory to it I couldn't really explore in _The Other Version_... So I follow it here.

:)

**Disclaimer: **I OWN SOMETHING! I DO, I DO, I DO! I own my laptop. :) Bought it new and am writing this on the laptop whilst Other Version I am writing on my phone. Don't ask why. I'm determined to post the entirety of Other Version from my mobile.

* * *

**How it Began**

_A Letter to the King,_

_My lord, it has come to my attention that a dragon is approaching Camelot. As we hope to intercept it, Balinor and some of your men have left tonight. I shall send a letter with our return._

_Sincerely,_

_Sayard Ambrosius_

* * *

There was a fire. A fire and screaming and burning and a stench so unbearable it made the young girl want to be sick. She looked around the blaze that had engulfed her room and screamed out, "Papa!"

There was a loud deafening crack as part of the ceiling caved in and a roar outside as the dragon that had caused this flew overhead. "Papa!" she screamed again.

The smoke and the flames burnt her eyes, causing them to water and her vision became blurred.

She coughed and choked and wondered where he papa was. Why would he leave her alone to burn? Where had he run off to?

Her mind was muddled and she was terrified. She cried once again and this time she was answered with a large crash. The child screamed as a dragon came storming through, head first into her hut.

It wasn't the same dragon that had attacked. That one had been black, with streaks of white colouring the tips of its wings and eyes so dark they were like charcoal. That dragon had been so large it cast a shadow over the village that mimicked night, before it even approached.

No, it wasn't the same dragon. This dragon was blue with silver flecks all over and eyes that looked like royal purple flames. It was small and young. Twice the size of a horse, the dragon had a rider, but the girl couldn't see him properly through all the smoke.

He by leapt off the dragons back and was most definitely a man, kneeling down beside her and wrapping his arms over her with his cloak to shield her from the heat.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. The dragon had already stomped out of the hut and the man picked up the girl effortlessly and rushed through the hole in the wall with her attached to him.

Once outside, the girl could breath easily again. She gasped in deep lungful's of air and the man gently lowered her to the earth. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head and tried breathing deeper. He lungs burnt and every time she drew breath she became painfully more aware of that. "Can't... Breathe..."

"Hold on. My friend is a physician. He'll be here in a moment. I think he's tending to your father."

The girl's head turned and she saw, a little way away, her papa being treated by a man in his late thirties with long scruffy brown hair, streaked already with white. "Papa!" she tried screaming but she started to choke and the boy quickly rested his hand on her forehead and hushed her. A skin of water pressed to her lips and she greedily drunk until he tugged the skin away so she wouldn't be sick and then her breaths came out as gasps.

"Calm yourself." he said gently, stroking her hair. "He'll be alright. Gaius is he best physician in all of Albion. He will save your father. You need to concentrate on breathing."

She heard his words and took deeper breaths until they were less ragged at she was actually getting oxygen. Her eyes cleared and she realised she was looking at a gangly man with hazel eyes and extremely thick black hair. He was staring at her intently to make sure she was all right and only then did she notice that he was much younger than he thought.

He was possibly a few summers older than her, no more than eight. He looked twenty at the oldest and was apparently trying to grow a beard judging by the scruff around his cheeks. "Tell me, what's your name." he said gently, stroking her hair with one hand and smiling a contagious smile.

"Hunith." she coughed. "Hunith Adhan."

He smiled and kept stroking her hair gently. "Well my name is Balinor Ambrosius. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hunith."

* * *

**_Bally! Do you believe in love?_**

_No._

**_Why not?_**

_That's such a girly thing to say, Ec._

**_But girls Bal... Don't you like girls?_**

_Girls are disgusting and icky and don't play games with me because they think I'm snotty._

**_Maybe if you wiped your face now and again... Your nose is dribbling, Bal._**

_Uncle Gaius says I have a cold! AND GIRLS ARE YUCK!_

**_What about Nimueh? You like Nimueh._**

_Nimueh's not a girl. She doesn't wear petticoats or try and give me hankies as tokens of affection. (which is stupid because you blow your nose on a hanky so that's just telling them to go get sick or that you want them to have your snot!). She's just different sort of boy._

**_Why'd I even ask you. What's a seven year old supposed to know?_**

_I know enough to know our tutor isn't gonna be happy when he sees we've been writing and not working._

**_Fine. You win. And blow your nose!_**

* * *

King Uther watched from his castle, just able to see the curling smoke rise above the treetops east of the Darkling Forest. He had only been king of Camelot for two years, having won it back from King Vertigern who had killed his father, Constantine, when he was young.

When the faux-king had come to end the young prince Uther, the young apprentice physician Gaius, had snuck the prince and his young cousin out of the kingdom and had them raised in King Budic of Anglia's court.

Sayard, his cousins father and the Court Dragon Master had of course come too along with Gaius's mentor's son, Ector and the five of them had escaped together as Constantine Pendragon was burned alive on the pyre and Vertigern declared himself king.

It took the then six year old Uther fourteen years of training to reclaim his throne and he did so, with Sayard, Balinor, Ector and Gaius by his side, as well as men who Uther had discovered along the way. They included a squadron of knights made from noblemen, then only men he trusted anymore since it had been the knight who had once been a slave who betrayed his father.

His men included Goloris of Cornwall, Lewis of Cambridge, brother's, Frenwyn and Lachlan of Mercia, Walden of Bernecia, Tristan de Bois and Arnold, who was the son of a knight killed for his allegiance to Uther's father. Ector was the only exception. As Camelot's ex-physicians son he was a serf, but he was also Uther's best friend and Sayard's ward.

The army that they rallied together was like non other and when the people of Camelot, who were sick to death of their oppression under Vertigern, saw their prince come forth for them, they cheered and launched forward with their attack. Prince Bagdemagus of Anglia fought alongside of them, his loyalties dedicated to him as Uther was his father's ward and gave them his armies. The battle was fierce but quick and now, Uther was King.

"Milord, your cousin Sayard sends a message." Uther looked over his shoulder and saw a small merlin falcon that belonged to his younger cousin Balinor. The birds name was Hermes, if he remembered correctly and it quickly jumped to Uther's arm when he summoned it.

Balinor was still young, seventeen and had been a babe in Sayard's arms when Camelot had been brought down, but Uther learnt that his youngest cousin, related to him through ancient generations of marriage, was probably the most responsible and put together young men in all of Albion. He would have had to be with a father like Sayard, strict and domineering and especially with all that power welled up inside of him.

He knew very well how powerful Balinor was, coming into his gifts at the age of eight and able to re-enact an entire battle with swords and invisible men. He was only ever jealous when he found out Balinor's magic meant that he could learn things much quicker than most, almost absorbing the information from the pages he read and learning footwork and sword play so quickly that he matched the sixteen year old Uther and fourteen year old Ector in sword play at the tender age of ten.

Uther quickly looked down at he note and rolled his eyes slightly. Despite all his magic, if there was one thing his cousin was horrible at, it was handwriting.

_Dear Your Highness,_

_Dragon problem is sorted. Father says we shall be there by tomorrow morning. We are bringing the survivors back to Camelot as there is really nothing to salvage here. Eight men, six women and two children have died. Twenty-seven shall be coming back with us. My father has sent the dragon to Mercia with instructions not to harm again._

_Sincerely,_

_Balinor_

Uther had no doubt in his mind, the words, 'Your Highness' were written in a completely satirical manner but he usually let Balinor's moments of attempted humour slide because he was like his brother, along with Ector.

Uther scrawled back a message to confirm he got theirs and released Hermes back to the skies, then turned to the boy who'd come his way. "Send word to the lower town that people will coming, injured from the attack and they should be prepared to open their homes on order of the king." The boy nodded once and Uther turned back to the rising smoke. His lip curled slightly.

_By order of the king..._ It still was like music to his ears. He was King of his father's Kingdom, able to uphold his legacy and trying to march his the people into an era of peace. _But there is still much to be done._

A gust of wind was the only alert he had that he was no longer alone and Uther turned his head, unsurprised to see the young and very beautiful sorceress, Nimueh standing beside him.

"There will be casualties in Mercia."

"Let Wulfhere deal with them, just as he let me deal with the farms he had poisoned." Uther growled.

"No one can confirm that." Nimueh said, rolling her eyes. "I swear Uther, you're more paranoid that I am and that is a difficult feat."

"I am not paranoid. I am calculatingly suspicious." he turned his head and face the young sorceress with a smile. "Now is Mercia really what you came here to speak with me about?"

Nimueh shook her head and sighed. "No." she groaned and leant forward on the ramparts, looking over the entirety of Camelot and chuckling. Uther sometimes thought she should laugh more. She was much prettier when she did and her laughter had a contagious effect that had all smiling.

He had found Nimueh when they were just children, sobbing in the forest, clutching her leg as it bled, with magic proof cuffs around her wrists and her dress ripped and stained.

He had been with ten-year-old Ector and five-year-old Balinor and King Budic's son, Bagdemagus. At the time and the three had decided to try hunting by themselves, at night. Needless to say Budic had been furious with his son and ward, but forgave them when he saw they rescued nine year old Nimueh and sent her to the Isle of the Blessed for training, though she visited all the time.

"It's Sir Ector." Uther grinned a little, knowing that he was a large part of the reason for Nimueh's agreement to help them take back Camelot. "He asked to court me." She blushed and tilted her head forward in bemusement.

"About time." Uther laughed. "What did you say?"

Nimueh outright laughed. "That I'm a High Priestess of the Old Religion and have taken holy vows!"

"And what did he say?"

Nimueh's face turned redder. "That he would take holy vows for me." She turned her head and stared over Camelot once more. "It's not right for me to lead him on like this, Uther. He is a knight of Camelot. He is expected to have a wife, have a son and have a legacy. I am bound to the earth. No matter how much love we shared as children, I cannot be with him."

"Why do these holy vows mean so much? Would you lose power without them?"

It took her a moment but she eventually nodded.. "The vow to make me chaste is what makes me powerful enough to be a priestess. I would lost a great amount of power should I break them and be unable to perform my duties." she mumbled, hand under her chin.

Uther rested a hand on her bare shoulder, knowing just how much being a High Priestess meant to his old friend just as much as he knew how she loved Ector. It was a battle she had long fought and often found herself confessing her feelings to Uther who understood somewhat, what she was going through.

As if to make a point, young Ygraine de Bois, sister to his most loyal Knight, Tristan, walked passed and headed to the markets with her youngest brother, Agravaine. The Lady of the Court had blue sparkling eyes, the exact same shade as sapphires, and hair spun from golden sunlight. Her skin was the colour of first snow and delicate and soft like a flower petal.

The woman turned her head slightly and looked up at Uther. Her ears pinned back on her head as she smiled, her peach coloured lips curling up into a beautiful heart shape. She smiled and she waved and Uther weakly waved back looking like a lovesick fool.

His heart thudded faster and his mouth slackened and he must have been staring for a long while because Nimueh laughed properly, the sound like small bells ringing.

The young King was blushing and shook all thoughts of Ygraine from his mind. "You know, you could simply order him to approve your marraige." she said. "I can't demand the Old Religion to allow me love with Ector, but I'm sure you can demand Tristan to give up his sisters hand."

Uther frowned slightly and looked sickly. "It's not that simple. She's in love with Goloris and Tristan is not the sort of man who would force his sister into a loveless marraige."

Nimueh made a small 'oh' with her mouth and pushed off the battlements. "Whilst Goloris is a fine young man... Really? He's a bit… Uneasy on the eye." Uther couldn't help but snort. Goloris was his greatest friend but it was true, to an extent. With wide bulbous eyes and flippant blonde hair that just never seemed to sit right on his head, the man resembled a giant in some ways but he was a gentle giant and the only person was ever keen to argue with Uther's word.

"It gets worse." Uther sighed in discomfort but knew Nimueh was most likely the only person he'd confide such things in. "Lady Vivienne is in love with me."

To this threw her head back and laughed heartily. Uther growled, narrowing his eyes at the sorceress. _"_When I believed you should laugh more, I did not mean at me. I could have you beheaded for that."

Nimueh's hysterical laughter died out into small chuckles and finally, quiet giggles. "You wouldn't have me killed. Anyway, I'm too powerful for you and your Knights. So, the constantly whining Lady Vivienne, daughter of the Duke of Burgoyne and would be seer if she just bloody practiced instead of forcing her magic away with trinkets, is in love with the King." Nimueh made a face, filled with repulse. "You are disgusting Uther Pendragon for sinking so lows."

He groaned. "I do not return her affections."

"But you are considering them."

"I am considering what they could imply. Duke Burgoyne is a trusted ally and has land in Bernicia he'd be willing to hand over."

"A Duke with lands in two kingdoms is just as dangerous as he is strategic."

"That's what Ector said."

He glanced at Nimueh with a teasing smile and she just straightened up, daring him to make a fool of her. "You should, of course, listen to your Royal Advisor. If not for anything else but the fact that Vivienne Burgoyne is a witch."

"So are you."

"I don't mean it in a very lady like fashion, Uther." She sat back on the ramparts, arms across her chest, staring at him.

"I sometimes consider I should just marry you." he said offhandedly. "I'd imagine life wouldn't be so difficult attached to you."

Nimueh snorted. "We'd kill each other. Anyway, like I told Ector. I have vowed myself to be the powers that be. Powers strong enough for you to have a kingdom. You'd do well to remember that."

Uther watched her and the way her hair flew gently in the wind and in her face but she did not seem to mind. There was no way he was in love with her or anything of the sort but he did admire her for her strength and beauty. "Have dinner with me tonight? Or do you have to return to the Isle?"

"I don't have to do anything. I chose to stay in the Isle because I have nowhere else to go."

Uther frowned. "You do know that Camelot is your home, do you not?"

She looked confused. "I have always known the gates were open to me, but not that it was my home."

"Of course it's your home. You helped me win my father's lands back and restore the Pendragon name." he took Nimueh's hand and brought it to his lips, tilting his head in a bow. "I am forever in your debt, High Priestess."

She chuckled and brought his face up again to show his smile. "Ygraine should be toppling over her feet for you and Tristan should sign his soul for the honour of having the greatest King Camelot has ever known as a brother-in-law."

"And you should really give up your magic for Ector." he patted her shoulder. "But alas, dreams."

Nimueh slapped his shoulder and Uther turned and ran with Nimueh giving into the chase as they did as children. As no one was around she gave into childish traits and leapt onto his back and on instinct, Uther caught her and swung her around, giddy laughter on their lips. Despite who they were, they were still young and wished to stay that way forever as all did in their youth.

They resembled nothing of the man and woman they would eventually become, but neither knew that or neither worried about such things. To them it was how things always were and how they always would be.

Because life hadn't always been so hard.

* * *

_Dear Ygraine,_

_You are the beauty that my heart yearns for..._

_My dearest Ygraine,_

_I cannot go on without..._

_Dear Ector,_

_How does one write a love letter?_

_Sincerely,_

_Uther_

**_Dear Uther,_**

**_Well, first one acquires a heart._**

**_Love your nearest and dearest,_**

**_Ector._**

_Ector,_

_You are dead to me._

_Uther._

_**Uther,**_

_**That is the perfect love letter, my lord. It is a wonder that you haven't won Lady Ygraine's affections earlier. But alas, I do not share in your affections. My heart, like Ygraine's, is attached to another. Try Vivienne.**_

_**Apologise from your unrequited love,**_

_**Ector**_

* * *

**A/N: **What did you think?


	2. A Castle, a Dragon and the Knight

**A/N: **This is a ridiculously long chapter... I could have split it into two... But I'm to lazy. **A maze thing...** do you know how happy it makes me that you're reading this? *giggles* Your reviews bring me such joy because I somehow imagine you slamming on the capslock button when you type. Ector isn't Gaius's son. He's Gaius's mentor's son, the *old* physician of Camelot. What happened becomes more clear in this chapter. I agree... Ector is my favourite of this generation knights that I'm writing... closely followed by a tied Lachlan and Frenwyn... You learn why in this chapter... Oh and Arnold... *snickers* Told you, your reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I laugh.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin. I own all DVD's of Merlin. I own a Merlin poster which I stole from a DVD store... Not actually lying about that...

* * *

**A Castle, a Dragon and the Knight**

_Dearest Ygraine,_

_Sometimes I cannot believe how beautiful you are as I watch you from..._

_To the fair Ygraine,_

_There is something I have been meaning to confess for a long time now. A flame in my heart has started that cannot be quenched by water..._

_Dear the upmost beautiful..._

_To my dearest Ygraine,_

_Not the light from the sun or the shine from the moon or even the dew of a single flower petal can compare..._

_..._

_..._

_To Ygraine de Bois, the heartbreaker._

_No, you will never love me the way I love you. Not in a million, trillion years. Thank you for stealing my heart and stomping all over it._

_Much appreciated._

_Uther._

* * *

"Lachlan! Get back here!" There was giggling laughter from Hunith in the back of the cart Balinor was driving as the two knighted brothers ran around the sides, the older trying to force the younger to wear his cloak. It was a mad chase too, with the knights using tactical procedures to either avoid or gain on the other.

"Frenwyn, stop mothering me!" the younger yelled. He had light blonde hair that curled on the edges making it appear shorter than it was and blue eyes.

"It's cold. You'll become ill." Frenwyn shouted back. The older knight looked very much like his brother, only his hair was darker. Both their jaws were solid and their noses sharp and despite the differently coloured hair, they could have been twins.

"I'm not a child!"

"Then put on your damn cloak!"

"You're embarrassing me, Fren."

"You're embarrassing yourself. I swear our mother gave me a burden, not a brother."

She erupted into giggles again and Balinor turned around and smiled at her. "They're always like that. Frenwyn does mother all of us though, not just Lachlan."

Lachlan shouted, "Ha! Bally admits it. You are a mother hen."

With a final shout, Frenwyn threw the cloak aside, into the cart. "Fine! Just because I care about your well being. When you get ill from the cold I shall make sure not even Gaius tends to you."

Lachlan stuck out his tongue as Frenwyn stormed away, back to some of the other knights of Camelot that had joined Balinor and his father on their quest to stop the dragon attacks.

Hunith sat in the back of the cart carrying all the supplies from her village of Darreth. Originally, she had walked alongside the knights with the rest of her village but grew weary quickly, still sick from the blaze and Balinor had caught her before she fell and put her in the back of the cart he was shuttling. The injured were in another cart alongside the nice physician Gaius who tended to all her wounds and promised her he would help her father.

"Why do they call you Bally, milord?" Hunith asked, twisting her feet under her. Lachlan wasn't the first Knight she'd heard call Balinor the nickname but from what she knew, he was an Ambrosia, the son of a Dragonlord and the next heir to be Lord Ambrosia, owner of the lands she hailed from.

If Hunith climbed the hill near her village early enough, she could the sunrise from above their manor. To call him such a name was disrespect and Balinor seemed to understand what she was really asking.

_Why don't they show you more respect?_

"The same reason I ask you not to call me Lord." he chuckled. "I did not grow up a noble... Well I did but I didn't understand what that meant until recently."

"When King Uther took back Camelot." she assumed. Balinor nodded. She had heard the tales, sung by bards and passed on through word of mouth. She recognised some of the knights by name, just as she had recognised Balinor's. Sir Frenwyn and his brother, Sir Lachlan were knights from Mercia, the sons of noblemen who swore allegiance to Uther after he helped avenge the death of their fathers. Both were quite young, eighteen and twenty summer old, but from what she had seen of them they were excellent fighters.

"My mother died because of Vertigern." she had no idea why she said this but Balinor did turn back to look at her sadly. "She was pregnant with me and his taxes ruined her and my father. I was a winter child and my mother passed from exhaustion, her hunger and the pregnancy creeping up on her. They barely managed to pull me out in time."

Balinor become somber. "I'm sorry to hear that. My mother died before I can remember."

Hunith's lip jutted out in curiosity. "How?"

"No one is quite sure. She handed me to Uther as Vertigern took over and she was killed at his hand." Hunith became quite sad for him. His mother had been killed directly at the hand of Vertigern, the king children like herself had grown up to fear.

The silence grew and Hunith's sadness turned against her as she was now worried the friendly son of a Lord would no longer speak with her. However he peered back at her once more and said, "Come here. If we are to talk it is much easier to do with you beside me where I can see you. My neck is starting to creak."

She smiled and carefully climbed forward until she was beside him on the cart. They chatted about things not as horrid as death. Things like their favourite foods and stories of adventures they had been on.

She liked Balinor's stories. Whilst her own stories involved running through the forest with friends and occasionally hiding from bandits, Balinor's involved great wars and knights and dragons named Celosia, who happened to be the same dragon as the one that flew above their group.

"Celosia. What a funny name." she commented, looking up to the sky and repressing the shudder of fear her body wished to react with. She kept thinking of the dragon that had flown overhead of her village, the vision never quite leaving her.

"It means _burning_ in Ancient Greek. Celosia was hatched when I was a small child. She has been my companion ever since."

She looked to the sky above and watched as the beast lazily flapped its wings. "Why did the other dragon attack us yet yours is a companion?"

"Dragons must obey Dragonlords. It is the magic that binds us. Some dragons grow up with us, others grow up wild." He peered up at Celosia and smiled. "My father hatched her and whilst I am not yet a Dragonlord, Celosia is a good friend who does as I wish... Sometimes."

Hunith still was frightened of the blue dragon, thinking back to her encounter that morning. She shivered and found herself curling up into Balinor's side. "Are you cold?" he asked gently.

She nodded and he took the cloak Frenwyn had discarded and wrapped it around her shoulders. That was how Hunith appeared when Sayard later in the evening called for camp, though she was tucked up against Balinor's side, fast asleep.

"It appears young Balinor has himself a girlfriend." Sir Lewis was knighted by Cambridge, one of the Lords of Camelot, and joined the official ranks of Camelot when he broke out from Vertigern's Court to search for the lost Prince, Uther. He had been an immature eighteen-year-old when Balinor had first met. He had wild gold hair that strangely appeared red under the light of the sun and yellow in the dark.

Time had been good to the young knight who had grown a beard and was now an immature twenty-four year old.

Balinor's eyes flashed gold and Lewis was sent sprawling across the forest floor by an ill placed twig. He calmly collected the girl, Hunith up into his arms with from the cart once he descended, and placed her in the back, warm between rolls of sleeping gear.

He had expected the blow to come from Lewis and only ducked just before he could land a punch. He turned around, grinning with humour and Lewis did the same. "Come now, she can be older than five little Bally. What are you doing charming her?" Another punch was thrown and Balinor ducked under it then waited for the second before diving beneath the blows and tackling Lewis to the ground.

The two tried gaining the upper hand but eventually Lewis's brawn won out to Balinor's tactic and he landed on top of the future Lord with a wide grin. "She's eleven." Balinor huffed. "Her father's over there possibly dying and I was keeping her mind occupied."

Lewis's face softened. "I'll still tease you for it."

"Wouldn't expect any less."

"Boys." Both looked up to see Sayard looming above them with a hard look. "Do I even need to say anything."

"No Lord Ambrosius" both of them leapt up from the ground and stood in line. Balinor was usually more susceptible to his father's scrutiny but he was definitely the first he would defend or protect.

Two years ago, when they finally put forth he plan to take back Camelot, Sayard had refused his son to fight because of his age, even though Arnold, Ector's now squire, had gone and was months younger.

When Balinor didn't follow orders and snuck across borders to Camelot to fight, there had been a moment at the end of the battle, just before Uther struck his sword into Vertigern, where Balinor had almost lost his life.

Only he hadn't, because Sayard had come from nowhere and defended his son tooth and nail not letting a single man hurt or get near his son.

Balinor felt pride swell up inside of him at the thought. Despite all his harsh upbringings, Balinor always knew his father's love and had never been brought up by another. Sayard had said it was the way of the Dragonlord's to raise their children and not let anyone interfere. Balinor had been taught respect and honour above all else, but love. Love came first to duty, or at least according to Sayard it did.

"You two both need to show these people you are strong, reliable men. They'll need support over the next few weeks and will only remember the faces of those who rescued them. Rolling around in the dirt like children will not prove that."

"Yes Lord Ambrosius. Sorry Lord Ambrosius." they repeated together.

With a nod, they were dismissed by Sayard and went their separate ways. Just before Lewis and Balinor parted, the knight shoved Balinor lightly and the two exchanged matching grins before calling truce to their war.

Sayard was right. There was a time to be immature and that would come later. For the time being, they helped the villages survivors set up camp for the night, taking caution in watching the fires.

Balinor did most of it by magic, making his jobs go by quicker. When he was done he went and found Celosia, feast on something she had obviously just caught. "Done well for yourself there." Balinor commented to the beast.

Celosia peered down at she meat pinned between her claws and then back at Balinor. "Did you want some?"

Balinor made a face. "No thanks. Had bread."

"Your loss. When we get back to Camelot..."

"You're free to go." Balinor stated, leaning on a tree with his arms gently folded over his chest. "We just want protection back to its walls."

"Well that's good to know. Not that I ever leave your side." the beast growled, only because of the timbre of her voice. "What I was going to ask though was, when we get back to Camelot, will we be meeting with the king?"

Balinor looked a little surprised. "Um... I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"I send word for him from Ignacio."

"What word?" Balinor asked, recognising the dragon's name. Ignacio was the oldest of all Dragons and as age meant power to the old and noble race, he was thus their King.

"Only that he is to meet Uther in the clearing outside of Camelot upon your return tomorrow."

"Why?"

Celosia snorted. "Like I'd tell you."

Feeling a little nervous he puffed up his chest and tried to reach for a magic deep within. "I demand you to tell me."

Celosia chortled and Balinor deflated. "You're not a Dragonlord yet, little Warlock and if I were you, I wouldn't be in any hurry to be one." With those words, Balinor looked over his shoulder and glanced at his father, his heart aching.

A part of him yearned to be a Dragonlord. Yearned to be one with the dragons and feel their magic burn inside of him. It beat in his blood whenever he rode Celosia or was in the presence of a dragon. The ache that knew one day he would be kin with the creatures. He imagined it to feel like fire and power and happiness and the sound of dragons roars from his chest would gurgle deep within his chest.

But he didn't want his father to die. He didn't want to lose another parent. Not for many, many years. Not ever if he could help it. For as much as Sayard loved Balinor, Balinor loved his father just as much.

He pulled himself out of such dark thoughts and glared at Celosia, trying to appear angry. "Fine. Have it your way." Balinor stalked off, away from Celosia and back to the camp, a small smile on his lips when he turned his back. "But just watch how mean I'm going to be to you now."

Celosia chuckled some more before ripping her teeth once again into her dinner.

* * *

_Balinor,_

_Rematch? With swords? In Camelot? And maybe a lance. You're hopeless with a lance, aren't you?_

_Lewis._

* * *

The knights and the village arrived in Camelot just before noon the next day. Hunith kept close to Balinor as the uninjured were sorted out into houses in the lower town. Hunith's father, Owen was to be taken up to Gaius's chamber where he would look over him again and Hunith wished to go there too.

"I'll take you." Balinor promised as the made it to the Courtyard and at the same time, Gaius and Lachlan, both of which had overheard the Dragonlord's son, shot him a look that asked him to get them time. "But first we must visit someone. Quite quickly."

Hunith didn't seem to mind and followed Balinor up into the castle, holding his hand as they moved along to the main chambers. The knights at the door recognised Balinor and introduced him as they opened said doors, allowing him and Hunith through.

Uther, Ector and Tristan were just inside, looking over reports and both looked up at their entrance. "Bal!" Ector cheered. The man was tall with large muscles that almost burst through he seems of his tunic and thick brown hair and burning green eyes. "We were expecting you back in the morning!" Balinor briefly let go of his arm around Hunith's shoulders and went over and embraced Ector, the two patting each other's backs with their tight embrace.

"Did you worry about me?" Balinor teased.

Ector snorted. "No. Worried about Uther. He would be a wreck if something happened to you."

The King rolled his eyes. "Reports Balinor? And where is your father?"

Balinor bowed then said, "We have those who are not injured enough to warrant Gaius's attention in the lower town. I do believe Alice is tending to them too, though I haven't been to the physicians chambers yet. My father is with his dragon and mine. Apparently there is some message for you from Ignacio?"

"Which one is he again?"

"Big red one. Their leader."

"Ah, yes."

As they were speaking, Ector was looking at Hunith with a small frown on his face. She stared back at him, unsure of what to do, never have been in the presence of so many nobles before. Tristan followed Ector's gaze and also frowned and now Hunith was even more unsure of what to do. "And who is this?" Ector asked, pointing at the girl.

Uther looked at the pointed finger and then looked a little stunned himself as Hunith blushed under his gaze. "Milord." she bowed quickly.

Balinor stepped back and waved his hand to introduce her. "Uther, Ector, Tristan, this is Hunith. I saved her life. Pulled her out of a burning building and everything." he boasted. Uther gave him a pointed look and Balinor remembered himself for a moment. "Oh and Hunith, this is the King, Uther Pendragon, my cousin-of-sorts, Sir Tristan, one of my very close friends and finally this man here is..."

"I'm his brother." Ector said, wrapping his arm around Balinor's neck. "Sir Ector. A pleasure to meet you milady." Hunith giggled as Ector waved his arm around dramatically and bowed.

She calmed herself then asked, "Does... Does that make you a Dragonlord as well?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "He wishes and prays but we all thank the heavens, no."

"He was my father's ward." Balinor explained, peeling Ector's arm off. "Which makes him my brother-of-sorts."

"We have a lot of sort of family." Ector explained.

Balinor looked up at the other men pointedly. "Hunith's father is being treated by Gaius and she is in my care until I can take her to the physicians chambers." he looked pointedly at the other men and wise Tristan was the only one who understood.

"Ahh, well you shall be here for a while." Tristan said, peering over at Hunith. "How would you like waiting with my sister until Balinor has finished his report with us? Then he can take you to Gaius later."

Hunith raised her eyebrow, slightly annoyed. "My father taught me to read and write. He taught me history and how to read maps and the land. He did not teach me to be an ignorant or daft and I know that this is a distraction so please do no think me naive." The men stared at her, slightly stunned then Hunith's cheek flushed red as she realised who she was speaking to. "My lords." And she clumsily curtsied.

Balinor stepped forward and said, "I will take you to the physicians chambers later. Gaius is worried for your father and doesn't wish you to be in there in case something does go wrong. For now, why don't you stay with Tristan's sister?"

Hunith looked reluctant but then nodded. "Yes. Of course."

Tristan looked to Uther and he in turn, turned to the guards. "One of you. Go find Lady Ygraine de Bois and bring her here. Hunith, if you will wait outside." Hunith curtsied as she left and Balinor shot her a large reassuring smile. She couldn't help but notice how cheerful and slightly gawky his smile was on his long face.

Hunith reached the hallway outside and she turned back to see Balinor still there with the same smile on his face and only saw it disappear as the doors closed.

It was only then that Hunith felt cold and scared and, for the first time since leaving Darreth, alone.

The guard was still there. He stared above her, not at her. Being alone for the first time since the fire Hunith remembered the flames. She remembered the heat and mostly, Hunith remembered being frighteningly alone. "Are you the young girl I am supposed to meet?"

Hunith froze and spun around to see the most beautiful young woman she had ever seen in her life. Ygraine de Bois was a woman like no other, with hair that could catch the sun even in the dark. Her eyes, like Hunith's were blue but a different sort of blue to Hunith's and an alarmingly bright. The dress she wore was silk and lace and everything beautiful that the small village girl could imagine. "Wow." she breathed, looking her up and down. "You're beautiful." she said truthfully.

Ygraine blushed and tilted her head to the side. "You're so kind. I am Ygraine and this my brother Agravaine." Being so eye catching, Hunith had completely missed Agravaine, dressed in a white tunic and black trousers with gangly black hair nothing like his sisters or even Tristan's. He wasn't nearly as handsome as his siblings and his eye were dank and cruel, constantly narrowed.

"Hello." she bowed, knowing they were a Lady and Lord of the court. "I am Hunith."

"Well hello, Hunith." Ygraine smiled. "I have been told you are mine for the next few hours.

She nodded, "Just until my father is better. He is with Gaius."

Her face softened and she moved closer and placed her hand on Hunith's shoulder. "Then do not worry. Gaius is the best physician in all of Albion, and if not Alice will fix him." The way she said Alice was slightly suggestive and Hunith frowned, clearly missing something when the silent brooding Agravaine rolled his eyes.

"I do not understand." Hunith confessed.

"Well! Alice and Gaius…" Ygraine pressed her hand against Hunith's shoulder, moving her along and started indulging her in all the castle's gossip. Agravaine was moaning behind them then finally Ygraine dismissed him. He gratefully ran off to do whatever he was interested in.

Hunith was so caught up in all the tales Ygraine told her that she forgot about the fire. That was until the Lady offered to have a bath run for her. "I would, but I have nothing else to wear."

"Nonsense. I have can find something in your size." Ygraine summoned her lady in waiting and ordered her to make an order from the seamstresses and to have bath drawn in her quarters. "I do believe you and I shall be the best of friends, Hunith."

"Thank you, milady."

"Ygraine, please. I do not loath titles."

* * *

_Tristan, our sister is consorting with peasants again. Agravaine._

**_Is she courting any of them? T_**

_No. Agravaine._

**_Agravaine, I don't care. Tristan._**

* * *

The topic of Balinor, Uther, Ector and Tristan's council had merely been the banquet that night for the anniversary of King Constantine's death. Balinor couldn't quite understand it all, as it had been sixteen years since the old King's death and he had been but a year old, but Uther was adamant the tradition of celebrating the old King's name for four years after his death be retained and as there was no chance Vertigern celebrated under Constantine's name, it was left to Uther to do so now.

Their current topic was keeping the peace amongst the warring lords and nobles who would be in attendance that night.

"Sire." The four looked up and saw Sayard entered the chambers. "I am sorry for my late coming. Aodh, Celosia and Nuriel were acting strange." He spoke the names of the dragons that he directly had in his care and helped protect Camelot. Celosia and Nuriel were two of the dragons Sayard had hatched himself. He had hatched them to care for Ector and Balinor when they were quite young and he wasn't around, needing to go on quests and protect other dragons.

Aodh was the dragon Balinor's grandfather, Emil had hatched for Sayard.

"Maybe it has something to do with Ignacio's arrival." Balinor quipped.

Sayard spun and frowned. "Ignacio is coming? Here?"

Uther spoke, "Did you not know? Balinor was told he wishes to speak with me. We were waiting for your arrival to go."

Balinor shrunk under his father's glare but the anger wasn't directed at him and he knew as much. "Let us go then." he said evenly.

After quick preparations, the five of them departed to the clearing just outside the castle where Ignacio promised to meet, all suddenly wary. Tristan was highly alert, hand on his sword in a way that made Balinor slightly uncomfortable.

Tristan was a more serious knight and was extremely dedicated to his family. When Ygraine became in danger under Vertigern's rule, he left Camelot to find Uther and bring him back to reclaim his throne and joined the Prince's men on their mission to restore Camelot to it's former glory. For the fact he was a trained knight and that his fierce hand when it came to schedules, responsibilities and training, Uther made him Overseer of the Knights.

When the two first met, Balinor felt as though the knight hated him. He always acted coldly to everyone, compared to his warm and kind hearted sister. He seemed to look down his nose at everyone, but then one day, when Balinor had been walking through Budic's castle in Anglia, he found Tristan sitting on one of the ramparts, one leg dangling over the edge and the other pulled up at the knee.

Unsure of how to approach, Balinor eventually decided to sit with him and the two chatted all afternoon. It just seemed that Tristan had a very harsh perspective of everything having a time and place. "To be serious and think with my heart is something I cannot do. To think with my heart would cause me to blindly kill any man who dared go near my brother and sister. But to think with my head, makes me rational enough to hide my sword. Do you understand?" he had explained when fourteen-year-old Balinor questioned his friendliness.

He thought he had, so nodded. Still, sometimes Balinor had to think about it when Tristan was slighter harsher on him in training than the others and when he had fully recovered after the War for Camelot, Tristan had put him through his paces and yelled at him for being so irresponsible.

"Here." Sayard said as they reached the only clearing large enough to fit the King of the dragons. "This is where he said he would meet us."

"When?" Uther demanded, a note of impatience on his voice.

"When I arrived." They all spun around and saw Nimueh standing there. Balinor's face lit up and he rushed forward, wrapping his arms around the High Priestess. She rested her arms on his shoulders as he swung her around once.

"It's been too long Bal." Nimueh said, cupping his face. She then winced. "A beard. Really?"

"Lewis said I couldn't grow one."

"Shouldn't is more like it."

They walked closer to the others and Nimueh was pulled into an embrace by Sayard. "It has been too long my High Priestess."

"Much too long, Dragonlord Sayard." Nimueh tilted her head as a sign of respect. She then looked at the knights who had seen her for the last few days around the castle. "Tristan, Ector."

"High Priestess." Tristan said formally.

"Nimueh." Ector said and his eyes dared her to correct him. Balinor shot Uther a look of confusion and his eyes clearly stated he'd explain later.

There was a large flap of wings above them and they all looked up to see the largest and the oldest dragon in existence fly overhead. The six of them titled their heads back, glinting at the sun and watched and waited as the beast curled itself up and landed, it's giant feet landing surprisingly softly on the ground. "Greetings King Uther."

Ignacio was the oldest dragon in existence. He was almost as large as some of the turrets of Camelot, and could easily be the length of Camelot's castle walls. The red scales that bejewelled his body shone like rubies under the sun and when they came closer they looked like a flames.

"Greetings, Ignacio." Uther said, the two bowing to each other in respect.

Ignacio tilted his head to the others, then looked to Sayard. "My lord. I was not expecting you. I sent word through your son."

Sayard placed a protective hand on Balinor's shoulder, holding him steady. "Yes and may I remind you, he is not yet a Dragonlord whilst I am living."

Balinor internally shivered and turned his head slightly to his cousin. Obviously, whatever the dragon wanted to discuss he wanted to keep it solely between Uther, Nimueh and himself. He had told his father as soon as Celosia spoke to him. The young dragon hadn't said anything about the message being private. There was a chance she did not know. "This does not affect you Dragonlord."

"Yet my son, my wards, my nephew and my friend stand before you and all are entrusted into my care. How do you suppose this does not affect me?" Balinor knew the balance between Dragonlord and Dragon Master was thin. Dragon Master was what non-magical beings presumed the Dragonlord's were. They assumed Dragonlords reigned supreme and dictated like Kings to the Dragon's what to do and how to act.

Instead it was a tedious balance act of friendship bound in honour and loyalty. Without a Dragon, a Dragonlord would have no power and without a Dragonlord, the Dragon race would crumble. It was a relationship built on the spindly foundation of trust and believing that each race would bow and be humble to each other. All of it could crumble with the slight sway of a greedy wind and then corruption and a megalomaniac's desire for power.

Uther took charge, "Even so, Ignacio, I would have told Sayard eventually. He is the Dragon Master of my court and I must keep him to date with all dragon related issues." His words were waning on the dragon's interest and he threw his head back in contempt and stared directly at Uther and Nimueh.

"I am not here to speak of Dragons and Dragonlords, the rule of the land and our governance. I am here to speak with you, King Uther Pendragon and the fact that the world is coming to a tipping point. I do not wish to see the world I know and have been apart of for so long destroyed by one man and his sorceress, thus I come to speak to you and Nimueh and serve you this warning: Magic is a great ally to man and man has been lucky it is blessed with it. Whether through vows or through friendships, magic has enlightened both your lives and is now a great source of rejuvenation for your kingdom.

"But remember. King Pendragon and High Priestess Nimueh, magic is not wholly to blame, magic is not wholly the answer. It is filled with as much badness as there is good and for that you must be wary of its potency. Your actions have consequences. Be wary of them." His red eyes burned with fires that only the two could see and they engulfed their minds, searing their brains. Both Uther and Nimueh shouted and clutched their heads. Sayard leapt in front of them as Balinor and Tristan caught Uther between them and Ector lifted Nimueh up.

"Stop this now, _Drakon_!" Sayard roared and Ignacio pulled his eyes away and became a peaceful beast once more.

He pulled his wings back and beat them in a frenzy. "Remember, Uther. Remember my words for all time."

Balinor stare down at his cousin, shaking him slightly. Uther's head lolled against Balinor's chest and the Dragonlord's son looked up to the sky to watch the King of the Dragons disappear. "What was that?" Balinor demanded.

Nimueh gasped, waking up first and Ector clutched her small frame to his side. She twisted her head around and looked to the sky. "He… he showed me a vision." she hissed, turning her head and looking at Uther. "He showed me… Showed me Uther's death. His death at the hands of a sorcerer."

Uther's eyes opened and he stared at Nimueh in return. Balinor watched as Uther scrambled up and engulfed her in an embrace. Ector was pushed away slightly but he didn't seem to mind, watching the two with worried expression. "I saw you die." he choked. "I saw… you were killed. By magic."

Sayard looked down at Balinor and then at Uther and Nimueh. "Who exactly did you see kill her?" he asked.

Uther shook his head. "I do not know him. I cannot even place him now. I just… I saw her die." His arms tightened around Nimueh and he turned to see Tristan with a small frown on his face, looking more than mildly concerned. "What?"

"We both saw each others deaths at the hand of magic." Nimueh whispered to him gently, like one would tell a child. "The Dragon is warning us that if we abuse the trust of magic, it will find us and destroy us."

"Why would we abuse magic after all it has done for us?" Uther asked.

None could answer.

* * *

_To my dearest Nimueh on her birthday,_

_In ancient times there was spoken a legend. A legend of a King and a Sorcerer, who will bring peace to the lands and renew magic into the depths of the earth. They, together, will unite all the Kingdoms of Albion under one name._

_I believe they might be you and Uther. Use your gifts wisely, my love._

_Sincerely,_

_King Budic_

* * *

It was much later when Hunith had been bathed and dressed, did she finally hear word from her father. Ygraine had sent a messenger along to Gaius's chambers to alert her should anything on her father's health change to send word straight to her, then proceeded to take Ygraine to her chambers and use her like a dolly, trying on difference dresses and different hairstyles.

"You must attend the feast tonight." Ygraine told her, taking it upon herself to induct Hunith into the court. "You can be my escort."

Hunith chuckled, "That's not very proper."

"You will find out very quickly, Hunith that there is not much about me that is proper." Ygraine laughed. "Anyway, I only have brothers, and not just blood ones. I have a battalion of knights watching out for my well being and constantly thinking it is their duty to escort me to and from tea drinking and think I'm somewhat of a petal." she rolled her eyes. "My only other company are the other ladies of court. It is fun to be in company of women who do not discuss the difference between a blanket and curled stitch and how best to attend to their husbands."

Hunith was dressed in a dress the colour of autumn leaves and Ygraine had braided her hair into some stylish fashion and twisted a matching orange ribbon through the plaits. She wore a silk petticoat and never in her life had she seen such fineries. Ygraine even attached a pretty gold pendant with an amber stone around her neck. "There." she said, somewhat pleased with herself. "Fit for a princess."

"Thank you, milady." When Ygraine gave her a pointed look, Hunith smiled and corrected herself. "Ygraine."

"Better." There was a knock at the door and Ygraine looked up from where she sat beside the vanity. "Come in."

The door opened and a servant looked in. "Milady Ygraine. The girl's father is awake. Gaius says you can see him now. Lord Balinor is there too."

Ygraine smiled happily. "Thank you, Damon." The servant nodded again and Ygraine's blue eyes sparkled. "Did I not tell you Gaius would fix him?"

Hunith smiled and nodded happily. Ygraine led her around the castle, up to what she deemed the physicians tower. They entered and saw there, laying in the physicians bed was her father Owen, chatting comfortably with Gaius. "Papa!" she exclaimed, then bolted across the room and threw herself into her father's arms.

He was winded briefly then laughed as he hugged Hunith. "I'm alright, my dearest." he pulled away slightly from Hunith and looked her up and down. "Let me see you."

Hunith stood in front of her father and let him look at her dress. "You look like a princess. I always knew you were one." he teased.

"Lady Ygraine gave me these." Hunith turned her head to her new friend and beckoned her forward. Ygraine smiled lightly and walked to Hunith's side. "Papa, this is Lady Ygraine de Bois. Ygraine, this is my father Owen. She told me you would be fine."

With a large grateful smile Owen said, "Thank you milady."

"The pleasure was all mine. You have a wonderful and highly intelligent daughter." Ygraine said truthfully, the two having spoken all afternoon.

Gaius came forward, "My dear, how are you feeling? Balinor told me you were feeling ill along the ride but I did not believe it was much more than the after effects of the smoke."

"I am fine." Huntih said. "Thank you Gaius, for healing my father."

"I am glad he is well." Gaius replied, a large smile on his face.

Owen's arms tightened around Hunith's waist. "My dear, do you remember me telling you about your mother's sister? Annabelle?" Hunith nodded. "Well Gaius is her husband's eldest brother, is that not right?" Owen looked at Gaius who nodded his head.

"Yes. I am afraid however I have not seen Annabelle and Octavian in many years. I'm afraid they perished under Vertigern's rule." Gaius said sadly.

Owen nodded sadly. "I was sent word. Six years ago, during a raid in the lower town. I would not have known the relation if you did not look so much like your brother."

The doors to the physicians chambers opened and in came Nimueh, Ector and Balinor. Nimueh was supported between the two with her arms slung around their necks. "What happened?" Ygraine demanded, going up to Nimueh and taking Balinor's place under beside her. They guided Nimueh to the closest bed and laid her down then just behind them came Uther, between Sayard and Tristan, but the King was trying to walk on his own.

"Balinor!" Ygraine demanded and the seventeen-year-old winced under Ygraine's glare. It was no secret that the Lady of Court was the only one who could put the fear of God into the Dragonlord's son apart from his own father. Ygraine had taken up a sort of maternal role in their strange company and took that role very seriously when it came to Balinor, Lachlan, Arnold and Agravaine in particular as they were all her younger.

"The King of the dragons gave them a vision of the future but he's all powerful and it hurt." Balinor said quickly then recoiled as though Ygraine had hit him.

She spun and turned to her brother. "Is this true?"

"Why don't you go and take the girl." Tristan said quietly, lowering Uther to a bench.

At the same time Sayard spoke to Gaius. "It's just their eyes, old friend." He patted the physician's shoulder and Gaius quickly started to make a poultice. "Where is Alice?"

"In the lower town."

"Hunith is with her father and I shall not force her to leave." Ygraine said to her brother. "Why did the dragon give them such a vision?"

"A warning." Nimueh explained weakly. "Ygraine, calm yourself. I am fine. So is Uther. It is just our eyes that ache dully."

The King smiled up at Ygraine pleasantly and she looked unnerved, not quite believing them. Hunith saw that more than anything, Ygraine cared a great deal for her friends and brothers and loved whole heartedly. Once Gaius made a cloth soaked in ice cold water that had been infused with herbs, Ygraine took one to Nimueh and forced her to lie back with her head on her lap and rest the cloth over her eyes.

The King and his most loyal subjects descended into quiet chat, explaining what had happened to Gaius and Ygraine. Sayard seemed furious and Balinor was staring out the window in thought. All the while, Hunith and Owen stayed quiet, trying not to hear the occasional words like, 'Dragon', 'Magic' 'Sorcerer' and 'Death' that swept their way.

Hunith, not knowing who Nimueh was, thought her outfit was quite improper, but she heard Ygraine's words in her mind stating not much about her own propeirity and thought maybe this woman practiced a similar belief. Also, no one seemed to think her very low cut dress, made from a mix of sheer materials was in anyway indecent.

Balinor walked over to Hunith and smiled. "This is your father then?" he said, eager to be distracted from the talk behind him. Sayard watched him for a moment but turned back when Uther spoke.

She nodded. "Papa this is Balinor. He pulled me from the flames."

Owen's face softened. "Thank you, lad." he said sincerely. "I don't know what I'd do without Hunith."

"She is a special lady." Balinor said. "Ygraine said she is prepared to have you escort her to the banquet tonight. She rarely bestows such an honour on anyone. Trust me. All the knights, but her own brother have tried."

Hunith looked down at her father, staring at him and not quite wanting to leave his side. Almost hearing her thoughts Owen said, "You should go. I will not be much fun for you. I will simply be sleeping."

"I can watch over you." she offered, holding his hands.

"No my dear. Ygraine has invited you and given you such nice things. You should go with her. Have fun and I'll be here when you return."

Balinor smiled and at the same time the party behind them started to disperse. Uther was feeling much better and was declaring her had to see the Council and only Nimueh and Ygraine stayed in the chambers along with Gaius. "Balinor." Sayard spoke from the doorway.

Balinor turned his head to see his father and nodded to him. "I will be there in a minute father."

"I was simply going to say Ector and I are going to go home and change before the feast. You can come along as you wish."

"I'll come along now." Balinor promised. He turned back to Hunith and Owen. "I do hope you get better, Master Adhan and I shall see you later this evening, Hunith." Balinor bowed and kissed Hunith's hand, making her blush and Owen smirk quietly.

He left and Ygraine turned her head over and even the Nimueh was smiling, the bandages off her eyes. "If you wish, I can ask Balinor to escort you instead, Hunith." Ygraine teased.

Nimueh snorted and tilted her head to the side, resting it on Ygraine's shoulder.

* * *

_Sayard,_

_Another two Dragonlord's have been found dead. Luther and Belakane have both been found with their heads severed and their dragon's, Boro and Vesta dead. Belakane's daughter was killed hours earlier and with that her bloodline is finished. We have yet to discover how they killed the Dragon without a Dragonlord or who they are but they are the eighth and ninth bloodlines in the past three months._

_I tell you this Sayard because you are a good friend and I know how much you care for your boys. Not many know Ector is not yours, so I fear he may be in danger too. I suggest you be careful. Someone is severing the Dragonlord bloodlines._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Brenton_

* * *

The banquet for the death of King Constantine was grand, as expected. Uther had very much made sure that everyone across the kingdom would talk about the party for years to come, with acts and musicians sent from all corners of Albion. Sayard watched the party from his corner. He never quite liked festivities and had always enjoyed living in the shadows more than being apart of the public's attention. His eyes were drawn away from the juggling act that was finishing in time for the dancing and to his sons from across the room, holding a goblet to his lips.

Ector was not his own, technically, but that did not matter. When the old physician of Camelot, Darren had entrusted Gaius to care for him and Sayard had seen how flustered the young man – at the time – had been with a vivacious five year old in his arms he had taken Ector as his own ward. In Budic's kingdom, Gaius was still a serf and his ownership turned from King Constantine to King Budic until Uther was old enough anyway and with Sayard as his guardian, he was allowed to be educated along with the Prince and became a noble.

Sayard hadn't quite liked the fact Gaius was owned and at the same time, had never understood why Uther hadn't made the physician a freeman upon his eighteenth birthday. But Gaius didn't seem to mind and affectionately allowed Balinor and Ector call him Uncle.

Balinor was his son and his youngest. He cared for both boys greatly but even Ector knew that Balinor was special. Both men watched for him and enjoyed the joy he often brought around. He was standing in the midst of Knights, Ector, Lewis, Frenwyn, Lachlan, Tristan and Bedivere, who had been inducted into the knighthood after takeover, and telling a tale that had them all laughing.

No doubt it had something to do with Ector, a tavern and a bar wench, considering the way Ector kept correcting him, but he had a smile nonetheless. Sayard felt quite blessed with his boys and with his life. The only thing that disturbed him was the recent attacks against the Dragonlord bloodlines. He hadn't told the boys yet, but had told Ector to take extra care and watch out for Balinor more closely but neither had received a threat as of yet.

"Lord Ambrosius?" he turned his head and saw the giant-like Sir Goloris standing beside him, a smile on the mans humble face.

Sayard was a tall man, standing at six foot seven but even Goloris towered over him. He had slightly blonde hair that ways always ended up looking wayward on his head because it was too short and large brown eyes. He was also the kindest and more generous of all the Knights of Camelot and the only one of them all who had ever taken down Uther when he was in the middle of a heated rant and question him when he was about to do something rash.

All in all, he was a good friend of the King. "How are you tonight, Sir Goloris?" Sayard ask, a tone of affection in his voice. He had always enjoyed Goloris' company.

"Good milord." Goloris said, smiling back. He was looking around anxiously. "I heard about what happened. How is the Lady Nimueh and…" he trailed off and Sayard smirked, knowing what he was about to ask. He did not interrupt. "I heard the Lady Ygraine was tending to her."

Sayard smiled and then the opening doors caught his eye. "I believe they both may be here."

Goloris turned his head and his eyes became wide as plates when in walked Ygraine and Nimueh, pushing Hunith lightly between them. Sayard hadn't quite met the girl properly as of yet but he liked her and her energy. There was something in her that lit her with a different sort of magic. The kind that didn't necessarily come with power but light.

Nimueh had changed into a blood red dress with no shoulders and wrappings of material up her arms, knotted in ways he knew were of the Old Religion.

Ygraine looked, as always, beautiful. She wore a blue dress the colour of her eyes, with a silver neckline that mimicked a necklace. She wore her long hair down, with small clips on either side to hold the fronts back.

Sayard noticed how her eyes glanced all around the room and landed on Goloris. The two broke out into matching grins and she leant down and whispered to Hunith before crossing the room towards him. "Excuse me, milord." Goloris said, dismissing himself.

He walked across the room until the two met on the dance floor. Musicians were playing and Goloris seemed to notice for the first time. He turned to them then back to Ygraine, bowing. "Do you wish to dance, milady?"

"Of course, Sir Goloris." He lifted her up and spun her around then joined the dance and the two, though very different, seemed to fit together in an unsuspecting manner. Goloris's hand was twice the size of her own but her fingers fit neatly inside of his palm as they cupped them together and stepped around each other and looked near perfect together and everyone who watched them dance felt the same.

He tore his eyes away from the couple to see Arnold, the young squire who had fought alongside Uther and the Knights, despite his young age. Arnold was the same age as Balinor, if not a few months younger. He was always annoyed that whilst the others who had fought had been knighted he, along with Lachlan and Balinor had not been knighted.

Being older, Lachlan had been knighted upon his eighteenth birthday but Arnold was still a squire. Wanting to see the boy smile for once, he went over to him and nudged him. "How are you tonight, Arnold?"

The young pale-faced man glared up at him then back at the dancers. "I am only allowed to stay until ten. Then I must leave to get sleep. Frenwyn called an early morning training for the _squires_."

Sayard pressed his hand against his shoulder. "Each of them have gone through their paces, Arnold. Each of them has waited until they were eighteen at the least be knighted. You must wait too." He then spotted Hunith, the girl saved by herself. "Before you leave, why don't you dance? That girl there, her name is Hunith. She is new to Camelot and most like frightened. Why not ask her to dance?"

Arnold turned and saw Hunith standing alone against the wall. "Her? She is a child."

"I am not saying to court her, Arnold. I am saying to merely cheer her up. I often found making someone else feel better make myself feel better."

He stared at Hunith for a long while and then said, "She is pretty."

"Well go and speak with her." Sayard encouraged.

Arnold stared for a moment then shook his head. "No. I might leave early anyway. Goodnight, Lord Ambrosius."

_Idiot_. Sayard thought to himself with a large sigh. His eye caught someone new before he could continue his internal rant about the impatient squire.

Uther.

The young King was watching Ygraine dance and Sayard sighed at his young cousins infatuation with the young de Bois woman. Sayard knew how heartbreak was made, through unrequited love and shallow rejection and then through death.

Now Uther was looking just as heartbroken but instead of collapsing he took the raven haired and green eyed Vivienne by the hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor, looking furious. Vivienne yelped and pressed her hands on Uther's shoulder quickly but then looked thrilled at the chance of dancing with the King. Duke Burgoyne looked thrilled by the events.

_That boys anger is going to get the better of him one day… _If his wife had been alive, despite him being the king, she would have slapped some sort of sense into him and gotten him to dance with someone less… less like Vivienne Burgoyne. She would have detested the young woman purely for her bootlicking ways.

Sadly, Sayard thought of his own wife fondly, and felt himself smiling at the idea of dancing with her at such a banquet once more.

"Father?" Balinor had noticed his father staring off, watching the banquet with the hazy expression he always did at this time. It wasn't only the anniversary of Constantine's death after all and Balinor was highly aware that whilst he had no memories of his mother, his father did and had loved her very much. "Are you alright?"

Sayard's dazed expression lifted and he pressed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I am fine son. Why don't you go ask one of the women to dance?"

Balinor snorted. "No one wants to dance with my father. I don't have rhythm. Anyway, I was coming over to tell you Lewis and Ector were going to the stores get more ale. It seems we have run out. May I go with them?"

With a slightly coy smile Sayard asked, "To get ale, or to get even Balinor? I know Lewis has challenged you to a rematch for last nights fight."

Balinor's ears turned bright red and he ducked his head. "Father, it has nothing to do with that. I promise."

"Go ahead." Sayard said after studying him closely and realising he wasn't lying. "But tell Ector that he is responsible for you tonight."

"Father, I'm not a child."

"You're my child. Now go." Sayard said, nodding his head to dismiss him.

Balinor rushed along and saw Hunith standing by herself in the corner as some visiting lord chatted up Nimueh and Ygraine danced happily with Goloris. He turned his head and saw Ector and Lewis beckoning him. He put his hand up for a moment for them to wait and they both groaned, exasperated.

He looked around and saw Lachlan at the table laden with food, slipping grapes in his mouth with ease. "Lach?" Balinor called out and the knight stopped mid-chew to face him.

"Yesh." he replied, his mouth full.

"Could you do me a favour?" he requested. "Swallow whatever is your mouth and go and ask Hunith to dance? She's alone and I haven't seen her smile once since she arrived."

Lachlan looked around the room and his eyes landed on the young girl alone, against the wall. He swallowed everything down in one gulp and turned back to Balinor. "And you can't because…?"

"We've run out of ale."

"Ah, the ale." Lachlan pushed himself off the wall. "Well it wouldn't be very knightly to leave a damsel in distress alone, now would it. You owe me Bally." Lachlan patted Balinor on the back then went across the room.

By the time Balinor had gotten to the door, Lachlan was already leading the much shorter Hunith to the dance floor and gallantly bowing to her. She giggled and her smile lit up her entire face. Balinor found himself smiling as she did and only looked away when Ector yanked his arm. "Come on, Bal." Ector groaned. "The people grow restless. We need ale."

"You grow restless. And shouldn't servants be doing this?"

Lewis grinned, appearing alongside of him. "Servant's can't get the ale we're getting. The King will kill us if he knows what ale we're getting."

"That can't be good." Balinor confessed when he saw Ector and Lewis both wore smiles larger than their faces.

It turned out that Ector and Lewis had a secret ale supplier just in the lower town. They made their own brew from items they acquired from the legendary Market City, a city built on the edge on the far east of Albion where all sorts of goods from over the seas were sold. It was supposed to be deadly potent and Ector and Lewis were more than keen to try it out, bringing Balinor into their plans.

"Wait out here." Ector said to him as they reached a house on the edge of the city, close to the gates. "We'll be back in a moment." Ector smacked Lewis's chest and beckoned him forward and the two went into the house, leaving Balinor alone on the empty street of the lower town.

The gates to the city were open, two guards standing at either side with their long spears held up. For the beginning of spring, the weather was quite cold that evening and he tugged his coat over him as a feeling of unease settled over him.

He looked to the small house, an awning just over the door and thick yellow curtains in the window. Balinor could see the shadows of Ector and Lewis in the window chatting to a thid shadow and he could hear their laughter. He shivered as a cold wind wrapped around him. "Come on Ec." he murmured.

There was something wrong.

He felt it in the depths of his bones. It came around so suddenly that Balinor jolted and turned back to the city gates. He stared at them and then uneasily walked over. The guards nodded to him, recognising who he was. He turned his head and looked at the home that Ector and Lewis were still inside of. Nervously, he left the city to find the disturbance.

He had only intended to glance around. Glance around and turn back around and go straight to Ector. There was a snap of a twig to his left and the world got colder still. "Hello?" he called out.

Not a complete idiot, Balinor withdrew his sword, the pommel emblazoned with the head of a dragon and the hilt made up of its wings. It was designed just for him, weighted and made to the exact length of his arm. "Who is there?" he called out, stepping into the thicker parts of the forest.

There was another snap of twigs, only this time it came from behind him. Balinor spun around and then swore aloud. _It's a trap_, he realised. He went to quickly run back to Camelot but he was hit suddenly from behind and sprawled out on the forest floor. His shoulder throbbed in pain and he felt blood pouring from it, his left arm effectively useless.

There was a warrior cry from above him and Balinor shifted just quick enough to miss the axe that narrowly missed his neck. "Balinor?" he heard his name being called out and recognised Ector's voice.

He tried to shout back but a swift kick delivered to his stomach winded him. Before he could think about it, he was twisting again as the axe descended once more, catching his cape.

He tried tugging away but it was useless and he was on his back staring up at his attacker. Balinor tried to see his face, but there was no face to see. Instead, the attacker wore a mask made from leather like an executioner and stitched into the shape of a dragon. His eyes widened in alarm and he tried to fumble with the straps of his cape to dislodge himself but he couldn't lift his left arm and he was trying to keep his right to use his sword.

The Executioner left the axe dug into the earth where it trapped Balinor and withdrew his sword. Balinor waved his sword to fight him off but he was quickly disarmed, the blood loss making him dizzy. "_Hineásæle_." The man hissed and Balinor was trapped and at the man's mercy. The Executioner seemed to know this, suddenly taking his time and being less frantic than before.

He dropped his sword and walked over to Balinor, watching him with harsh grey eyes. He dropped to his knees beside him and Balinor wanted to fight him but couldn't move. The spell The Executioner had used had ensnared him in magical binds and he was stuck.

From his pocket, The Executioner withdrew a ceremonial knife. He pulled Balinor's stiff head up onto his lap and turned his head up to the moon. _This is dark magic,_ Balinor thought as he tried to fight his own stiff body. The Executioner laid his knife over Balinor's throat. _I'm going to die_, he thought, panicking.

His eyes grew wide and fearful and he thought of his father and Ector and Uther and Gaius and all the Knights, trying to keep the tears at bay. He did not want to cry for this man.

"_Eac cwealmdréor ic copestþín drýcræft_." The Executioner hissed and dug the blade into his throat, sliding it part of the way across.

"Get away from him!" The Executioner spun at the same time as Ector emerged into their small clearing and attacked. The Executioner withdrew his dagger and Balinor shouted as the spell was released in surprise and the dagger was ripped across his chin as the man was taken by surprise.

Ector swung his sword out and The Executioner only had a moment before he could pick his sword up again and defend himself. Lewis burst through too and seeing himself outnumbered, the man turned and ran, bolting through the forest and escaping into the dark. "Bally!" Ector yanked the axe out and fell beside Balinor, pulling him over to his own lap. "Balinor, look at me."

Balinor turned his head and stared at his elder brother with unseeing eyes. "Bal?" Ector called out but with all the blood spilling around him, Balinor couldn't concentrate.

"Ec?" he finally groaned, managing to get his mouth to work.

"Hold on little brother." Ector said, slipping his arms underneath Balinor's lanky legs and behind his back. "Hang on. We'll get you help." He stood up and adjusted Balinor in his arms.

"Ector." Lewis said quietly, looking out over to the large clearing next to the small one they stood in. Ector turned, about to yell at Lewis but then watched as he pointed his sword out to where he was staring. Almost hypnotised, Ector looked out and felt his stomach curdle.

On the top of a spear was the head of Sir Brenton, a Dragonlord of Anglia.

* * *

_Sayard,_

_I am sorry it had to be this way that I could not watch Balinor grow up but I have given my life to save his. Make sure he grows old where I cannot. Make sure he has a chance and is always loved and protected. Make sure he knows my love and, if you must, give your life for him as I have done. He is my legacy and he is my life._

_Love,_

_Lenora_

* * *

The doors to the banquet flew open and everyone turned their heads at the same time, Sayard included. What he saw there was unimaginable. Face drenched in blood and wrapped in the cloaks of Ector and Lewis was Balinor, his head tilted back to reveal a wound on his neck and chin that dripped over his face. "Gaius!" the voice tore out from Ector's throat with such pain that Sayard physically staggered.

"No…" he choked. He crossed the room in strides or in bounds, he didn't know. He also couldn't pick where his goblet had gone. All Sayard knew was one minute he was in the corner and the next he was lifting Balinor from Ector's arms and gasping in panic at how pale he was. The entire banquet had fallen into silence and was now watching as Ector started speaking. "I didn't know… I tried… Father?"

Sayard ignored him and Gaius was just behind him with Alice. The three of them took off with Ector half stumbling behind him with Lewis and they headed to the physicians chambers. More blood fell from his son's neck and shoulder leaving a trail but Balinor didn't stir. His eyes were half closed and he could barely see the browns underneath.

"Balinor." he said pleaded but nothing happened. Sayard increased his footfalls.

Gaius emptied one of the desks completely as Sayard lowered him down. Alice was already concocting some potion as Gaius pushed Sayard back. "I need room, Sayard." The Dragonlord nodded and stumbled away.

The man from the fires, Owen took up the bed. Sayard paid him no attention but he was peering up keenly. "Is that the boy who saved my Hunith's life?"

Sayard didn't reply, his heart lodged in his throat as Gaius removed Balinor's shirt and started applying pressure to the shoulder. The wound on his neck was more difficult. Thankfully, it wasn't deep enough to kill it. It had started on one side of his neck but hadn't hit anything important by some sort of miracle.

Alice came over and pressed a vial to Balinor's lips. "Gaius, help me to get him drink this." Gaius lifted Balinor up and held his neck on his own shoulder as Alice tipped the vial back. His breathing eased into something less frantic and Gaius squeezed Balinor's good shoulder once before laying him back down. As he did, Alice held her hand over the wound on his neck and whispered, "_Lácne_." Her eyes flashed gold and both the shoulder and the neck managed to stitch itself up.

There was a breath of relief from behind him and now Sayard turned. The young girl Hunith stood in the doorway, watching in fright as Gaius healed his son but that wasn't who concerned Sayard. He was staring at Ector, pale and shaking and being held together by Lewis's steady hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" he demanded. "Where did you go? I thought you went to get ale!"

"From the lower town." Ector said, never moving his eyes away from Balinor.

"What were you doing in the lower town? There is ale in the stores below the castle!" Sayard demanded, his voice raising.

Ector shook his head and wiped his eyes. "There's a man in the lower town. He makes a special brew…"

Losing his temper, Sayard grabbed Ector by his collar, causing him to gasp and shook him. "You let Balinor almost die, for a special brew? You let your brother be injured for ale!"

Tilting his head down in shame Ector nodded. "I'm sorry." he cried, leaning forward, his head pressing against Sayard's chest. "I told him to wait outside. I thought we'd be five minutes at the most."

"Milord, he went out of the city gates." Lewis cut in, trying to calm the Lord. "The guards told us. He went out and Ector rescued him before the man could kill him. He was using magic, he must have lured him away."

"They had Sir Brenton's head…" Ector whispered, shock evident on his features. Sayard's insides turned ice cold as he realised this wasn't just any sort of attack. There was a hunter out there, looking to end the Ambrosius bloodline.

He shook Ector again. "Do you even understand what could have happened?" he demanded.

"Father?" He spun around, letting go of Ector who stumbled back into Lewis's hold. Balinor was sitting up with his right arm supporting him. "Don't blame Ec. It's not his fault. Please?"

His anger faded instantly, the dim light in his youngest sons eyes enough to bring him a flood of relief. "Bal." he breathed, going back to his side and sitting on the edge of the bench, wrapping his arms around him. "Don't ever do that again." he said shakily.

Balinor rested his head on Sayard's chest without another choice. He was too weak to move, the spell healing him but not restoring his blood. "Ec?" he groaned. Ector wiped his eyes and moved forward hesitantly. "Thank you… for finding me."

Ector nodded, not trusting his own voice.

Guilt flooded Sayard at the way Ector's face contorted with pain. "Ector, come here." he demanded in an even tone. Ector actually looked afraid as he approached and stood just in Sayard's reach.

The father of the two boys reached out and took his eldest sons arm, dragging him closer. Finally he had them together and held them both, resting his head against Ector's as he felt fear wrap around his insides reminding him of all he could have lost. If Ector hadn't been fast enough or if the attacker had decided that he too was a descendent from a Dragonlord… He could have lost both his sons.

"Father, you have to stop him." Balinor said quietly, his eyes drooping. "He tried to steal… my magic. He wasn't casting a spell… He was completing a ritual… with blood shed in death, I steal your magic… that is… that is what… he said."

"Quiet now, Balinor." Sayard said, stroking his hair. "We can talk of this later when you have more energy."

"Father, you have to stop him." he repeated almost deliriously. "You must. No one should have to… have to die… like that." His head fell limply and panicked, Sayard turned to Gaius and Alice.

Alice smiled quietly. "He is simply resting, milord. The potion contained a sleep draft that he was fighting off." Her voice ended with sad laughter at Balinor's stubbornness.

But all Sayard could see was his fear. He felt Ector shaking against him and saw both of them broken. "Ector you must tell me everything you saw and heard." Sayard instructing, his voice hardening as his anger became directed at the man who caused his sons such fear. The Dragonlord swore to make them pay if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

_Dear Uther,_

_I must take a quest that has to do with my duties as a Dragonlord, which, as you know, trump any duties I have in your court. In my absence, I declare Balinor my successor and request Ector be on his personal guard._

_Take care of my sons whilst I am away, Uther. I beg of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Sayard_


	3. A Wife for the King

**A/N: **So, I was supposed to upload this on Saturday. Now it is Wednesday.

Apologies... End of year uni celebrations, work, drunken christmas parties and an unintentional boyfriend in a whirlwind three day romance where I somehow ended up in another state then returned only to realise, we only loved each other on holiday. I feel like it should be some sort of rom-com movie, but hey, I'm not that cheesey and the dude's my best friend anyhow.

**A maze thing: **Here is more, just for you. :)

* * *

**A Wife for the King**

_To Ector and Balinor,_

_There is not much to say about the famed Market City. It is a vermin-filled hole located on the underside of the earth. It should never be visited or even thought of for vacation purposes. If I ever find out either of you have travelled here, I will have your hides, not caring how old you are. Ector, I am specifically talking to you._

_I hope to return before Midsummer. I have almost found The Executioner. He has killed three more since the attack but I am still winning as I've stopped more than fifteen of his rituals over the last two years and not a single one of the deaths ended a bloodline. There are more like him out there, I have discovered. But I am hoping that if I find him I will have the lead I have been long searching for. It is harder than I thought, tracking down a faceless man, but I have covered a lot of ground._

_Both of you, be safe and watch out for each other. I have been hearing great things about you, Balinor. You have done much good in your role as Master of Dragon's, despite your lack of gifts. Say hello to every for me and tell Celosia and Nuriel, Aodh misses them._

_Love your father,_

_Sayard_

* * *

Uther was striding – rushing – through his kingdom to start the Council meeting – which is he was technically late for, but he was King so everyone else must have been early. The injury in his shoulder was paining him, having received it when he was taking over Camelot. Gaius gave him daily potions to ease the pain, but he'd woken up too late and forgotten to take it and now he was rolling his shoulder to ease the discomfort.

He was so preoccupied, with the pain, his internal musings and the fact he was late – a fact he would _never_ admit to – that when he turned to corner to reach the council chambers, he didn't realise someone walking right at him until their heads slammed together.

He fell back onto his arse as did whomever he slammed into and his nose was throbbing. He quickly rubbed his face and looked up, absolutely ready to tear his 'attacker' a new hole when he saw the Lady Ygraine in front of him, rubbing her own face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." she murmured, rubbing her face and her forehead. "That hurt." she grumbled.

"L-Lady Ygraine? I'm so sorry!" Uther said quickly. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He quickly knelt forward on his knees, grasping her shoulder and the other hand resting on her leg. "I'm terribly sorry… I didn't mean… Are you alright?" Uther was fumbling for words and didn't hear the quiet snickers from behind Ygraine or even notice they had an audience.

Ygraine looked up and finally saw who she'd bumped into. "Oh, sire. It is I who should be apologising. I am sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are _you_ alright, milord?"

"I'm fine." he grumbled then saw a cut on Ygraine's forehead where his crown and smacked her. "You're bleeding." he swallowed stiffly.

She reached up and lightly touched her head, coming back with blood. From his trousers, he withdrew a handkerchief, a token someone had given to him though he couldn't name who. It was white silk and he quickly wiped her bloodied fingers and pressed the silk to her head. "I'm sorry." he mumbled, inconsolably. "I hurt you."

"It's alright." she said lightly, touching his arm. "Really, sire. It was an accident. I am as much to blame as you are."

But he couldn't hear her words. Uther had guilt swimming inside of him for hurting Ygraine. No matter how many years passed or how many women he bedded – and there were _quite_ a few – Uther couldn't love anyone more than he loved Ygraine. He couldn't even fathom another and often imagined it was her he was sleeping with.

Quite often the serving girls he seduced would have similar hair or the same coloured eyes… Uther was obsessed.

He tried opening his mouth to say something. Maybe to apologise again or maybe to tell her how much he believed her new yellow dress suited her. He could tell it was new because he knew all of her outfits, from the blue gown she wore to functions to the red dress she sometimes wore around the castle. But this one was yellow and he burned to tell her how beautiful she looked in the colour but all that came out was stuttered sounds.

"Milord." His head snapped up, along with Ygraine's and there stood Frenwyn and Lachlan, both with matching grins on their faces. Just behind them was Walden who was smiling, but looked slightly more subdued. "The Council is waiting."

He nodded and stood up, helping Ygraine to her feet. "I will go to Gaius." she said, letting him take the silk away from her forehead. They both glanced at the handkerchief and then at each other. "If you wish, sire, I can have that cleaned for you and returned." she said, indicating to the handkerchief.

He shook his head and pocketed it, "Don't worry. I have plenty, all alike. Tell me what happens with Gaius?"

"Of course, sire." she said and bowed her head, stumbling slightly. Uther wrapped his hands around her arms to steady her and she gripped his in return. His heart faltered and skipped and he wondered if she felt the crackle of lightening between them.

But she didn't. She couldn't.

No matter how hard he tried, Ygraine loved Goloris.

"Thank you milord." she said, steady on her feet.

He turned his head. "Sir Walden? Accompany the Lady Ygraine to Gaius's chambers. Make sure she is alright then return to the meeting."

Walden nodded and approached, then offered his arm out to Ygraine who took it gratefully. "Thank you," she murmured once more then they disappeared around the corner. Uther was about to head into the Council when he heard a snicker from behind him.

Blushing red, he turned and pointed a stern finger at Lachlan, whom he knew was the only knight who would laugh at him in the vicinity. "Not a word of this to anyone, Lachlan." he warned.

"Don't know what you're on about sire." Lachlan said, but was having a hard time hiding his smirk. Uther just growled then turned back and headed into the Council chambers, wondering how he could be such a fool.

* * *

_Did you see Ygraine and Uther in the hall?_

**_Lachlan, don't start. Pay attention to the proceedings._**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

**_Very mature little brother._**

_"L-L-Lady Ygraine…"_

**_Really, when are you going to grow up?_**

_"I'm terribly… oh no… I… sorry…" – speech from this point on is incomprehensible._

**_I'm sure whatever he said made sense in his own mind._**

_Where his fantasises with Ygraine shall forever remain a secret. I'm sure Uther dreams up some extra weird things… like Ygraine dressed as a knight with her hair done up in ribbons._

**_Are we talking about you or Uther?_**

_Have you ever tried bedding someone in armour? It's disgustingly hard._

**_I think this conversation is over._**

_Wait. Stop. No, I didn't mean bedding __someone__ in armour. I meant bedding a __woman__ whilst you are in armour… It's difficult! Oh grow up, you sod!_

* * *

The Court gathered as it did every fortnight to discuss farming, trading, defences, rosters and more. Quite frankly, Balinor hated it. It was boring and he wanted to run himself through with his own sword.

Two years had passed since that fateful night where Ector had saved Balinor from the man they all now called The Executioner and, in the time that had passed, Balinor had not only taken up his father's seat as the Lord Ambrosius, but his role as the Master of Dragon's in his absence.

The former he found the easiest. Delegating the land and organising the taxes were paid was easier compared to the times when he had to steer wayward dragons away from Camelot _without_ any Dragonlord gifts. But that was why he had Nuriel and Celosia, the two of them never far from Ector and Balinor should they help it.

Balinor's premature spot on the council wasn't the only thing that had changed in those two years. He turned his eyes up the table where Nimueh sat, dressed in a formal dress of the Isle and a silver cloak. Shortly after the attacks, she had been inducted into the Court as Court Sorceress, Uther claiming it was only because no one else could fit the role but truthfully, Balinor, Ector and Uther had always felt a loss whenever Nimueh returned to the Isle to live.

Now she had her own tower and only returned to the Isle for festivals, which Balinor also attended with Gaius and Alice.

Ector also was also promoted to Court Advisor, fulfilling those duties as well as his knightly ones, and it brought Balinor great happiness to see his brother achieving his full potential. It would just be better if he could sometimes relax when it came to caring for him.

_Sometimes_ Ector proved too overprotective of him when Sayard wasn't around, which was most of the time as of late. The Dragonlord only returned to Camelot when the kingdom was in great need or he lost the trail of the Executioner. Though Ector believed his fear of Balinor was wholly justified, Balinor sometimes found it downright annoying when his brother didn't leave him alone to go to the lower town which meant Hunith mostly had to visit him up in the Castle.

Not that either of them minded. Balinor smiled slightly thinking of Hunith. She was hilarious and often left him clutching his sides. She had befriended all she met, including the Prince Bagdemagus on his visits. Uther didn't seem to mind her either as Ygraine and Balinor and even Nimueh constantly invited her to all their functions. Balinor suspected Nimueh and Ygraine liked having a young girl in their lives to treat like a younger sister and dress up as such, but Balinor just liked her for the company.

Hunith was intelligent and quick-witted and always had an opinion. He liked her outspokenness and the two became great friends. "You know I think it was destiny it was you who saved me and not one of the other knights. We were meant to be friends." she had said when, one day the previous summer. The two plus Ygraine, Goloris, Ector and Lewis had gone to the lake just outside of the city and they had rested their feet in the waves.

Then Ector had come along and thrown Balinor into the deepest part of the lake, soaking him and war was declared. He smiled and lost himself in thought of that summers day when they had taken vacation from their duties and Ygraine had huffed at all of them that they were children but then proceeded to tackle Goloris into the waves. The two ended up kissing and Ector and Lewis groaned and made gagging sounds and threatened to tell Tristan, which was how they all learnt Hunith was surprisingly strong, able to push both knights into the lake single-handedly.

"And have the taxes from Lord Exeter's court been counted?" Uther asked. Balinor looked down at his notes and realised he was a few pages behind, lost in the daydream. It was summer again and he yearned to once again go down to the lake and simply relax. Being a Lord – Dragon or otherwise – was difficult.

Tristan shook his head and said, "Exeter has not yet delivered his reports, sire."

"That is the third time in as many months. Send a party down to see what the matter is." Uther said, pulling out another set of papers. "And also someone should send word to Lord Hagen that a great number of refugees have left his town to take refuge in Camelot, though no one can get a straight answer as to why."

"Isn't it obvious?" Nimueh said, resting her chin on her hand. Balinor knew the proceedings of Council bored her but she had to be in attendance, even if the stuffier of Councillors believed the presence of a woman to be disgraceful. "He treats servants like scum. If you ask, I'm sure you'll find it was one of the poorest towns that evacuated."

Uther hummed. "Well, we cannot make assumptions."

"I'm with Nimueh." Frenwyn muttered and Lachlan nodded, agreeing with his brother.

The door to the Council Chambers opened and a guard stood. "Milord, I beg your pardon but Lord Ambrosius has arrived at the gates. He has sent word up that he seeks your council but he is injured and is going to Gaius." Balinor perked up and looked at Ector who shrugged in response. Neither had expected Sayard's return until Midsummer, but it was barely the second week into the season and he was injured.

Balinor looked at Uther who quickly nodded. Both Ector and Balinor stood up and went to the doors, Balinor just hearing Uther say, "Tell him that I will be there shortly."

The brother's reached Gaius's chambers in record timing and upon opening the door saw Sayard with his shirt off, hissing every time Gaius touched his chest. "Father!" Balinor exclaimed, rushing in first. "We weren't expecting you for at least another month."

Sayard smirked. "You sound disappointed. Are you liking your new position in Court?"

"I've never seen him detest anything more." Ector commented light heartedly, walking in slower and at a steadier pace. In the last few months he'd grown a beard that was rough under his chin. Balinor shaved his off beard after realising how itchy it was. "You look like you've seen better days, old man."

"Watch it." Sayard said testily. "Or I'll have your beard."

Gaius shooed both boys away. "He has a set of broken ribs I need setting. If you would both step back."

They both hurriedly moved away as Gaius forced Sayard to lift his arm above his head to have access to bind the ribs. "Hunith?" Balinor shifted his head and saw Hunith appear from the room just off from the chambers where stores were kept.

"Yes Uncle Gaius?" Hunith called, sticking her head out. "Oh. Hello, Balinor, Ector."

"Bring out some more bandages, please."

Hunith nodded hurriedly and came back, handing Gaius what he needed. She had grown in two years and her hair was much longer, down to her back and wore it up with a scarf. She helped hold Sayard's arm up and he grunted in a small thanks.

"I didn't know you were helping Gaius today." Balinor commented as Hunith moved around the room. Since the fire in her village, Hunith and her father Owen moved into a house in the lower town and Hunith had become somewhat of an assistant to Gaius and Alice around the physicians chambers when she had free time.

"Well Ygraine is with Vivenne and the other ladies of Court for stitching and I was invited but…" She shook her head and chuckled. "Then I saw your father coming up to the castle so I came too."

Sayard smiled. "She helped carry me up from the gates. She was my little walking stick." Hunith felt a blush creep up on her face.

The doors opened and Uther came in, Goloris just behind him. "Lord Ambrosius." Goloris cheered. "We weren't expecting you back for sometime."

"So everyone keeps telling me. Sire, Sir Goloris." he greeted them with a small nod.

"What news?" Uther asked, getting straight to the point. "Did you find him?"

Sayard looked at up at them and nodded. "Yes I found him." Gaius finished bandaging Sayard's ribs and let his arm down. "Thank you, old friend." he smiled at Gaius and Gaius patted his back.

"And what of it?" Uther asked. He had sent patrols out for weeks to hunt down the man who injured Balinor and he still became angry at the mention of that night. If Balinor had to describe his cousin with only one word to a complete stranger, he knew what it would be. 'Unforgiving.' The King could hold a grudge for a lifetime. It was what had spurred him on to reclaim Camelot and Balinor was both blessed and cursed to be apart of Uther's collection of objects and people he refused to 'share'.

Balinor had somehow found his way beside Hunith and the two stood side by side, their arms almost touching. "I finally captured the man who tried to kill Balinor. I killed him." Sayard admitted quietly. Ector stiffened and Hunith's hand made it into Balinor's. He didn't even look down at their joined fingers but tightened his grip on her hand to reassure her. "But before I did so, I gained some information out of him. He is apart of a group of men who call themselves _Déaþgodas_."

Balinor frowned. "Spirits." he translated.

"It means more than that, Balinor. It means… The Infernal. Gods. Deities. They believe themselves more powerful than druids, or sorcerers… They believe themselves more powerful than the Dragons for they know how to slay them."

"How can you slay a dragon?" Ector scoffed. "Only Dragons or Dragonlords can kill another Dragon."

"I do not know, but they have a way. They kill bloodlines and steal their magic. They steal the children's first so that the magic has nowhere to go to be passed on. It is easier to kill the child first as they are powerless to defend themselves. They draw their blood then go to kill the Dragonlords and either steal their magic too, or use the blood to withdraw the inheritance. That's why he was trying to kill Balinor first." A hand landed on Balinor's shoulder and he looked to see Ector's hand. He wasn't sure if the comfort was there for him or for Ector so he allowed it to stay.

"They slay the dragons then use their skins for armour. It is smart. Nothing can penetrate a Dragons hide. But to kill such a beast…" Sayard shook his head sadly.

Uther frowned, "For one man to have so much magic… is there not a consequence?"

With a nod Sayard replied, "Their name isn't too far from accurate. Having so much magic, makes them Gods."

"So it would be best to annihilate them." Uther said.

"We are organising it." Sayard assured him. "The Dragonlords. I have sent word and we are gathering next fortnight."

"You will leave again." Balinor said, understanding the words. He felt pain blossom in his chest. He had thought that when his father finally finished the man who had tried to kill him, that would be all. He hadn't known there would be a bigger War. If he had, he would never have asked his father to kill The Executioner. He would never risk his father's life like that.

Sayard smiled sadly. "I'm one of the Elders, Balinor. I have hunted one of them myself. I must go."

"It took you two years to hunt him down. Now that you are hunting them _all_ down, how long will that take?" he argued.

"Now I will have assistance. There is a great many of us keen to defend our bloodlines. To defend our children." He looked pointedly at Balinor and he sighed. "Their numbers are smaller than ours. They may have the power of Gods, but we are men of Dragons. Dragon trumps everything."

"Tell that to the ones who are dead." Balinor snapped. He let go of Hunith's hand and shook Ector's hand off his shoulder, then proceeded to leave the chambers. Behind him was a small argument of who should follow him but Hunith won out, ignoring the men and leaving before they could get a word out.

"Balinor!" she called out, in the hallway. He didn't stop moving. She sighed and chased after him, wondering how someone who was supposed to be a Lord could be so immature.

He allowed her to chase him out of the castle and down into the lower town where he went and found the forge. Inside he swept his cloak off and nodded briefly to the blacksmith, a young man named Thomas.

Hunith followed him in, with a small frown on her face as Balinor readily went to a work station where he'd obviously been many times before, moving around with familiarity. She stood back and watched as he found a large casting and started pouring hot iron inside of it, then let it cool enough to beat it into shape.

He then pulled the heated metal out of the mould and attached it to a long line of links. It was then Hunith recognised the shape of the chain. It was a large chain. Larger than any she could imagine. He sealed shut the link with more iron, which he beat together to bind them, then listened as he chanted with magic. The chain turned from silver iron to gold for a moment then died out again.

The whole process took more than an hour and Hunith just found herself a stool and sat there patiently. She watched and she waited for him to obviously calm down. In her mind, no man went and beat metal with such vigour unless they were furious with something and she did not know how to talk to a furious man.

"I'm sorry." he finally said. Hunith watched him turn to her, beads of sweat down his brow. He had flashes of gold still in his eyes, magic dying from them and his face was ashen from the heat of the forge.

"Don't be." she said smiling lightly. "I like watching you use magic."

He smiled back at her but then the grin faltered. "I just don't want him to leave again."

"Maybe you should tell him that." Hunith offered.

He shook his head. "Asking my father to step away from his duties as a Dragonlord and, in his mind, as a father would be the greatest dishonour I could show him."

"I'm sure he'd understand. You are his son and you merely care for him."

"You don't understand. Family and Kin is the way of the Dragons and their Dragonlord's. For him not to help would go against his very nature. I understand he must go and I would not ask him to dishonour himself. I simply wish he didn't have to leave."

Hunith herself couldn't understand but agreed anyway. "What are you making?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

He stared down at the chains then back at Hunith with a smile. "I am not yet a Dragonlord, and do not wish to be so for many years to come. I thought of how best I can imprison dragons for their crimes instead of sending them away to kill other innocent people and…" He lifted up the cooled chains. "I found a spell to make unbreakable chains."

"Really." she gasped. "That is amazing."

"Thank you." he said, tilting his head in embarrassment.

Huntih just stared at the metal. "And do you believe that can really entrap a dragon?"

"Only a powerful magic can break them free… or, of course, the key." He joked. "But they wouldn't be able to free themselves. Someone else would have to."

"That's brilliant." she admitted. "So Dragons could pay for their crimes."

Balinor frowned slightly then nodded. "Yes. We could imprison them much the same we we imprison humans. It would also save from killing the ones with lesser crimes and maybe the laws of the Dragons could become more lenient." He thought of how the Dragons themselves had harsh laws for each other, most of which the punishment was death. "I have yet to test them, however. So far though, they are indestructible."

They both stared at the chains and then Hunith reached out and touched Balinor's shoulder. "I know you're worried for your father, but he will be fine. Isn't he one of the Dragonlord Elder's? One does not live to see his age after so long for no reason."

Balinor smiled and agreed. "I know Hunith. Thank you for coming after me."

"You're welcome." she took his hand and tugged him along. "Now come. Your father has come home and you are absolutely filthy."

He just laughed, tilting his head back. "Alright, alright. But I first have to tend to the dragons. Come with me?"

Hunith wore a tense smile as she shook her head. "How about I organise a bath in your room for you and by the time you finish with Celosia and Nuriel, it will be ready and heated. Then we can meet in the kitchens for lunch."

Balinor felt a twinge of regret at the fear in her eyes. One thing he had not been able to help Hunith with since he rescued her was her fear of dragons. She never outright spoke of it, but he saw it in her eyes whenever he mentioned it and she also feared for him when he left the castle at night, afraid to find on of the Executioner's returned and gotten to him.

But the later fear, he understood. He himself had trouble going out at night without Ector or another companion.

However Hunith's fear of dragon's hurt him, almost like he couldn't share a part of his soul with her. "Alright. Sounds like a plan." _I can't push her,_ he thought sadly and landed a kiss on her cheek, as he always did, before heading down to the clearing where Nuriel and Celosia always were, hopefully keeping out of trouble.

* * *

_A letter to Sir Arnold,_

_I have read your interest in regaining your inheritance, but find I cannot allow you what you wish. Your grandfather's will is quite clear. The only way in which you can receive your fathers land is to be wed and with children. That was the law cited by your grandfather and as you are not wed or with children, the lands still belong to me._

_Once you are wed and with children, I shall returned them to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Gerome Hagen_

* * *

Arnold scrunched the letter up between his fingers and threw it against the wall of his chambers where it harmlessly bounced back and fell to the floor. He stared at the letter angrily and crossed his arms over his chest, laying his fists under his arms to stop himself from striking the stone.

During the time of Vertigern, Arnold had grown up in Camelot, in the citadel. His father had been a knight to Constantine but, when Vertigern came, he swore his allegiance to the new king.

All the while his father had been sending letters to Lord Ambrosius and Gaius, keeping them and King Budic informed of all the going's on inside Vertigern's court. Arnold's father, Sir Wallace had been dedicated to the Pendragon name and was the greatest spy Camelot ever knew, able to whisper in Vertigern's ear at the same time.

That was until thirteenth birthday.

Somehow, the King discovered Wallace's betrayal but not before Wallace learnt the King was planning to execute him. He quickly forced Arnold to escape the kingdom and he rode straight to Anglia, not resting until he got there and promptly collapsed at the gates. His father's lands had been handed over to, at the time, the Warlord Hagen.

Three years later, Arnold watched as Hagen realised Vertigern's time was nearing an end, and he dedicated his small army to Uther, including the lands that were entitled to him.

Much later, the two had struck a deal. Hagen would keep Arnold's lands until he became of age and was a Knight.

Now, Arnold was a Knight. He was nineteen and had been knighted by Uther they year before and became the second of his own command, which Sir Walden was the leader of. He had sent his seal, with his knighted name and the legion he belonged to, but now Hagen demanded a _wife_ and _child_.

He growled. The man was never going to give him his lands back, this he knew now. Even if he was to have twelve children, it would not be enough to appease the lord.

Though marriage was something that he had been pondering for some time, strangely. Or at least, a _particular_ marriage.

Arnold threw the thoughts from his head.

It has started two years ago really. The strange feelings he had to none other than Hunith Adhan. He thought of her as pretty and naïve, a child with a talent for falling and a certain energy that made everyone fall in love with her. It was hard to put his finger on but he could only describe it as her _kindness_.

But he dismissed such ideas because she was a child and she wasn't of noble breed and Uther looked down upon such things.

However, she was allowed to come to functions. It was strange but they reasoned she was Gaius's niece through marriage and Ygraine came to the girl's defence and proclaimed her a friend. Nimueh had agreed too and whilst Arnold despised her and all magic, her word was law in Uther's mind and soon he saw Hunith was more than just a pretty face.

She was smart.

She knew geography better than most knights, and could read and write and tell of Camelot's rich and diverse history. She didn't act like a peasant and quite easily upstaged many other young women her age in from Court with her witty comments and funny remarks.

Then she turned thirteen and she was old enough to be courted and Arnold stood at the banquet and watched as Thaddeus, the most annoying and possibly the most handsome – a debate he'd heard amongst the kitchen maids one day – of all the squires had asked her to dance. Balinor had just snorted in laughter and encouraged her to dance with the sixteen year old squire, but Arnold felt… jealous.

Hunith was thirteen. Many would be thinking of her as prospective wife to be wed on her sixteenth. He thought of Ygraine and Vivienne, one waiting for the perfect moment to marry for love and the other waiting for a certain King to realise she was pining for him, and rolled his eyes.

Marriage was about duty and honour and Arnold's father taught him the best brides were the intelligent but diligent ones. The ones that wouldn't speak until spoken to but whispered quiet things in his ear that he would not think of himself. Hunith always knew her place in court and had been giving Balinor and Nimueh ideas to improve Camelot since her arrival.

Now that Arnold was a member of Council if he had a wife such as Hunith, then her ideas would be his.

_And she is very pretty._ The idea kept forming back into his mind and despite the fact she was a commoner, he realised her talents made up for the unfortunate circumstances for her birth.

Obviously, Arnold could not marry her yet. She had three more years until she could be wed properly but Arnold could Court her and if she was a commoner, the age of her marriage could be brought down to fifteen and he could buy her from her father to ensure she didn't wed until then.

_If I was to be engaged and I had Uther's support…_ Hagen had to bow to Uther, despite everything else. An engagement should be enough for the treaty. It had to be enough, as he did not know what else he could offer him and did not have any other bride in mind. He pushed himself off from his chair and went straight to the council chambers.

As he entered, he found himself unsurprised to see Uther dining with his cousin Sayard, Tristan, Goloris and Ector. Balinor was out of sight and for this, Arnold couldn't help but be thankful. The acting Lord Ambrosius had a liking for her and wouldn't be surprised if he disagreed.

He bowed politely at Uther and Sayard, for despite his legion with magic, he was still a Lord of the land and he had to show him respect. "Your majesty. Milord." he bowed at both of them.

"Sir Arnold." Uther said curtly. "What is the matter?"

Arnold twisted his the leather of his glove around his finger for a moment then struck up some courage. "Sire, I come to ask for your permission to use your name on behalf of one of my… accounts."

Uther frowned. "What accounts?"

"Lord Hagen, sire. When my father was killed, Vertigern gave my father's lands to him. The lands are rightfully mine. He had I agreed upon my knighthood he shall give me my lands back. It has been a year and he has not. Instead, he gave me another proposition."

Uther exchanged a glance with Tristan who glanced at him and Ector had a smug grin with a look that clearly said, '_I told you so_'. "What proposition?" Uther asked

"That he would give me my lands should I marry and have a child."

Uther strummed his fingers together, glancing down at the papers in front of him. "Well surely he wishes the lands to be secure. If I remember correctly, there are people who live on those lands, are there not?" He stole a quick glance to Tristan who sighed and leant back on his chair and Ector just rolled his eyes.

"No sire, I don't believe that is his intent. However, if you sign your name and demand my lands back…"

"You cannot do that." Ector said clearly and everyone snapped their heads to him. He looked at Arnold sympathetically. "I mean, if I may speak. Whilst I sympathise with your plight, Arnold, if the King goes around demanding lands from Lord's, especially Lord's with have a tedious relationship with, then they'll start attacking."

"Hmm." Tristan agreed. "And I'm afraid a great many of legions in our army come from Hagen. For Uther to demand the lands back…"

"It would be a Civil War." Goloris concluded, looking more at Uther than at Arnold. "It has been four years since you recovered the throne, sire and the damages from Vertigern's rule, especially that to the morale of the people is great. To have feuds amongst our own men would not stir up too much distrust in the Crown."

Uther waved his hand. "I wasn't going to agree with it in the first place. _Not_, Arnold, because I do not care, but because I already knew of all the problems Goloris, Tristan and Ector have pointed out." Uther turned back to Arnold. "I apologise and wish to help you after all you and your father have done for me, but when it comes to Hagen, my hands are tied."

"If you would hear out one more idea I have, milord." Arnold stepped forward and the five men in the room watched him. "If I was to change the proposition. If I was to ask Hagen to allow an engagement and not a wedding and if you oversee the contract… he would have to forfeit the lands to me."

Uther looked at his current council and they all shrugged. Hagen would be bound by his word if Uther oversaw it. "Why engagement? Why not simply settle for the marriage?"

Arnold bit his lip and glanced at Sayard and Ector, both of whom would tell Balinor of his intents to the young Hunith. "She is too young, at the moment sire. I have not even asked for her hand."

With a small nod, Uther said, "If you ask for her hand and she says yes, and you can get Hagen to agree on the new terms, I shall oversee the contract personally. I give you my word."

Arnold smiled and bowed. "Thank you, your majesty."

In the next two hours, Arnold had bathed and shaved and was walking down towards the lower town to the house Hunith lived in with her father, near the very edge of the city. He picked up his cloak and to save it from being messed in the dirt and stood outside of Owen Adhan's door.

He knocked and moment's later the door opened to show the blue eyed Owen, his caramel coloured hair receding slightly with age. "Ah… Sir…" he trailed off.

"Arnold. Sir Arnold." He forced a large smile on his face. "May I come in?"

Owen raised an eyebrow. "I've paid my taxes."

"That is not what this is about." Arnold said tightly. "It's about your daughter."

"My daughter?"

"Hunith."

A small amount of alarm swept across his face. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, Mister Adhan. May I please come in." he repeated strenuously.

After schooling his features, Owen nodded and stepped away from the door. Arnold stepped inside and despite the house being on the very outreaches of the citadel, it was rather spacious. It was divided into two sections, the dining room, kitchen and a bed and then the back space which Arnold assumed was a second bedroom.

He assumed Owen slept in the front room, his boots beside the bed end. "Hunith is out?"

"Yes. With Lord Balinor and the Lady Ygraine from what she said. Would you like a drink?" he offered.

Arnold nodded gratefully and sat at the dining table. "Tea, if you have it."

Owen went about making a mug and returned, putting the cups down and sitting across from Arnold. "I apologise however, I am not too familiar with you. I know you apart of King Uther's most trusted knights however I am only on personal terms with a few who take care of Hunith whilst I am farming."

Arnold looked surprised. "You work on the fields?"

He nodded. "I stay there for five days of the week and return here for the rest of the time. The fields are too much of a distance to constantly go and return and I am afraid I have no other trade. The knights and Gaius and Alice and Balinor and the Lady Ygraine and Sorceress Nimueh… Between them all, Hunith is alone." he smiled lightly. "My sister and my brother helped raise Hunith together but just before the dragon attacked, Lissa left to raise her own family and my brother moved to Essetir with her cousins. She missed all her cousins and her family but now has the nobles of Camelot." He snorted. "An upgrade from my brother's brats, I believe."

Arnold was slightly lost with the man pouring his heart out but smiled despite himself. "She is quite amazing."

"That she is."

The words came to Arnold and he suddenly knew exactly how he would tell Owen. "Sir, I may no a way in which your daughter will be provided for, for the rest of her days." A small frown erupted between Owen's brows but he didn't speak. "I wish to marry her when she comes of age." He offered. "I believe she'd make a fine Lady of the Court and I can even pay for your taxes and your needs until she is of the marrying age."

With a sigh, Owen stood up from his chair. "Sir Knight, this is a bold thing you ask."

"I know, however–"

"For my daughter to marry a knight would be a blessing for her days." he said quite seriously, letting Arnold fall quiet. "She would forever be taken care of, even after your death. She would have all the fineries of life that I cannot provide for her. However, there is something I need to know before I tell you my answer and you must answer with your word as a knight that it is true."

Arnold's face grew worried as he feared what exactly the farmer might ask him but as his blue eyes flashed and he spoke, it wasn't what the knight had expected. "Why do you wish to marry my daughter?"

His face collapsed into surprise and he actually laughed. "Sir, have you seen your daughter? She's beautiful and smart and witty and everything a man would want in a wife."

"But what is she to you?" Owen repeated. "Who is my daughter to you, Sir Knight?"

Arnold frowned, not understand. "She… She is…"

"Is she love? Do you love my daughter?" Owen said harshly.

He blinked in surprise and shook his head. "No but…"

"Then my answer is the same." Owen replied, his jaw set in a firm line.

Arnold stood up in surprise. "What?"

With a long sigh Owen said, "Sir Arnold, I only have my daughter in this life and I will give her hand to no man, especially when she is so young, for nothing less that true love."

"But…" Arnold choked. "You haven't even heard of what I was willing to offer!"

"Nothing less that true love." Owen repeated. "And she must love you back for I would never resign my daughter to a lesser fate." His face was stonily serious and his stance unmovable. Arnold had seen men like him before, set in a hard resolve and rather than fight it, he stood and let himself out, too humiliated to take another course of action.

* * *

_Dear Uther,_

_I know there is much that we must talk about. The other night, in your chambers… Uther, I do believe I love you. Please, I know this improper to ask but will you escort me to the banquet tonight?_

_Your love,_

_ Vivienne_

* * *

Because of Sayard's arrival, a great dinner was prepared for the return of the Lord. The Court Dragon Master sat in his dutiful place, to the right of the King and for the night, Lady Cecelia sat on Uther's left as he escorted her.

The Lady Vivienne kept shooting Cecelia deathly looks but Uther pointedly ignored them, instead focusing on laughter with his friends.

Balinor sat just down the table with Ector and Lewis, then Goloris and Ygraine and Hunith and Agravaine. Much to Agravaine and Hunith's displeasure, the two had accompanied each other for the evening, Ygraine almost insisting upon it and then, Tristan forcing Agravaine to accept after she bothered the eldest brother for so long. "How lovely would it be if we were to be sisters?" Ygraine asked, a large smile on her face.

In that moment, Hunith wished she'd had a brother to marry Ygraine to, because she'd much rather break apart Goloris and Ygraine than be forced near Agravaine for too long. But she didn't say that and instead was grateful she was welcomed to the King's banquet.

The room was mainly filled with close friends. Frenwyn and Lachlan and the quiet and humble Walden; Gaius accompanied by Alice and a slightly perturbed looking Arnold. Nimueh was sitting across from Hunith with two of the women from the Isle of the Blessed, Irena and Elissa, both of whom had taken up Nimueh's previous role as a mediator between the king and the Isle.

There were formalities, of course, but Hunith couldn't help but compare it to a large family dinner.

"Everyone!" Uther stood, raising his goblet and the whole room fell to silence. "I wish you all to raise a toast to my Uncle," he turned his cup to face Sayard and everyone raised their goblets. Sayard smiled humbly. "For his return and good health and for his continued good health in the battles ahead. May your sword be as sharp as your mind, and may you cut down your enemies unharmed. To Sayard."

"Sayard." Everyone cheered and wine spilt sloppily over goblets as it was drunk. Hunith and Ygraine giggled to themselves as some hit their dresses and simply would clean it later.

Sayard bowed his head in thanks. "To have all of your prayers, is all I need my friends. It will be enough to keep me safe."

Hunith saw Balinor tense but he had a small smile on his face nonetheless. She shot him a look of reassurance down the table, which he gratefully saw and shot back at her. As Uther sat back down Goloris started standing up, much to a blushing Ygraine's embarrassment.

Tristan smirked and looked as though he'd almost expected it and Agravaine rolled his eyes beside Hunith. She frowned, not sure of what was happening as Goloris raised his goblet. "My friends, my king, my lords." he bowed to Uther then Sayard. "I know this is a celebration for our dear Lord's return, however there is much happiness in my life which I wish to share with you all. If you will allow it, milord." He turned his head to Sayard who agreed by tilting his goblet towards the knight.

"Yesterday I asked Tristan for Ygraine's hand in marriage." Hunith perked up in surprise and Ygraine just ducked her head. Meanwhile, Uther seated at he head of the table, started turning pale. "He obviously said no." Ygraine laughed at this, and Tristan just smirked under his glass. "Unless, of course, I got Ygraine to agree." Goloris looked down at Ygraine and held his hand out. She took it, smiling up at him. "And she did."

The table erupted into applause, and Hunith and Nimueh both stared at Ygraine, wondering how she had kept this a secret from them for an entire day. The words _congratulations_ started being thrown around and everyone looked happy except, Hunith noticed, the King.

After embracing both Ygraine and Goloris and congratulating them, Hunith stepped back and hit Balinor. He looked down at her with a smile but said nothing, resting a hand on her shoulder instead. She smiled and the touch, ducking her head.

She couldn't deny her own feelings. Over the last two years, possibly since the moment that he saved her from the flames, Hunith had been harbouring a secret crush on Balinor.

She was reasonable and knew that she was far too young for him and that, as a future Lord, he needed to marry someone more of his own station, but she couldn't help it. Her heart fluttered whenever he was near and she blushed whenever he complimented her or even touched her. But there was a large part of her that knew he saw her more like a sister than anything else.

Hunith found herself looking around the room to distract herself and somehow, her eyes landed on the King's face. Unlike everyone else's faces, filled with happiness and congratulations and words of love and hope to the happy couple, Uther's face spoke one of pain and anguish.

He was staring at Ygraine as though his heart had been ripped out and was being burned in front of her eyes. Hunith knew that look. She'd worn it once when she'd seen Balinor dancing with one of the Ladies of Court at a function the year before. "Oh…" And suddenly Hunith realised why the King was so torn. _He loves Ygraine._

Suddenly, the King stood, his chair almost falling back. His face was no longer contorted in pain but one of anger. Hunith was frightened that he would do something to hurt Goloris, but instead of heading to the happy couple, he wrapped his arm around Vivienne's waist and tugged her close then lifted a random goblet off the table.

"A toast." he called out over the noise. Everyone turned to face the King, falling into polite silence. "To the most beautiful Lady Ygraine and the _brave Sir Goloris_ of _Cornwall_." His words were loving but his tone lacked conviction and was peppered with anger. "May your _marriage_ be blessed and filled with love and just as fruitful as mine."

Everyone gasped in surprise and it was Balinor, from behind Hunith who spoke first. "Yours, sire?" he questioned.

"Of course." Uther forced the grin on his face and it was painful to watch. "Did I not inform anyone? That I am marrying Vivienne?"

There was another gasp and this time it was accompanied by a goblet falling to the floor with a clatter as the Lady Cecelia dropped it in shock. Everyone looked between the woman Uther accompanied to the banquet and then his obvious arm around the excited and elated looking Vivienne.

Nimueh and the ladies from the Isle looked surprised and particularly nervous and Ygraine had a forced smile on her face as though she knew why Uther was doing such a thing.

Goloris was the only one in the room not unsettled by this turn of events, his good nature shining through as he stepped forward and reached his hand forward, "Congratulations, milord, Lady Vivienne."

After looking down at the hand in surprise, Uther took it only a moment later, squeezing it back and a small amount of guilt on his features. "Thank you, Goloris."

* * *

_Dear Bagdemagus,_

_My friend and my brother, I fear I have made a grievous mistake. You know of my feelings for Ygraine and, obviously, the many attempts I have made for her hand. She has indeed become engaged to Goloris and in my fury, I engaged myself to Lady Vivienne of Burgoyne._

_Bagdemagus, tell me what to do. The other knights have removed themselves from the situation as they are all brothers in arms to Goloris but you are an unknown. Please, Bagdemagus, I need your advice._

_Sincerely,_

_Uther_

* * *

The feeling inside of Uther was one of pure emptiness. He felt like a hole had been dug in his heart and then he'd been placed in the bottom of it and someone was slowly filling the earth above him with quicklime and pumice, hardening under the sun and suffocating him.

He sat in his chambers, staring blankly over his dining table, one arm slung over the armrest and the other supporting his head.

Uther was dead. Or at least, he was dead on the inside. And he never wanted to move or react or even love again.

It was horrifying. How much one woman could make him suffer and she had yet to acknowledge him other than to bow and call him sire. Ygraine was getting married to _Goloris_.

His heart fumed.

What did _Goloris_ have the Uther didn't? Uther was a King who owned a Kingdom and Goloris was a knight with some land in his families name in Cornwall. Uther was handsome and even Goloris had once said he looked like he got into a fight with a bear and lost. What was Goloris compared to a King?

He flinched at the thought.

Goloris was his friend for gods sake!

Or he was supposed to be.

A new feeling of betrayal bubbled up inside of him but then he discarded it. Goloris hadn't known his feelings for Ygraine, the buffoon unable to see his own nose in front of his face when she was in the room. He probably never noticed the king's pining expression, to exasperated with his own.

Any fool with eyes could see how hopelessly in love Goloris was with Ygraine. He worshiped the ground she walked on, doted her with flowers and gifts and she did the same for him. It was rare to see him walking through the castle without a token from her. A flower, a handkerchief or even a scarf on one occasion in winter. Ygraine was so sickeningly in love with Goloris that she couldn't see Uther behind the big lugs head and all the damn butterflies!

_And now_ he was marrying _Vivienne!_

Of all the women in the kingdom, why had he committed himself to, why did he say Vivienne? Cecelia had been sitting next to him! Oh yes, Cecelia… Uther flinched.

She had cried… and wept… and moped about the dishonour. Uther rolled her eyes. Apparently, she had thought she and Uther were to be married after he bedded her. There were other Ladies of Court who had thought a similar way but because he had been escorting Cecelia whilst he'd announced his engagement to Vivienne, apparently she was threatening to end her own life.

Which was pathetic.

But then again, Uther was King.

Shouldn't Ygraine be the one who had to get dragged off the battlements screaming and crying and tearing her dress at the horror of going on alone in the world without being Uther's wife?

Not that he was certain that was what happened to Cecelia. He had only heard rumours… Through the guard who had apparently dragged her off the ledge… But rumours all the same.

He needed to walk and clear his mind. But he also didn't need to be seen or recognised as the King.

After quickly inspecting the hall to see it was empty, Uther got out his cloak and wrapped it over him, covering his head. It was late evening and the sun had yet to set but work around the castle was dwindling. He got out with relative ease and made it down to the lower town.

Just as he was about to cross the drawbridge, he became aware of a second set of footsteps following him. He frowned and turned his head, blinking in surprise as he saw Hunith chasing after him. When their eyes locked, she flagged him down, nodding to the guards at the gate as she passed them by.

He stopped, just outside the gates and waited, somewhat curious as to why she was hailing him down. Then he saw a bag in her hand and wondered if it was just another favour from the people to congratulate him on his engagement.

She stopped beside him, breathless from running to meet him and laughed. He frowned but she just grinned and said, "Sorry, sire. I saw you leaving and I thought to join you… I need to get gather herbs for Gaius and Alice and…" she caught her breath, looking up to the sky. "It's too dark to go alone."

Uther nodded slowly and realised what the bag was for. _Not a gift then._ For that, relief washed over him. "Why don't you get someone else to escort you?" he asked.

Hunith blinked in surprise. "Pardon, milord. You must be busy. I'm sorry, I did not think of that at all. Ector and Balinor are having dinner with their father, Lewis, Lachlan and Frenwyn are on guard duty and Walden is on a patrol… The women never come and I did not have anyone to ask."

Uther raced through all the names in his mind and asked, "What of Arnold and Goloris? And don't you have any other friends?"

"Well Arnold and I do not mix much and Goloris is busy with Ygraine." she blushed at that, shaking her head. "Otherwise, she would have come with me. I'm sorry for taking up your time, sire." Hunith went to leave but Uther suddenly didn't want to be alone.

"Hunith." he called out and she stopped. "I-I wasn't dismissing you. I'd enjoy the company and if you must gather these herbs now, I shall accompany you."

With a small smiled, Hunith bowed. "Thank you, milord."

He made a face. "You know, the others only call me 'sire' and 'milord' when company's present or they're being formal. Otherwise, it's Uther."

Hunith nodded and said, "Uther then."

The two walked together in a comfortable silence, Hunith leading the way. Every now and then she'd pause to collect something and Uther would pause with her and watch. By the fifth plant he asked her, "How did you know it was me?" Hunith stopped and stared at him, slightly confused. "When I was walking by. Not even the guards at the gate recognised me."

She turned back to the plant and kept snipping at it with a pair of shearers. "Your gait. You have a very specific walk."

Uther snorted. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, though not angrily.

"Not anything bad." she said earnestly. "It's just… when you walk. You sort of…" She tilted her head to the side then tried to mimic him.

Uther laughed as Hunith strode across the forest in a near perfect imitation of the way Uther strode around the castle. "Anyway," she said, blushing. "I'd recognise it anywhere. It's very distinct."

"Do you know how everyone walks then?" he leant against a tree to watch her.

After her face turned redder she nodded. "I sort of, watch people."

"Show me." Uther asked, amused. "Show me my knights."

She bit her lip and then nodded. "Alright then." Hunith drew her shoulders back and lifted her chin. "This is Frenwyn. He marches." She even darted her head around like Frenwyn did when he was on patrol. "Lachlan is more brisk and skips, sort of." She moved her shoulders down walked more casually, adding a bounce to her step. "Ector walks with his arms." When Uther frowned, she showed him and, though Uther had never noticed it before, when Ector walked it was though his arms propelled him forward and not his legs.

"And Walden moved quietly… too quietly for me to imitate, but I shall try." She took a breath then made her movements miniscule as she led herself with her knees the way Walden did, but kept her movements as silent as possible. "Then there is Balinor who climbs everything." She rolled her eyes as she mimicked his marching steps that did in fact look like he was climbing. "And Arnold walks with fists." She clenched her hands together and marched. "Then there is Goloris and he hunches over."

Uther felt the heavy feeling of being buried at the bottom of the hole as he saw Goloris come alive in the way Hunith moved. Like Goloris, she nudged her head down so she looked stooped, leading her stride with her head rather than her chest like other knights. He blinked twice and then asked, "What about Ygraine? Can you copy her?"

Hunith paused and then bit her lip looking decidedly nervous. "I can try, milord."

"Uther." he corrected her mildly.

Hunith set her face into a determined expression then started waltzing across the grass but it was nothing compared to Ygraine. She tried again then stopped. "I don't think I can. She isn't like anyone else… she sort of…" Hunith braced her hands and spun around, flying over the grass with her feet barely moving. "Glides."

Uther chuckled darkly. "Well if you can't imitate her, it's official then. She's one of a kind and irreplaceable."

Sinking back Hunith said, "You love her."

He looked up, surprised but then chuckled darkly. "You noticed?"

"I have a feeling everyone has." she said weakly. Uther sunk back against the tree and sighed. Hunith hesitated then went over and sat on the grass across from him. He looked up at her through his fingers, an eyebrow raised. "How long have you loved her?"

"When I first met her, I was sixteen and she was around your age." Uther shook his head. "Anyway, even then she was beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman to ever walk into Anglia, and now Camelot. Everyone wanted to court her and one day, when I was eighteen, I asked Tristan if I could marry her.

"He laughed at me and said no." Uther sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "By then, her and Goloris had already fallen in love and no matter how many times I pointed out I was a future King, Tristan insisted love was more relevant and Ygraine clearly didn't love me."

Hunith frowned, "Well of course love is more relevant."

Uther rolled his eyes. "Tell me. Will love get you a kingdom?"

"It got you one." she pointed out. Uther didn't understand so Hunith explained. "You loved your father. You loved your people. Why else would you come back? I'm sure you could have lived an easier life being Budic's ward. You would have all the riches of being a prince and a king, but none of the responsibility. Surely it was love that brought you here."

"It was…" he started to answer, unsure of himself. "But it was mostly honour. I couldn't let Vertigern usurp my throne. Camelot is mine."

"Camelot belongs to the people." she corrected him. "You merely govern them and hold power over them but Camelot is theirs. They plough and sow the fields, they feed the people, they make the money that pays your taxes and makes your crown." Her eyes were wide eyed and blue and so filled with innocence, Uther couldn't find fault in her argument. "You help them function, Uther and to do so, you must love them or at least the idea of them." She rested a hand on his knee and smiled.

"And sometimes, true love is worth more than a kingdom. I know it must upset but… True love, the kind that Ygraine and Goloris feel is worth more than all the kingdoms in the world. It's worth more than gold or the sun… it's an untameable force that frees the soul and entraps it at the same time." she looked off into the distance airily and rested her chin on her knees. "It feels like you are sinking and flying all at once because on one had it is so _real_ but on the other, it shall never truly be. It's how I imagine magic to feel."

Uther smiled. "You are in love."

She nodded sadly. "Very much so. But it is ridiculous. My father was muttering just last night how I am much to young to love. I am just a child and, to him, I always will be."

"I loved as a child. It is just as real as when you are an adult and hurts just the same. Unless of course I am mistaking love for some sort of torture. The thought has crossed my mind…" Hunith snorted in a very unladylike manner and clutched her hand over her mouth. Uther just grinned and the two descended into laughter at the absurdity of it all.

They lasted like that for a little longer before Hunith's laughter died down first and she giggled, "May I ask you something that may seem improper… not about you." she added when she saw his face. "About… about Agravaine."

"What about him?"

"Is he Tristan and Ygraine's half-brother or something?" she asked, gasping slightly. "I mean… Ygraine is beautiful and smart and lovely and Tristan, he is just as handsome. Every woman in the kingdom wishes to be his bride but Agravaine is so dark and haughty compared to their light."

Uther chuckled, shaking his head. "I do not know, honestly. The thought has crossed my mind too. Though he is quite intelligent and on his way to being a great tactical strategist, like his brother."

"What about a knight?"

Uther winced. "Agravaine, with a sword. No."

Their laughter started again and the two couldn't stop.

The sky had darkened around them and there was no chance Hunith would be able to see the rest of the herbs she was supposed to gather. "Shall I escort you back up to your home?"

"I must take these to Gaius first." she said, waving the nettle she'd found around, careful not to touch any of the stinging parts. "Then home."

"I shall walk you to the castle then." he stood up and dusted himself and then held his hand out to help her up. He forced Hunith to lace her hand through his arm and, like a proper gentlemen, escorted her all the way up to the very door of Gaius's chambers. "Thank you very much, Hunith. You have given me much to think about."

"You are welcome, sire." she bowed her head.

"Uther." he said again then opened the door for her to enter and saw her face light up. Inside the room was Balinor and Uther realised who she was so in love with. He closed the door before they could see him and then started heading to his chambers, recalling all of what Hunith had said.

Then he stopped, his feet sticking together on the step. _It's how I assume magic to feel…_

He blinked a few times and rushed off through the castle to Nimueh's chambers. He threw the door open and it slammed. Later he would think, _thank the gods she wasn't doing something private _but at the time one crazed thought burst through his mind, hammering like a blacksmith against a dented shield. "Magic!" he exclaimed and Nimueh looked up from her book and snapped it shut, sitting up in her bed.

"Uther? What is the matter?"

"Magic." he said clearly, rushing around the bed and picking Nimueh up until she was in front of him and, almost, on eye level. "You can do magic."

"Yes, well I am Court Sorceress. It would be strange if I couldn't."

"Yes, but… you could cast a spell…" he trailed off and took Nimueh's hands in his, pulling them up until he clutched them against his chest. "You could cast a spell on Ygraine."

At the mention of their common friend, Nimueh backed away from Uther and shook her head. "What sort of spell would you have me cast?" she asked, but already knew the answer.

"A love spell." he whispered.

Nimueh rubbed her eyes, and shook her head then walked away. "You are delirious."

"No, I'm not." he walked after her. "For the first time in my life, I am thinking clearly."

"No one in their right mind would use a love potion." Nimueh turned and glared at Uther. "Do you know the risks? She will not be in love with you, she will be infatuated. She will be _obsessed_."

"But she will be mine." Uther finished.

Nimueh snorted, "You have lost your mind."

Uther strode across the room in three paces and grabbed Nimueh's shoulder's, bringing her close. "Do you not see? I have not lost my mind. I have made it up. Ygraine can be mine, if you assist."

"There are so many things wrong with this." she murmured, then tugged away. "What of Goloris? How will he feel?"

"Can't you make them fall out of love?"

"Love is a tricky business." Nimueh leant against her desk. "You cannot mess with it fully. And true love's kiss is a cure to almost anything. You do not understand however. It is not that I can't do these things. It is that I won't."

Suddenly becoming enraged, Uther roared, "I am your King!"

"I am your friend!" she shouted back, drawing up to her full height which was no where close to Uther's but just as imposing. "And this Uther, is madness. To make Ygraine fall in love with you with magic would be a sin against your nature."

Uther winced and growled, "You don't understand. I love her. I need to be with her. She is all I think about, night and day."

"Find a hobby. I took up stitching to forget about Ector." she shrugged. "Or maybe I can strip you of your obsession. But forcing Ygraine to love you? I cannot do that. She is my friend too and I love her and do not want to ruin her love with Goloris. They are destined for each other. I see it in the stars. Their children shall be filled with love and light and hope… Who am I to stop that?"

Tears exploded behind Uther's eyes but he refused to cry. He couldn't. His heart felt as though it had been ripped out once again and this time was beating on the floor between himself and Nimueh. _No. I will not take no for an answer._ "Think about it." he said fiercely. "You have until tomorrow evening. If you will not do it as my friend, Nimueh, then I shall find someone else. Don't think I won't."

With that, Uther stormed out of the room and slammed the door closed, leaving Nimueh worried and alone.

* * *

_Dear Uther,_

_Are you mad? Lady Vivienne? I know you're in love with Ygraine, but please! Control yourself man! Go and tell her things are not working out and that you apologise but you will not marry her. She is lovely but she's very… clingy._

_Anyway, her uncle tried to have her married off to me last summer and it was the most horrible three weeks of my life… All she talked about was you!_

_Ygraine is a lovely woman but you will find another Uther. Do not despair and, whatever you do, do not settle for Vivienne Burgoyne._

_Sincerely,_

_Bagdemagus._

* * *

Once Uther had left her presence, Nimueh felt sick.

Uther wanted to use magic to make Ygraine love him.

Her stomach flipped over and she felt ill. Was he really that determined to force her into his arms?

Nimueh and Ygraine were of the same age and when they first met, the young girls had not gotten along. She had just returned to Anglia from the Isle and heard a great deal through Balinor about a beautiful girl who had come along and was so pretty and amazing. She doted on him like a mother would and snuck him extra sweets after dinner with a _brilliant _smile and laughter like a peal of bells.

She had burned with jealousy.

Before that, Balinor had never cared much for any girl but her and she was counted as the most beautiful girl in all of Anglia. Nimueh was used to having all her male friends surround her and protect her and did not want to share.

Upon arriving in Anglia, she made that very clear to Ygraine who had just thrown her nose up in the air and went about her business. It then became a summer of competition to see which of them could outdo the other and impress the boys more. They had sword fights and archery lessons together and they were both fiercely competitive.

Then, one afternoon, they were chasing each other down the hill to reach the boys first during their practice, when Nimueh slipped and she skidded down the hill on her backside, tearing up her dress.

The boys had laughed – except Ector and by default, Balinor who attempted to punch them all into submission – and Nimueh had started to cry. Ygraine and come over and helped her up and then stood behind her the entire way back up to the castle and gave her a dress to wear.

As Nimueh was changing behind a screen Ygraine said, "You know I think from this moment on we should be friends. We'd make far better friends than enemies, don't you think?"

And apart from the women on the Isle, Nimueh didn't have any female companions and they were all so much older than her that she got confused at what they were talking about half the time. "I'd like that." she confessed and once she came out fully dressed, Ygraine hugged her, taking her by surprise.

"Friends do that." she said matter-of-factly. "Especially real friends. They do that a lot."

From that moment on they were the best of friends, often ganging up against the boys and winning and Nimueh couldn't ask for another. She was to be Ygraine's maid of honour and would replace her mother's duties in the ceremony. Tristan was going to replace her father's duties and, upon request, Balinor would perform magic to entertain. Goloris had Frenwyn in the role of best man, the two by far the closest.

The wedding was scheduled for a month away and it was all planned out.

Nimueh shut her eyes tight and pushed the thoughts from her mind. She was not going to submit to Uther. She was not going to do as he asked and ruin her best friends life.

With those thoughts in mind, Nimueh changed into her nightclothes and laid in bed, extinguishing all the flames in the room with a flash of her golden eyes.

Sleep took her over quickly and she turned over in her bed and wrapped her arm around her pillow to mimic the feeling of a warm body.

In her dreams, Nimueh saw Ector, smiling and holding a child with thick brown hair and green eyes and a woman made out in a blur, hugging him around his waist. He swung the child around and then looked at her directly, his eyes becoming more sombre and finally smiling at her happily. He clutched his son to his cheek and looked at peace with the world, finally.

She turned in her dream and saw Ygraine and Goloris, laughing and dancing in a grand ballroom with tall golden haired children all as beautiful as their mother and as regal and brave as their father.

Again she turned and saw Balinor and Hunith, both much older standing underneath garlands, pronouncing their love to one another. She saw herself, becoming the most powerful Sorceress in the land and training Balinor and Hunith's son, the child laden with the craft who often dove head first into his grandfather's arms. There were more children to be had by Balinor and Hunith but only one was a boy and he held a special place in his father's heart.

Tristan never married in her dreams, but found peace through his nieces and nephews and taught Balinor's son how to use a sword when all others failed. She saw Lewis wed with six children, Lachlan grinning foolishly in the arms of a red headed woman, Frenwyn teaching squire's and his sons, Walden cheerfully finding himself a wife and settling down and teaching an entire generation of knights respect and honour.

_Nimueh…_ a soft voice breathed and she turned her head once more and was faced with Uther and Vivienne.

Vivienne, hair darker than night and eyes as pale as the moon wore the Queen's crown and smiled, vanity echoing off her own darkly beautiful features. She wasn't hateful, but she loved herself more than all others and it showed. She clung to Uther's side who watched on indifferent. He saw Vivienne's child grown in her stomach and Nimueh twisted her head to the side as she watched the two stand regally in front of the turrets of Camelot and time moved forward, aging them.

Their child, a daughter, would never win her father's favour. Vivienne would grow jealous of the girl's beauty and distant from the King's bed, making her twisted and cruel. The girl would grow and age and become bitter from a lack of love. She saw many try and warm the girl's heart. Goloris's son, Balinor's son, Ector's son, Lewis's son… they all tried to make the Princess happy but her parents cold rejected broke something in her and the love she didn't feel in childhood could never be replaced.

Then, Uther was dead.

Killed at the hands of his daughter.

The girl, now Queen, became a ruthless sorceress. Her lines filled with darkness as she destroyed Camelot. No light could penetrate her as her reign continued and hundreds died. Vivienne was condemned at the hands of her daughter and soon Nimueh and her friends escaped Camelot.

Except for Balinor's son.

He went with Ector's son and pleaded with the Queen and tried to make her see sense.

With a flick of her unforgiving wrists, she killed Ector's son and the son of the Dragonlord shouted in pain as he clutched his dead cousin. Even then, he begged the Queen to see the wrongs in her world. Begged her to come to the light.

Nimueh tried to scream at the boy – man – unborn child – that his endeavours were useless and she was too powerful, even for Nimueh but the boy stood up tall, apologised, and blasted away the Queen into oblivion.

The world slowed, ash raining down in a broken Camelot filled with collapsed buildings and a broken man. Balinor's son looked down at the dead Queen and Nimueh recognised that heartache across his face as one forged by love.

Her own heart twisted and she choked on a pained sob. He twisted a dagger in his hand, one carved by Dragonlord's and embedded with a sapphire jewel and plunged it into his own heart. She heard the heart wrenching cries of Balinor and Hunith and saw Ygraine shaking her head in despair.

Nimueh was no longer watching the fall of the Queen and her only love, but in a cave somewhere seeing two sets of parents fall apart and her best friend sob. "He was just a boy. They both were."

Nimueh's voice was cold and calculating and she couldn't control the words. "They were men, Ygraine. They knew what they were sacrificing. Kay for Merlin and Merlin for her."

"For love?" Ygraine shook her head. "We loved him too."

"He loved her more…" _And he always will…_ A voice whispered to her, the same that had beckoned her to turn her head towards Uther. _No matter what the destiny, or the fate… they are intertwined._

The Queen and the Dragonlord. Nimueh stood in the middle of the broken Camelot once more and saw it crumble around her. She watched people die as Kings fought for the land, watched magic become enslaved by the kingdoms…

_All of this because of Vivienne and Uther's daughter._

She sat up, startled and found herself awake, clutching her chest. Nimueh turned to the window and saw the dawn rising above the battlements that her bedroom faced. She forced her covers from her body and walked over to her scrying bowl.

Staring into the depths, she waved a hand over to try and see the future but all she saw within the shallow pool was Camelot's fiery grave. "No, no, no…" she tried to adjust the future, to show her the path should Ygraine and Uther marry, her addled mind considering the King's proposition.

But all she saw was Balinor's son. He was the same man from her dreams, if not thinner and gaunt. All she saw was him clutching a dying woman to his chest near a lake, eyes filled with tears and pressing a bitter kiss goodbye to her lips.

She frowned and tried to see more of the future but only found a blonde haired blue-eyed son of Ygraine, riding a horse through Darkling Forest, in an attempt to find the son of Balinor. Once more she shifted the waters but this time saw the son of Balinor, serving the son of Ygraine dinner and realised, Balinor's son was nothing more than a servant and for the son to be Ygraine's in a future where Ygraine married Uther…

Nimueh pushed away from the scrying bowl, her heart clenching. Was that what the Old Religion wanted? Was that how things were supposed to be? With Ygraine and Uther's son a Prince and Balinor and Hunith's a slave?

Was that better than the destruction of Camelot? Did Nimueh's betrayal of Ygraine's trust matter more than the lives of everyone in the kingdom?

Pained, Nimueh thought of Ector and ran her hand over the scrying bowl again. It occurred to her it didn't matter whose future was damaged, as long as her Ector and his son were safe in the new world.

Once again she saw him with a faceless woman and a beautiful son. It was the same son, brown hair and green eyes… The babe grew up to be a man and the man grew up to be a knight, fighting alongside the Prince of Camelot and then the King of Camelot.

Nimueh's heart blossomed and, despite all her misgivings, she knew what she had to do.

It was hours later, after she had everything prepared and her magic set did she enter Uther's chamber's unannounced. He had company in the form of a serving girl with blonde wispy hair and watery blue eyes.

In no way was she anything compared to Ygraine, but Nimueh saw enough of the similarity to understand. The serving girl was doing nothing but standing close by and Uther hadn't even begun whatever it was he was about to do. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Nimueh didn't reply but turned to the serving girl. "Leave us. Your assistance is no longer required of the King."

A flood of relief washed over the girl and she bowed to the Court Sorceress and the King before departing in a rush. Nimueh waved her hands over the table and with a simple transporting spell all the she had prepared in her own room set itself up over Uther's dining table. "What is all of this?" he demanded.

"I have thought about it, long and hard and I shall assist you." Nimueh said. The sheer joy on Uther's face was unexplainable. She hadn't seen him look that happy since moment's after Vertigern's death when he collapsed in relief and realised he was King. "Under two conditions."

Uther nodded eagerly. "Anything. You wish it and it shall be yours."

"Firstly, you must _never_ bed Vivienne again." she said coldly. "Never. Not even in your darkest hour. In fact, you must ensure she is committed to someone else entirely and not have a single sinful thought about her."

"I can do that, easily." he said as though it wasn't even a problem. "What else?"

Nimueh twisted her hands together and finally relaxed. "You must find Ector a wife. She must be loyal and kind and love him more than you love Ygraine. She must be sweet of temperament, intelligent, care for him and should be someone who has the potential to become a well-respected Lady of Court and _not _Vivienne Burgoyne or anyone of the fashion.

"Can you do this for me?"

"Of course. I know just the woman."

Nimueh frowned in surprise. "Who?"

"Julia – she is a serving girl. No, I have not bedded her." he added at Nimueh's aggressive glare. "She is simply a kind serving girl who I know loves Ector already and, in return Ector has a particularly kind heart for her. Once, when asked by Lachlan, he said that he thought she was quite pretty."

Nimueh nodded slowly, unsure of who this Julia was but wildly jealous of her already. "Good. I think… To do this spell, I will need to gather something of Ygraine's however. Something personal with a fragment of her upon it, such as a brush or a handkerchief or…"

Uther dove into his cupboards, leaving Nimueh standing there a little surprised then returned with a silk white handkerchief, covered in dried blood. "She hit her head and I forgot to get it washed."

"Strange…" Nimueh muttered, but tried not to dwell on it as she started to potion under the eager eyes of Uther.

_I am so deeply sorry Ygraine…_

* * *

_Dear Ygraine,_

_The Isle is so boring without you here… All these women blither on about is magic and the consequences of magic and the hardships of magic and the giving and the taking of the Old Religion… it's all fascinating, I agree but __really__! Can we get to the fun stuff already?_

_I miss you. I cannot wait until our fifteenth birthdays. Is it not great we are born close enough to celebrate together? I have decided I shall escort Ector to the banquet, but he cannot kiss me again. I'm making my vow the night after to stay pure. I know you understand, but Ector does not and thinks our love is stronger than magic._

_I wish it were so. You seem to be the only one who understands how much this means to me._

_You are my best friend, Ygraine._

_Love you always,_

_Nimueh_

* * *

I'd greatly appreciate a review. :)


	4. Love, Hatred, Loyalty & Betrayal

**A/N: **This chapter was _so_ horribly hard to write. I knew what I wanted to write in it, but it was just so hard because I'm trying to make sure everyone knows how much every action invests into the future of either Merlin Season 1, or Other Version of Events, depending on which you're reading this as a prequel as. I've worked it out... apart from a few minor details, it works as a prequel it either or... P.S. I know Uther, Hunith and Balinor seem a little OOC, but they're progressing into what they are in the show/OVoE... :) Happy reading. **mrlnfan, **thanks for reading it still! I'm sorry it took so long!

* * *

**Love, Hatred, Loyalty & Betrayal**

_A Letter to myself,_

_One day, in the near or distant future, I am going to look back on my actions today and weep. I am going to know that all my pain and all my miseries began on this day and I am going regret all my actions._

_All I can say if that if I read this again and I realise, this was the day it all broke, that I have no one but myself to blame. I broke and allowed Uther to control me, just this once. I allowed him to use and scorn my magic. I allowed him to use me to manipulate my best friend._

_Goloris, Ygraine, I am sorry. Balinor and your son, I cannot explain how deeply I already regret my actions and how they will harm you._

_ All I can say is, I had my reasons,_

_Nimueh._

* * *

Sayard was walking through Camelot gardens with Balinor, the two striding together and chatting idly. Sayard knew these moments with his son were becoming numbered. Ector was already too old for such things as walks with his father, rolling his eyes at the mention of it. But Ector had thought himself to be too old for such things since he was seventeen and very rarely indulged his father in such things.

Balinor was different.

Balinor was softer than Ector and somewhat more attached. As he was the youngest, he had often been treated even younger than he actually was. He had often fought to be treated as an equal but his bond with his father was too strong and still very childlike.

Rarely did Balinor argue against Sayard and even then, the arguments were ones concerning his safety and protection. Balinor worried too much for Sayard's health and the father could see the son worried for his mortality and had for a long while ever since he was nine and realised what it meant for him to become a Dragonlord. He still remembered holding Balinor as he clutched him and begged him to never die and leave him.

Sayard reached his arm over and patted Balinor on the shoulder, earning a smile from his youngest. "Have you seen Ector this morning?" he asked.

Balinor nodded. "I saw him on his way out to see Nuriel." Sayard narrowed his eyes. Balinor laughed. "It's fine. He wouldn't hurt him. He treats him like he treats me."

"I know that." Sayard sighed. "It's not his safety I'm worried about. Nuriel is just as bad as Ector and I recently heard him discussing how Market City is a day's flight away. Your brother likes ale just a little too much."

Stiffening slightly, Balinor said, "He doesn't like Market City ale. Not anymore."

The old Dragonlord squeezed his son's shoulder. "It's alright, Bal. He's dead now."

"And you are going to kill more." he said, his voice tightening in obvious disapproval.

With a large sigh, Sayard knew the argument that was about to erupt. "We're having a peaceful walk now."

"Father I–"

"No." Sayard said sternly. "There is no discussion. I am going, Balinor. I am not leaving my people to fight for themselves."

"And what about leaving your sons?" Balinor countered. The old man groaned and rubbed his eyes feeling so much older than his fifty-two years. He must have looked it too because Balinor went on. "Knights of your age have retired! Why can't you?"

"You cannot retire from being a Dragonlord."

"Or being a father, or being a Lord. But you can be killed and get torn away from your other duties. Or do you not care about us?" Balinor snapped furiously.

Sayard growled and had to hold himself back from slapping his own son. Never in his life had he raised so much as a hand to them but at Balinor's accusations it was very tempting. "How _dare_ you accuse me of such things." he hissed and he must have looked livid because Balinor actually sunk back. "I am doing this _for_ you. So you and Ector are safe. So your children don't have to worry about being hunted and no child of a Dragonlord does. You are the one who told me that no one should have to die like that. What would you do if I didn't go and it ended up being your brother?"

Balinor turned his head in shame and stared at the ground. The tension in the air caused by Sayard's anger started to scatter like falling stones, leaving both of them nervous. It was the first time he'd been furious at Balinor since he was fifteen and was almost killed after following them into battle but at the same time, he was concerned and forgave him quickly. "Is it so bad that I don't want you to end up like that either?" Balinor finally asked, looking up with watering eyes.

With a thick sigh of relief that his son wasn't upset _in_ him, Sayard stepped towards him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Balinor clutched him back and rested his head on his shoulder, closing eyes. "I won't. I promise this is the last time I'll leave to fight for the Dragonlord's."

Balinor nodded and agreed then pulled away, wiping his eyes hastily. "I'll hold you to that, Old Man."

Sayard rolled his eyes. "Ector." he muttered.

"Talking about my beautiful self?" Father and son turned their heads to see the knight and Court Advisor strolling up from the south entrance of the garden. His green eyes sparkled under the bright sun as he joined them and Sayard knew his son had been up to no good.

"What have you done now, Ec?" Sayard smirked.

"Don't know what you're talking about, my lord."

"Oh, now I _know_ you've done something wrong."

Ector smirked then cupped the back of Balinor's neck and dragged him closer until he could wrap his arm around his shoulders. Balinor frowned, almost as worried as his father. "So. Who here has had breakfast?"

"Ector?"

"You probably don't want to have anything from the markets."

"Ec_tor_?"

Ector pouted. "Father, why don't you trust me?"

Sayard snorted. "Because I know you."

Clutching his chest dramatically, he staggered and Balinor chuckled, clutching his brother to steady him. "You've wounded me. Broken my heart. I don't know how I'll go on. Bury me on the southern hill, facing the sunset."

"_Ector_." Sayard said for the final time, pronouncing each syllable as though it was its own word.

Scratching the back of his head, Ector sighed. "Alright, alright. But, if you must know, I had no idea that the chickens would freak out that much or that it was that hard to recover eggs."

Balinor and Sayard exchanged confused looks, blinking in surprise but were interrupted by a horrible yelling. "What do you mean, it is _just the way things are_?" A woman's voice screeched. "Things are not _just like_ that Goloris!"

The men exchanged looks then followed the voice around the corner to find, much to their great surprise, the softly spoken, mildly tempered Ygraine, looking positively demonic as she shouted at Goloris in the public courtyard. "Well maybe if you stopped living in a perfect fantasy world, you'd realise that I bound myself to the knighthood first! So I cannot knowingly betray them!" Goloris's face was red from shouting, his eyes somehow bulging out more than usual and his great height looming dangerously over Ygraine.

"Who was asking you to betray them?" Ygraine shouted, then stamped her foot. The three men who had known Ygraine for some years all shook their head in surprise. It was a very ill-tempered thing for Ygraine to do and ferociously out of character. "I simply _asked you_ if you loved me more than you loved the knights!"

"What is going on here?" Ector asked his brother and father quietly.

"I do not have the slightest idea." Balinor replied.

"Of course I couldn't! They are the knights, my brothers and you are nothing but a harpy!" A gasp from the side alerted Sayard to someone else being in the courtyard. He sturned his head to see Hunith there, hands over her mouth. Balinor and Ector noticed this too and their attention shifted momentarily.

The next thing they all heard was a large slap. The men switched their heads back and reeled back. Though they hadn't seen the hit, Goloris's head was turned to the side, one cheek already red. "You wrench!" Goloris rose his hand to strike back but before he could, the three men rushed forward and intervened.

Balinor lifted Ygraine up from around her waist and tugged her back whilst it took both Sayard and Ector to hold the giant Goloris back. Ygraine was crying and Goloris looked furious. "Here!" she screamed, reaching around Balinor to tear her ring off her finger. "Take it! I don't want to marry a beast such as you. You are heartless and cruel and I hate you!" she sobbed. "I hate you Goloris Le Fay. _Hate _you!" She ripped herself away from Balinor and ran off in the opposite direction, hands clutching her face.

Goloris tugged against Ector and Sayard to go after her with a vicious scowl, but it was too late. After locking eyes with Hunith who was crying, Balinor looked to his father and brother and decided they could handle the knight. He went over to Hunith and knelt beside her. "Hunith? Are you alright?" he asked gently.

She shook her head and threw herself into Balinor's arms, knotting her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her closer as she sobbed into his shoulder. "They were so in love just yesterday. What happened in one day?"

"It'll be alright. I'm sure it's just a temporary things."

"He tried to hit her." Hunith whispered, pulling away so her watery eyes were locked with his. "That's not Goloris." Balinor turned his head slightly to look at the knight, still struggling to go after his possible ex-fiancée to fight and he was inclined to agree with her.

"Stay here." he told her the kissed her cheek and went over to his father and brother.

The two were struggling. "Let me at her." Goloris growled, lunging forward.

"What has gotten into you?" Sayard demanded, his Dragonlord timbre emerging as he threw Goloris back with a strength none of the others could muster without magic. The knight fell back on his arse and skidded over the yellow dirt causing a plume. "That is your fiancée, Ygraine. You love her more than yourself."

"How could I love a woman such as she?" Goloris shouted. "She who torments me daily with my comings and goings. I was merely talking to a serving girl this morning and then she chases me around the castle asking how many of my illegitimate children the woman sired! She's crazy, I tell you!"

"That is no excuse to hit her." Sayard warned him.

"She slapped me!"

"You did call her a harpy, mate." Ector pointed out.

Sayard turned his head sharply at his son to make it clear his input was not welcome. "How about we go inside and calm down. Then maybe you can talk to Ygraine later and apologise when both of you are calmer." He picked up the ring that was tossed and handed it to Goloris who picked up his family heirloom and ran a finger over it.

"It will make no difference. I will not marry such a vile woman." Goloris hissed, an unnatural anger flashing in his eyes. He turned on his heel and stormed up to the castle alone."

Sayard looked at Ector who was already nodding and went to follow the knight. "Goloris, wait up!" the younger knight chased after him and only stopped running when he finally met Goloris's long strides.

Turning to Balinor, Sayard saw Hunith sitting in the courtyard, face buried in hands not far away. He was going to ask his son to go after Ygraine but knew it was no use. He would be more worried about the young common girl. "Take care of Hunith. I shall go find Ygraine."

His son look relieved and then went to Hunith, kneeling down next to her once more and dragging her back into a comforting hug. He saw them softly murmur and, no doubt, Hunith was explaining all that happened, but Sayard much rather know from Ygraine who may have been more level headed than Goloris at the moment.

He followed her tracks through the maze in the garden. He knew that Ygraine loved the garden and would often find her hiding inside the maze, lost in thought or wonder. He had never seen the Lady cry before. She was filled with too much joy for such things.

"Ygraine?" Sayard paused as he heard another voice. "Ygraine, what happened?"

Ygraine and her new acquaintance were separated from Sayard by a wall of ferns and neither could see each other. But Sayard did have magic and waved his hand over the ferns to see through them as though they were glass. The sight he saw, caused him to frown.

Uther stood there, looking a little shocked as Ygraine fell into his arms. He held her in return, but looked concerned. "Why are you crying? What is the matter?"

"G-Goloris…" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Did something happen to him?" Uther asked quickly.

She shook her head. "He…" she cried harder and squeezed Uther tight around the waist, burying her head in his neck.

Waving his arms back over the ferns, having seen enough, Sayard had a horrible feeling in his stomach. _You wouldn't, would you Uther? _Love spells were dangerous things and his stomach turned at the thought of his nephew resorting to one to make Ygraine love him.

If he did, the Ygraine that he knew could be gone. He frowned and stumbled back. _Uther, you didn't, _he thought and, not for the first time, Sayard wondered if he should have a firmer hand in raising the young King.

* * *

_Dear Ygraine,_

_I know you have only just left Goloris and I know how much your heart must be breaking, but I feel it is my duty to inform you of my intentions before anyone else steals your love away._

_Since I first met you, I have been deeply and utterly in love with you. Your hair, your eyes, your skin… and that is only your beauty. Your wit and your generosity is unmatchable and there is a reason why you are known as the fairest in all of Camelot. I must contest that maybe you are to be the fairest in all of Albion ad even, beyond._

_I cannot even explain how hard it was to see you with Goloris for all these years. Despite him being one of my most valued friends, my love for you was all pleasure and the thought of you with another mingled it with pain._

_Please meet me on the battlements tonight at sunset, if you feel the same or are willing to try and feel the same things I feel for you, for me._

_If you try and I love me I can promise you riches and kingdoms beyond your imagination but more than that, I can promise that above everything, my Kingdom, my country, my people and even the most precious of stones and magic, that I will love you and cherish you more._

_Yours forever and forever again,_

_Uther_

_**I think I've gotten the hang of this...**_

* * *

"Hunith?" The young girl turned around and looked at her father, sitting by himself at the table with a soup bowl in front of him. "Let me look at you."

Blushing, Hunith spun around in her dress slowly so her father could study every stitch. The fabric was in an sapphire blue, like her eyes. It had a square collar and was layered with silver stitching and grey shimmering silks. "One of Ygraine's designs?" he asked.

Hunith shook her head sadly, sliding the material between her forefinger and middle finger. "No. I haven't seen her for over a week. No one has, really, except for the king." A small frown blessed her features.

Before Ygraine's shocking fight over _nothing_ with Goloris a little over a week ago, the Lady hadn't had any interest in the King. Now, it was becoming harder to tear them apart.

"Who made your dress then?" Her face softened. Her father's concern was never for court gossip or anything of the sort. Owen only ever cared for her.

"Julia, one of the serving girl's in the castle. Well, her and I made it together." she smiled lightly then her face turned red. "Balinor seemed to think I needed a dress for tonight and sent silks to her. When I found out, I felt horrible for the girl. Making a dress for a serving girl she barely knew. So I assisted. She taught me to cut material the proper way."

Owen smiled. "You, my dear, are becoming too smart for you own good."

"_Papa_." she chided lightly. She watched him sip on more soup and felt her stomach turn guiltily. "You know, you are invited tonight. You are always invited."

"I have work early in the morning."

"But I bought you a dress shirt and everything."

"With your hard earned money from assisting Gaius and Alice. I know. I told you not to."

Hunith crossed the room with the grace she was taught and hugged him from behind, tightly. "But I did and it would be a shame for you to not enjoy it." she bit her lip but Owen was unwavering. "I wish you would join us one evening."

Owen took her hand in his hand raised it to his mouth, kissing the back. "I don't think it would be appropriate. You can blend amongst them. You are young and impressionable. I'm afraid, I don't know how act amongst the nobles."

"They are just people, Papa."

"They are that too." He dragged her closer and kissed her cheek. "Now, before you leave I need you to sit and listen to what I have to say." He pulled her down next to him on the bench and sighed. "I think I have done you a great wrong, my daughter. A terrible wrong and it has been plaguing my dreams for the last few days. I feel the only way to make amends is to tell you."

"Papa, what is it?" Hunith reached out her small hand and touched his cheek. "Whatever it is, it cannot be that horrible."

"It is denying you a future you deserve." he said sadly then cleared his throat, trying to find the words. "Sir Arnold came the other day and had an interesting proposition for me… Or a proposal for you."

Hunith wondered what the proposal could be but at her father's intense stare she realised that it was just that. A proposal.

"Sir Arnold wishes to marry me?" she spluttered out, standing up quickly and darting to the other side of the cottage. "What? Why?"

"My dear, you're actually quite a pretty girl and very intelligent. Prince's should be pleading for your hand."

Hunith let out a strangled cry. "Papa!"

Owen sighed. "I knew you would be mad, but let me explain…"

"Mad? Of course I'm mad. He came to _you_ and asked for my hand? You did say no, didn't you?!"

Owen's brow furrowed. "Well, of course but… I thought you'd be disappointed."

"Only disappointed I didn't get to tell him myself." she huffed. "He's never so much as spoken to me. He deliberately ignores me at every function… At least Thaddeus had the courtesy of dancing with me and coming to me first."

"Who is Thaddeus?" Owen asked, concern growing.

Hunith blushed red and shrugged her shoulders high. "No one… I mean he _is_ somebody… he's a squire… who seems to fancy me and… asked… for my hand… when I turned fifteen."

Owen sunk in his chair. "And you said…?"

"No, of course!" she sat on the bed across from the bench. "He's kind and handsome and very sweet but… but he doesn't have my heart." She looked at her hands and picked off random specks of dust, forcing herself not to see her fathers knowing gaze.

"Your heart belongs to another."

"No." she said stubbornly.

Her father stood up from his bench and sad beside his daughter again, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So if any more men come and ask for you hand…?"

"Refuse." she snapped.

"What if it's Sir Ector?"

"He's in love with Nimueh, Papa." she snorted. "And it's _Ector_."

"What about Sir Tristan?"

"He would never…" she laughed.

"Lord Agravaine."

Her eyes darkened. "If you _dare_…"

"Balinor?" Hunith's heart stuttered over the name and her throat dried. "So we have a winner then." He squeezed her arm tighter. "You are in love with the future Lord Ambrosius."

"It's not what you think…" she murmured. "He would never… he see's me as nothing more than a child."

"You _are_ a child, my dear." Owen kissed her forehead. "My child at that. One of the reasons I refused the likes of Sir Arnold, despite the generous offer. Though I must say, you deserve every cent and more. Men should be paying through their noses just to be in your graceful presence."

"Refuse all their likes." Hunith muttered. "I do not wish to marry unless I love him." She stood up and fixed her dress. "On that note, I am late."

"Hurry. Go." he nudged her along. "But my dear… The knights are one thing. They can marry between the classes but… Balinor will be a future Lord of Camelot. There are only five and all of them marry nobles like each other. Then there is the fact he is a Dragonlord. Their wives must be approved by the High Council. Love or no love, Balinor is a risky choice to bet your heart on."

"I'm not betting Papa." she groaned. "I simply… have a childish crush." she murmured. "Anyway, didn't you say Prince's should be knocking our door down?" She couldn't leave her father angrily. She hated to even think she could, though they had their moments.

"They should be." Owen said lightly. "But not all are brave enough to fight generations of stations."

With a grim smile, she kissed her father's cheek and left the house without another word, heading up to the castle and dispelling all thoughts of marriage and Balinor from her mind.

It was the night for Sayard to leave and it had come all to soon, Hunith believed. She got there just in time, making it into the room before the king did, and sat between Balinor and Ector, the elder having agreed to escort her.

She found that strange. Balinor and Ygraine always organised an escort for her, but in two years it had never been Balinor. Usually, it was Agravaine, the two close in age and Agravaine never really getting along with people. _Don't think about it, Hunith,_ she ordered herself.

The farewell feast was filled with the more people as his welcoming feast, Lords and Ladies coming from all corners of Camelot and some even Albion. Though there were more people, the room felt somehow less festive and tenser. Goloris and Ygraine were sitting on separate ends of the table and Tristan kept shooting furious looks at his ex-friend. At the same time, Vivienne wasn't sitting beside the king as the King's escort should but was rather looking highly annoyed and forced to sit beside Goloris.

The whole situation distressed Hunith. Watching Ygraine and Goloris having it out at each other when they clearly had been soul mates disturbed her. Now, Ygraine spent so much time with the King…

The feast went as planned. Everyone chatted as the food was brought out and if any noticed the iciness between Goloris and Ygrine, they didn't comment. Soon enough the dancing began and Uther began it by offering his hand to Ygraine.

Everyone bit their tongue as Vivienne looked visibly furious, her eyes narrowing. Her goblet, made of silver and gold, cracked as gold flashed over her violet irises and Nimueh reached over and placed a calming hand over her fingers and shook her head slightly. Hunith was the only one to notice this though and turned back to the dance floor where Uther and Ygraine had their hands pressed together and were spinning around eac other.

"My lady?" Hunith jolted and turned her head. Behind her was Arnold, holding his hand out to offer her a dance.

She blushed, but not from embarrassment. Fury burnt up inside of her as she wondered how he could have the nerve to ask her father to marry her, get rejected and _still_ offer to dance with her. Was it not enough that he proposed to her via her father behind his back? "I don't think so." she said, turning her back to him.

Ector and Balinor both looked at her with mild confusion. Hunith _never_ rejected an offer to dance. Arnold was slowly turning red behind her, his curling venetian blonde hair standing out on top of his red face. "I… You can't refuse me."

Hunith shot him back a look, her blue eyes sparking like flint. "I think you should by now, I can."

His eyes flashed just as dangerously and he gritted his teeth, the realisation that Owen told Hunith of his proposal dawning on him. "Please, don't make a scene." he gritted out, and Hunith turned her head and realised people were staring at them expectantly. Her fury finally turned to embarrassment and slowly, she stood, allowing Arnold to withdraw her seat for her.

As she gathered her skirts so she wouldn't fall over a grip around her wrist still her. She looked down to her arm and followed the long fingers to an even longer body of the tall lean man that she really wanted to dance with. "You don't have to dance with him." Balinor said softly.

Her eyes glanced around at the Lords and Ladies who were looking pointedly away, turning their heads and bodies in other directions all the while their eyes kept darting over to them. "Just one dance." she forced a smile on her face. "Then you can cut in?"

He nodded and she allowed Arnold to lead her out to the floor where most of the people were already stepping to the beat and walking around each other. She glanced briefly to the King and saw the light and joy on his face and realised she had never seen him so happy.

She turned and was face to face and almost cheek to cheek with Arnold. "You're quite tall for your age." Arnold commented.

"You're quite daft for yours." Hunith and Arnold swapped hands and they turned the other way. Over his shoulder she saw Nimueh feverently talking to Goloris, her eyes darting in panic over to Ygraine and Uther.

Arnold glared at her. "You can't talk to me like that." he bit out. "Despite your constant presence amongst us, you're still not a noble."

"Yet you were willing to marry me." she said sharply.

"Well obviously I was a little desperate." he snapped back, both of their tongues ready to argue, Hunith angry for him going behind her back and asking her father for her hand before he even _spoke_ to her and Arnold for making him look bad.

Meanwhile, she saw Nimueh moving back over to Vivienne and hissing in her ear. Vivienne was then looking up at Goloris, her face becoming maddeningly calm and devious the more Nimueh spoke.

She bristled as he wrapped his arm over her stomach and his fingers dug into her waist. Hers crossed his similarly and stood dangerously over his sword. "I may be a simple peasant to you, Sir Arnold, but you are a arrogant coward."

"Coward? I was younger than you when I crossed Camelot and its borders by myself, avoiding bandits, slave traders and men made of filth to keep myself alive and to pass on messages to Uther. I fought for Camelot and helped secure it for peasants like you. I am no coward, Adhan."

They twisted sharply, arms swapping and their direction changing too and the anger between them rippled over to other dancers who turned their heads to watch what was going on between them, though no one could hear their conversation. "That is brave and I do not doubt your heroics." Hunith couldn't not give him credit where clear credit was deserved however it didn't stop her conclusion from being true. "You are a good warrior, Sir Arnold but when it comes to matters of being a man." The dance finished and partners were pulling away from each other, but Arnold only tightened his grip when Hunith went to move. "If you had simply asked to court me first before demanding my hand, I may have considered you to be different. But you took the coward's way out and offered him riches. I am simply very lucky my father isn't a greedy, uncaring man."

Before Arnold could reply, the music started a new song and the dance change slightly and Balinor appeared on light feet, holding out his hand. "My lady," he offered and Arnold stared at her a little too long before spinning her around once in his own arms until her back was on his chest and his mouth next to her ear.

"We'll continue this later." he said carefully, then spun her again more delicately into Balinor's awaiting hand. "Lord Ambrosius. Hunith." he bowed shortly before walking off to find himself a drink.

It was only then that Balinor stuttered. "Shall we… shall we sit?"

Hunith's anger smouldered for a moment then she shook her head. "No. You promised me a dance."

"I…" he blushed, his ears turning red. "I _can't_ dance."

With that, Hunith laughed and tilted her head back. "Do you not know the footwork, milord?" she said, falling into an old habit of titles from her embarrassment. He frowned only a little but she quickly disarmed him with her most charming smile. "I can go slow, if you wish but wouldn't that look bad on your behalf, if I led?"

His face in a determined expression, only allowing it to be tainted by his amusement. "I know how to dance. But if you want your toes squished…"

Balinor was quick to pull Hunith up to pace on the new dance, both of them falling into it with ease. He was lying apparently. He could dance, but he just didn't _think_ he was any good at it. Her hand rested on his shoulder, his on her waist as they followed the quick steps around the floor, skipping for the most part.

Her hair flew around her and she was staring at Balinor with unmasked adoration, only he laughed and mistook it for surprise. "I was forced to take lessons, you know. I'm just horrible at it."

Hunith smiled. "You're a very good dancer, Balinor."

He rolled his eyes. "You just don't want to offend me."

"No. Really." she matched his eyes with her own, ducking her head slightly so she could see around his downcast set. "We've been dancing for almost five minutes now and none of my toes are broken."

He barked out a bit of laughter and then spun her around once one way and twice the other along with all the other dancers. She glimpsed at Ygraine and Uther again, a stupid look of love plastered over both of their faces, Ygraine's more so than Uther's. In fact, her eyes were glazed over, her love burnt so brightly and she looked taken by every action Uther made. Under Balinor's arm, she saw Vivienne and Goloris dancing, both of them hesitant and somewhat angry over the situation and all the while, Nimueh was staring between the couples nervously.

Spinning her again, Hunith sighted the entire room in a whirlwind until she was steady in Balinor's arms, his palms righting the dizziness and the world and she saw things absolutely crystal clear underneath his fingertips.

_Nimueh. Uther and Ygraine. Ygraine and Goloris. Vivienne and Uther. Magic._

It all made sense to Hunith suddenly and she gasped, stepping out of Balinor's arms and into the fog of uncertainness once more. He stopped dancing and watched her, called out her name but the blood beat so loud in her ears, she couldn't hear him. _Would he really do that? Would Uther use magic to force his will upon Ygraine? Would Nimueh do that to her best friend?_

She turned her eyes upward and somehow caught Nimueh's eye. The sorceress tilted her head to the side then blinked in realisation of what had dawned upon Hunith, both their eyes darting to the couples in question. Guilt swam beneath her blue eyes and she held herself defensively, one arm over her stomach and the other playing nervously with her necklace, her eyes flickering around in an attempt to deny everything.

As Balinor's fingers encased her arm, Hunith's world cleared again and the fact she wasn't breathing steadily became apparent. As he tightened his grip, her mind narrowed down to a single thought, that she needed to get out of the room before she grabbed her friend's arm and screamed out the treachery, exposing Uther and Nimueh for their act of… was it treason? Was it betrayal?

Ygraine looked so damn happy!

She turned quickly and ran from the Hall, Balinor following her with expectant shouts. He only hesitated for a moment before rushing after her and finding her sitting on the stone bench in the gardens, gasping hard and hands pressed against her forehead. "It can't… He wouldn't…"

"Hunith? Hunith, what is it?" he skidded over the gravel and stopped in front of her, kneeling to the ground and gathering her hands in his on her lap. "What's the matter? Are you ill?" he pressed a hand to her forehead and retreated it when he found no warmth.

Her storm blue eyes turned to him and she hissed, "Is magic really so evil that it creates monsters and madmen?"

He recoiled from her and found it hard to resist the urge to let go of her hands. Magic was such a fundamental part of him, ingrained in his life since birth, that it offended him to hear those words. "Magic is just as good as it is bad." he said quietly. "It is how it is used that-"

"Then how come I've only ever seen it destroy?" she snapped. "My home, my village, my people and now this? Now Ygraine and Goloris! What was Uther thinking?"

The feeling that he was missing something burnt through him and he shook his head. "I don't understand."

"That," she stood up so fast Balinor was convinced the action jarred her knees, "Is not true heartbreak. That is the makings of a spell. No one as in love as Ygraine and Goloris fall apart so easily. Nimueh has cast a spell so their affections are cast upon others. That is why Ygraine is dancing with Uther and I assure you, it won't be long until he calls of his engagement to Vivienne. I suspect within the day with the way he has insulted her."

Balinor shook his head, "Hunith, I don't know what you're talking about… are you accusing of Uther placing Ygraine under some sort of… of enchantment?"

"Men have done more for so much less." she hissed, twisting on her heel and pacing the length of the courtyard. Balinor got up off his knees to watch her pint-sized fury stalk back and forth. "Is it only obvious to me? Nimueh now knows I know, if that look she gave me is anything to go by. How could she betray Ygraine like this?"

His brain only just started catching up to him and Balinor realised what she was accusing the King of. It made his head hurt, but as the pieces started slipping together, making a strange cog work in his mind, he realised what she said was true and he was a fool for not seeing it before. "I…" he was lost for words.

How _could_ Nimueh betray Ygraine? They were the best of friends. Sisters. They loved each other and took care of each other, often teaming up against the men and winning. It was hard to refuse one of them but both of them together… it was downright impossible.

He turned his head and saw Hunith wiping away furious tears as she continued to pace. The women of their small circle of friends had taken it upon themselves to induct Hunith into their life, taking her under their joint wings and making her a Lady of Camelot and how they had made her even more beautiful that she already was.

She had always been quietly confident, but now her confidence exuded her and was infectious amongst the nobles. She worked hard but fought harder to be heard, and many of her ideas and thoughts had planted seeds into his mind, as well as Ector, Walden, Frenwyn, Lachlan, Lewis, Tristan and Goloris and had led to a greater harvest season in the North during the last spring.

_It must pain her to know those she's given so much trust and loyalty have betrayed each other. Don't women usually choose sides? Maybe she's not sure who to stand by… But to blame magic? _Balinor took a hesitant step towards Hunith and she froze in the tracks she'd worn into the earth. She turned her head timidly and Balinor became upfront and crossed the last of the distance and took her hand.

"Come with me." he said quietly.

Hunith frowned. "Where are we going, milord?"

He winced at the title but then dragged her along. "Do you trust me? Without a doubt, would you put your life in my hands?"

The young woman only hesitated for the briefest of seconds before the most inaudible of whispered escaped, "Yes." He turned to her, hearing the vulnerability and absolute trust she had in him and was slightly taken aback by her willingness to hand her life over.

"Then come with me."

He withdrew a torch from an iron bucket, left beside the gates of Camelot for such things. Holding the torch high above him, he led her out of Camelot, towards the clearing near a lake where the dragons rested. As her worry grew, the hand within his tightened and tensed but he rubbed gentle circles over her palm with his thumb.

The trees were shadows under the pale moonlight, like long thin spiders legs surrounding them and entrapping them and at every sound, she flinched and startled, so Balinor dragged her closer until his arm was no longer in her hand but around her shoulder. Her arms immediately moved to his waist and clutched at his shirt. "I do not like the dark." she admitted when a shadow of a branch crossed over her face, upsetting her once again.

He hated the dark too. He hated the forest at night. He hadn't when he was a child, but since that night with the Executioner, everything had made him jump. He was much better at hiding it though and was at least well versed in enough magic now that, should he be attacked by surprise, he could easily escape.

However none of that solved his problem with Hunith. He leant his head down, his mouth on the top corner of her ear and whispered. "Trust me. I'm not too fond of it myself. But I'll keep us safe, and if not our best protection is not too far."

She nodded and tried to be a little more at ease but he suspected she knew where they were going. Very rarely did Hunith venture out of Camelot for much more than herbs for Gaius and Alice, but she very clearly knew where the Dragons were kept.

As they left the trees and were bathed by the moon, the torchlight didn't seem as necessary and he cast the stick aside for the moment. In front of them stood three large and imposing figures, all different lengths and colours. They were the three Dragons under his father's direct care, who swore loyalty to the Ambrosius household and served them in equal to Sayard serving the Dragon's. "Balinor." Celosia, the youngest and smallest of the three, bent her head forward and tilted it to the side. "And that strange girl, you're always talking about."

"Celosia," Balinor warned her. "Do not tease."

"I don't tease." she pratted on, rising her head above the trees arrogantly. "I merely state the obvious. She is strange. There is a very strange energy darting around inside of her, just waiting to be released."

"Celosia." The largest dragon said, his voice filled with just as much exasperation as Balinor's had been, leant his silvery grey neck down to look at Hunith better. She shied away behind Balinor and he tried not to laugh, but couldn't help the smile on his face as he coaxed her out gently.

"Hunith, I do not believe you've met my father's dragon, before. Aodh, this is Hunith. Hunith, this is Aodh. He was hatched the day after my father was born and brought up along side of him… sort of like very strange brothers."

Nuriel snorted, "Strange indeed." Nuriel was the dragon that Hunith was least comfortable with. He was somewhat blunt like his 'rider' Ector. He and Celosia were of the same age, hatched at the same time when Sayard decided it was best to give his ward a Dragon, more so that the Dragon could look after him. But Ector took his duties as a pseudo-Dragonlord quite seriously and despite the fact Nuriel often disobeyed him just to prove a point, he respected Ector's wishes more out of the sheer loyalty he had for the 'curious little human' as he affectionately called him.

"What are you doing out here so late, my liege. Your father would not approve of you being out here alone so late." Aodh said.

"Which is why I ask you not to tell him." Balinor tugged Hunith forward and placed his hands on her shoulder to keep her steady. "I ask favour. My friend Hunith has a problem with magic and dragons. She's frightened of them."

Underneath his hands she stiffened and looked up at him, clearly worried about what was to come. "But I think I can convince her otherwise. Before you leave with my father, Aodh, if you could take us for a quick trip…?" he wavered off and bit his lip and Aodh seemed to understand and so did Hunith, a squeak erupting from her lips.

"Aodh?" Celosia snapped, clearly offended. "I am your keeper!" she insisted. "Why not I?"

"You're a bit temperamental." Nuriel teased. "Like to do crazy flying patterns. Things that would surely get the girl lose her dinner."

Balinor looked reluctant to agree, but eventually did. "Out of the three of you, Aodh is calmest flier. I want her to enjoy magic, not be frightened of it."

Aodh narrowed his overly large grey eyes and Hunith backed away into Balinor, for the first time not having an opinion, her voice stifled by fright. "This is a most unusual request, Balinor."

"I know, I know but… _please_ Aodh." Balinor wore his most disarming smile that had gotten him everything he wanted as a child and soon enough, Aodh was sighing and nodding.

"Only this once. But I cannot promise I won't tell your father… whilst we're high up in the air and his life is depending on me so he _can't_ order my death." Aodh leant his neck down and Balinor started moving forward but Hunith was stuck to the ground like a statue.

He looked at her and smiled the same way he had at Aodh and supplied, "Didn't you say you trusted me?"

Once her eyes set upon his, all her fear disappeared and she nodded, stepping forward with him. He helped her climb up onto Aodh's back then found himself behind her, clutching around her waist and bracing himself between the joints on the Dragon's neck, just as his father had taught him. "Can we come?" Nuriel asked.

Balinor shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just don't do anything to shake us, please." Celosia looked annoyed but as Aodh took flight, and Hunith squeaked, she took to the sky too along with Nuriel.

Hunith leant forward, hardly believing she was on a Dragon and wanted to bury her face away, only Balinor wouldn't let her. He kept her upright with one arm loosely wrapped around her waist and the other petting Aodh's neck. His chin rested just above her head and she wanted to scream or have a panic attack, so she shut her eyes before she could see anything but Aodh's neck.

Despite her best efforts, she could feel how high they were. Her stomach was plummeting and her head felt slightly woozy from being so far above her natural home of the earth. "Hunith…" he heard a quiet whisper in her ear and she tightened her flinched, trying to block out every feeling and go to her 'happy place'. "Open your eyes." Hands slid over hers, clutched against the dragon's neck, and squeezed her fingers together lightly, completely encompassing them.

It was the way Balinor spoke, whispering his words and making her feel safe and complacent, and his hands wrapped around hers that got her to open her eyes.

At first, they watered at the wind beating against them but soon she adjusted. "Oh." she whispered.

She was _in_ the sky. Wherever she turned her head, Hunith could see nothing but the navy sky, dotted with starlight. Despite her better judgement, she looked down and, strangely, with Balinor's arms around her, she wasn't scared. Rather, she was intrigued by how small the trees and rivers and kingdom she'd grown up in appeared and for the first time, Hunith recognised the fact she was one of how many million people living in Albion and how insignificant she was in the scheme of things and that made her feel both invincible and oddly mortal at the same time.

"It's beautiful." she whispered and Balinor bent down and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's magic." he corrected her, then leant them both forward, clutching onto Aodh's back. "Faster, Aodh."

The Dragon roared in reply and ducked his head, swooping down with the wind before arching back up, causing Hunith's stomach to do nervous jumps. But Balinor tightened his grip and she found herself shouting with laughter.

Grinning childishly, Balinor withdrew their arms so the wind beat against them as they tried to embrace it. "Not everything is evil, Hunith. There is as much good in magic as there is in man and looked very carefully at the land Uther has made." Hunith's eyes scanned the rich farmland, the peaceful outcrops and the rich greenery. She could see the borders of Essetir and the other neighbouring kingdom's such as Caerleon, Odin's Kingdom and then some even further, past the Northern Plains and into the Kingdom's of Tirmaur and Mercia, Northumbria and Bernicia and Anglia, Daobeth, Nemeth and the Isle of Mora. None of them looked as rich and alive as Camelot did, Nimueh and the Isle having much to do with that.

"One day…" she murmured and Balinor leant closer to hear her. "One day I want to travel all through out Albion. From Camelot to Rheged and across the seas to Persia and Italia and over the very east to where silks are made."

Balinor smiled, "I can take you there one day…" Celosia swept over head to close for comfort and Balinor ducked slightly. "But you'll have to learn to ride on Celosia's back."

Looking around, Hunith realised being on the back of a dragon wasn't so bad. In fact, Aodh wasn't so bad. He was gentle and kind and she could feel warmth radiating from underneath his scales and it was comforting. There was no doubt even the fiery Celosia was just as kind. "I think I can do that."

They flew through out the night, until Aodh's ears perked up and he turned his head back to Camelot. "Your father is calling."

With an exasperated sigh, Balinor looked down at Hunith who had fallen asleep against him, a smile on her face. "Alright. Let's go back."

Aodh was already turning before Balinor could speak, Sayard's orders not being one he could deny.

As the Dragon's landed, Balinor gathered Hunith against him so the landing wouldn't jostle her too much. His father stood on the earth, looking fairly unimpressed but bit his tongue when he noticed Hunith.

Her arms slid around his neck and he carried her back to Camelot after thanking Aodh, Celosia and Nuriel, alongside his father. "Let me get her back to bed…"

"I was looking for her." Sayard said stiffly. "Then I went to find you to help me, but you were gone too so I assumed you were together. A guard told me he saw you leaving… Do you like giving me heart attacks, Balinor?"

"She was afraid of dragon's." he said softly. "Why were you looking for her?"

"Her father came up the castle. His brother is dying and he has gone to his village to help. The messenger arrived not long ago and asked me if Hunith could stay with us. I told him I was leaving, but Ector agreed for me."

He peered down at the girl in his arms and wondered how close she was with her Uncle and how this would devastate her already distraught emotions. "Father… She believes that Uther may have used magic to separate Ygraine and Goloris and make her fall in love with him."

Sayard neither agreed nor disagreed, but rather hummed neutrally, watching Camelot approach closer. "Do you think it's possible?" Balinor asked, trying to get more of an answer from him. "Of course, the only person Uther would ask such a thing from would be Nimueh but do you thinks hed actually do it? To Ygraine?"

"I do not know, son." Sayard said, squeezing his shoulder. They reached the castle itself and Sayard stopped him from entering. "What I do know is that I'm very proud of you for what you did tonight, despite the fact I'd rather you not be alone without your brother or at least someone to help you defend yourself. The first belief of a Dragonlord is that all dragons are kinfolk to magic and non-magic users alike and you showed that tonight to young Hunith. You'll make a fine Dragonlord one day."

"One far off day." Balinor prayed.

Sayard smiled and squeezed his shoulder once more. "Go to bed, Bal. The banquet has dwindled off. I'll be having breakfast with you, Ec and Hunith in the morning. I wish you to be awake for it."

Balinor nodded and then took his lightly breathing cargo into the guest room beside his own chambers, the bed already set up for her as it usually was. As he rested her down, her grip around his neck tightened. "Come on, Huith." he muttered but before he could untangle her, her eyes opened. "Shush, go to sleep." he hushed her as the bed dipped with his added weight.

"I fought with Arnold tonight." she explained quietly, her blue eyes hazed with sleep. "That's why… that's why I as in a bad mood to begin with. He asked my father for my hand before he'd even spoke to me and then he wanted to _dance _with me. Can you believe the gall of him?"

There was no reason why Balinor was suddenly feeling the way he was feeling. It was like white-hot liquid iron rose up from his core and spread throughout all of his veins, filling his arteries and pounding through his brain and heart.

To be truthful, Balinor couldn't believe Arnold's gall, as Hunith so abruptly put it, either and he also wanted to declare he couldn't believe the knight had gone after something that was so rightfully his, but stopped himself, reminding him that she wasn't his property either, though he felt responsible for her. "Has he ever tried anything… anything at all?"

Hunith read between the lines despite her tiredness and shook her head. "No. He's never even so much as looked at me! And he wishes to wed? The gall…" she repeated tiredly. "The only time that is acceptable… is if… if they're already… in love." Her murmuring's trailed off and she turned over in the bed, falling promptly asleep once more.

He lightly kissed her forehead and pushed some of her hair from her face, smiling at how innocent she looked but frowning when he thought of Arnold taking that innocence away from her. Pushing himself off the edge of the bed he gripped his sword and twisted his grip around it to fend off his urge to start swinging at the suit of armour hung up in the room.

Making his escape from her room, Balinor did not go to his own chambers but instead, found himself outside the Dining Hall where guests were petering out. He saw Walden and returned the friendly smile with a strained expression, only earning a look of confusion from the tall knight who almost matched Goloris. He saw his brother, chatting fondly to a seamstress, Julia, under the watchful eye of Nimueh and the pleased one of Uther.

His brother looked absolutely smitten but Balinor tore his gaze away to search out the slightly younger knight.

At first glance, he could find him hiding between any of the pillars or stones and considered he may have already gone to his rooms. The Dragonlord's son turned to the door, his head already trying to go over where Arnold's room was, when he saw the knight in question, walking out of the even slowly, cloak hung over his arm and languidly drifting out with ale most likely to blame.

_Fine. Then it'll make this much easier._

Balinor stormed across the hall and found himself quite quickly with his arms fisted in Arnold's tunic, lifting him up from the earth marginally and throwing him up against the wall. His grey eyes widened in surprise as his head collided with the stone and Balinor cuffed his forehead over his throat to stop his startled yelp. "What are you intentions towards Hunith?" he demanded, not even registering how much like an overbearing husband he sounded. Before Arnold could even stutter out an answer, Balinor shook him once again and completely cut of his air with his arm. "Why did you ask her to dance tonight?"

Even if Arnold had a dignified answer for Balinor that would pacify his rage, he couldn't reply because Balinor was slowly and surely choking him.

Two hands gripped Balinor's shoulders and dragged him off Arnold and shoved him back, into Ector who had come over, sword drawn and ready to do away with anyone who so much as glanced strangely at his brother. "What is this?" Sir Walden demanded, the quiet knight letting his voice boom for a moment. "Balinor, why are you trying to kill Arnold?"

"He's hassling Hunith." he growled.

"I am not." Arnold snapped back, shoulders drawn back. A crowd gathered, including the seamstress, Lachlan, Ygraine, Nimueh and the King. Tristan also arrived, the knight having sobered completely at the seriousness of the evening and stepping between Balinor and Ector, both of whom looked ready to kill Arnold. "I asked her father for her hand and he said no."

"So why dance with her tonight?" Balinor demanded.

Arnold recoiled but his courage seemed to mount up inside of him once more as he replied. "He said if she loved me, I could have her."

The acting-Lord lurched forward and Tristan grabbed him to hold him back. "She not something to be had!"

With a sneer, Arnold sneered, "I apologise, my lord. I didn't know you'd already made a claim."

That was it for Balinor. He withdrew his sword and it took Tristan, Walden and Ector – who, despite wanting to beat Arnold up himself saw the hysteria in his brother, more than the rational – to disarm him and pull him back, forcing him into the dining room whilst Lachlan shoved Arnold towards his chambers, the younger pressing against him to attack Balinor but not with nearly the same amount of energy.

"Bal!" Ector shook his shoulders and it only elicited a savage growl from his brothers snarling lips.

"I'll kill him."

The knights who were trying to calm the would-be Lord, were all taken by how remarkably like a dragon the man looked. His teeth with viciously gnashed together, his eyes drawn into thin slits and they could feel the coiling hot air from his flaring nostrils as he headily breathed. "Balinor." Tristan snapped and the younger man turned his head up and glared. "Calm yourself." Tristan moved Ector out of the way and stood in front of him. "Don't let the anger control you. Don't let it make you savage and turn you into a man who cannot face his own reflection."

Balinor hissed and recoiled from Tristan's light and measured grasps but the older knight held him firmly. "He–"

"Did he hurt her?" Tristan asked quietly in a low tone.

"No but–"

"I understand your anger. I have felt it myself for the past twenty-two years." Tristan interrupted him again and his voice was calming over Balinor's red-clouded mind. He actually chuckled and as Balinor felt his eyes forced closed by a heavy stillness, he let the words wash over him hypnotically. "However Arnold merely danced with her. He may have offended her, but you've already choked the man. Unwanted touches cost him his fingers, anything further his life. Being a knight he is entitled to ask for a wife, and he has not forced himself upon her so the choking is enough for now. Are we in agreement?"

The thought of Arnold forcing himself _near_ Hunith again caused the bubble of anger to rise up in him again and as he tensed, his teeth grinding together. "If he hurt her…"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Tristan voice dripped over his mind once more and he pressed a hand on either side of his skull and forced his jaw to relax by pushing against a joint with his thumbs that Balinor hadn't even been aware existed. "Breathe, Balinor. Breathe and relax. He hasn't hurt her. Nothing happened. Are we in agreement?" he asked again.

A steady breath came from nowhere and Balinor hadn't been expecting it, but the lull of Tristan's calm and steadily stern voice was enough to let all the anger edge away into nothingness. He opened his eyes and saw two calming blue ones above him and smiled weakly, suddenly lethargic. "Yes. Thank you, Sir Tristan."

"They'll make a fine Dragonlord out of you, yet." Tristan smiled and let go of Balinor's jaw and allowed the younger to crack it a few times as he tried to figure out how it had gone so numb. "Just hone in the rage for now, hey?"

Walden and Ector were staring, a little stunned and Ector voiced, in a rather abrupt manner, "How the hell did you do that?"

Tristan chuckled lightly. "Years of studying. Balinor, will it be safe for you to make it through the castle on your own?"

He nodded and tilted his head forward and almost falling off the chair he somehow found himself in and tittered with sleep. Two sets of arms came around his middle and pulled him up to stand. "If he ever… again… I'll kill him." Balinor swore just before his head heavily on Walden's shoulder and he passed out.

"You put him to sleep!" Ector cried out.

With a small frown Tristan tensed his fingers. "Must have applied too much pressure." When Ector balked, Tristan shrugged. "Do not worry. He'll be fine by the morning."

* * *

_To my darling Hunith,_

_I'm sorry to leave in the night like this. I just got the message from Terra that Paul was had been gravely injured and I had to leave. He was bucked by a horse and he is my brother. Though I know you are wishing you came, I can assure you this will not be a pleasant visit and want to save you from harm._

_If he passes, I shall send word to Lissa and Edmund. They shall come through Camelot and bring you here to Essetir. I hope all is fine._

_I love you my dearest and I already know to pass on your words of love and well wishes to your Uncle, Aunt and cousins._

_Love,_

_Papa_

* * *

Breakfast was _supposed_ to be an intimate affair with Balinor and Ector only, so Sayard could bid a proper farewell to his sons. He didn't mind so much when Hunith was asked to join them, seeing the girl as a daughter just as he did with Ygraine and Nimueh during their childhood. So he ordered from the kitchens breakfast for four when Frenwyn and Lachlan knocked on the door and pleaded to join them.

"Come on, Lord Ambrosius. Aren't we your sons too?" Lachlan pleaded.

"Please?" Frenwyn grinned. "We miss you more than your sons when you're gone."

"We've never seen them more miserable than when you're here."

"But we pay attention to you. Let you pommel us in training…"

"… Scold us for our rash choices…"

"Introduce you to our women."

"Please?" they begged together.

He rolled his eyes and relented, if only because the boys entertained him and Hunith was already giggling as Lachlan plopped him in the seat beside her and hugged her loosely. "I heard _someone_ got into trouble last night." Lachlan sang, eyes on Balinor.

Balinor smiled politely back and retorted, "And I heard _someone_ had night visitors… One in particular… Her name… hmm… what was it? Laurena? Elena? Maria...? It's something that ends with an 'a'."

"Loretta." Ector piped up and received a face full of lettuce for his troubles. "That dark skinned beauty from up north." The lettuce was swiftly followed by a potato.

"Boys." Sayard warned. "If you wish to be here, you will act properly. And there is a lady in your presence."

Hunith grinned, "Oh no, Lord Ambrosius. Please don't stop them on my behalf. I haven't heard of Loretta yet."

"Not for your ears, young lady." Frenwyn warned her with a small wink.

There was another knock on the door and Sayard called them in and saw Lewis, and the lady he was courting, Emelie, toing the ground nervously. "We heard…" Lewis started and then grinned. "There's breakfast?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Come. Sit."

No one really knew how Tristan and Walden had _fit_ in the chambers as they arrived, but when Uther and Ygraine joined them, it was quite ridiculous and the entire affair was moved into the council chambers and more food was called for to feed their party just as Nimueh arrived with a stifled yawn and Gaius and Alice. For a change, Sayard sat at the head of the table with his sons on either side of him so he could at least properly farewell them and then Tristan distracted Ector with a new sword technique arrived and he'd long lost Balinor's attention to something Hunith was chatting about.

Frenwyn just grinned from the other end of the table, "Told you, Lord Ambroisius. We're your real sons."

Uther was being gracious to let Sayard sit at the head of the table but the absolute ease and adoration he was moving with made Sayard think maybe his nephew was drunk on love. It was quite obvious to everyone that Uther was suddenly courting Ygraine though no one dared asked how or what happened to Vivienne and Goloris. Tristan was pointedly ignoring it, though Sayard knew the man well enough to see the anger bubbling far away in his gut. He was just a master at controlling it.

Breakfast was finally over and Sayard was left to say his final goodbyes, leaving his son's for last as he embraced each and every one of his companions, holding Gaius for a moment longer. "Take care of them, old friend."

Gaius looked and scoffed. "Them? They run circles around me."

"You're not _that _old, Physician. I'm off to war and eight years your elder."

Gaius became sombre at that and squeezed Sayard's shoulder. "Please return. If not for the sake of yourself, then for your boys. They may be men, Sayard, but they would be lost without you."

"That's why I'm asking you… take care of them." Sayard said, softer and gentler and Gaius nodded, agreeing reluctantly.

Frenwyn squeezed his arm and made him promise to return and Lachlan hugged him unabashed and whispered, "Please… you're all we have, Lord Ambrosius." It broke his heart slightly but he squeezed Lachlan and let go, catching sight of his band of orphans that he had adopted with Gaius and Alice being their odd Uncle and Aunt.

Before he could contemplate this further he was filled with an armful of Nimueh and she pressed her face into his shoulder. He raised his hand and cupped the back of her head. "I'll return, my love." he smiled and kissed her cheek. "In the meantime, don't get up to mischief." As Nimueh pulled away her eyes flashed with guilt.

"I must tell you…" she breathed but she was interrupted by Uther clapping his shoulder and smiling.

"Uncle… cousin." Uther grinned broadly. "I wish you a good journey."

Sayard nodded and glanced to where Nimueh had been but she'd already disappeared. "Thank you, sire." Sayard touched his shoulder and felt an unfamiliar chill of dread. Before he could question it, Uther reached his hand back and too Ygraine's. She shyly came forward and they both circled him, an arm on either of his shoulders.

"There is something I wish to tell you before you go." Uther shared a look with Ygraine and the dread bubbled up in him again. "We are to be wed." Ygraine just grinned and nodded along with her King's words as utter mayhem erupted around them.

"What?"

"When did this happen?"

"Ygraine!"

"But… But…" One furious stutter sounded out over all the voices and it belonged to Tristan who frowned deeply and looked enraged. "What of Goloris? And Vivienne?" he demanded, looking more at Uther.

"Well as of this morning, Vivienne and Goloris are otherwise engaged." Ygraine said with venom. "At least, if the idle gossip of the servants who saw her leave his chambers early this morning is anything to go by, Vivienne has once again lifted her skirts to curtsey for a knight."

Hunith spluttered at this more than anyone else, the others well aware of Vivienne's indiscretions and Uther tried not to burn red. "It does not matter however." Ygraine turned her hazy love filled gaze to Uther and smiled. "I'm in love with another man and I never want to be apart from him."

"Ygraine, think clearly for a moment. It was only a fortnight ago when you announced your engagement to Goloris!" Tristan tried to reason.

"And a day passed where he showed his true colours." Ygraine snapped angrily. "I thought you would be happy for me, brother. I am to be Uther's Queen."

Uther wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. "It is what she wants."

Tristan's eyes burned. "Are you sure of this? Is this exactly what you want Ygraine, because no one stops loving the King without being banished first."

When Uther tried to start, Sayard rested a hand on his shoulder and held him away. "Of course I am sure." she said gently. "Uther is the man I truly love. I was simply unable to see him behind Goloris's giant stature." She bit out the knights name with contempt. "I love him and…" she turned to face Sayard. "We will be wed upon your return, my Lord."

After a fretful moment where all waited for Sayard to move, the Dragonlord realised he had bigger problems to deal with amongst the Dragon's and couldn't argue with his nephew at the time. He shot a glance to Balinor, confirming his suspicions from the previous night and making sure he knew that it was his responsibility now before leaning forward and kissing Ygraine's forehead. "Of course my dear. You have my blessing."

Tristan gritted his teeth but relaxed his posture exponentially and became icily calm. "Fine… fine." He reasoned. "I have always believed in giving Ygraine her free will so… fine." He shuddered as the last of the anger slid away from him. "But Uther if you so much as narrow your eyes at her, I will kill. King or not." The threat hung in the air and he took his sister's hand and pressed a chaste kiss on it before straightening. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Sayard hoped so too.

* * *

_Dear Lord Ambrosius,_

_I am so, so terribly sorry. I am sorry for what I have done to your grandson's, sorry for what I have done to Balinor and Ector… Sorry for what I have caused._

_But you must understand._

_The alternative was so much worse._

_Please do not think of me any differently. I love you terribly as do we all._

_Please return to us,_

_Nimueh_

* * *

There King's chambers were empty as Uther worked on signing papers and treaties, his left hand writing and his right going over it with wood shavings moments later to dry the ink. It was cathartic and calming, reading the papers, approving, disapproving and signing.

Most people believed it was most boring part of Kingship, but Uther disagreed. It was the calm before the storm. The intermittent moments where he could relax and solve people's problems with little issue and a great deal of self-satisfaction. No arguments, no watching men with desperation in their eyes, dying for what they believed in. Just ink and a quill and the virtuous need to better his people and their condition.

It was as he was approving a tax decrease to Lord Hagen's lands that he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and wondered who it could be. The breakfast before Sayard's departure had ended less than half an hour ago with Sayard heading to the Dragon's Clearing with his sons and lunch wasn't for a few hours yet.

He had told everyone he didn't wish to be disturbed, hadn't he? "Come in." he called.

The door opened and into the main chamber walked Balinor, his eyes hesitating as they glanced over the room and finally landed on Uther. "Sire."

"Balinor, come in." Uther nodded for him to close the door and the now acting-Lord Ambrosius followed orders and walked in further, hesitating just on the edge of the curtain which he could draw for privacy in the mornings.

"Can we talk?" Balinor asked, his formal tone dropping.

Uther pushed aside his things, hearing the tone of his cousin's voice and knowing it was rather important. "Of course. Sit." he offered, pointing to the spare chair. Balinor sighed and sat across for Uther, staring at his hands. Looking unable to speak, Uther tried prompting him. "Your father departed well then?"

"Oh. Yes. Of course." Balinor stuttered out. "He…" his face softened. "I will miss him dearly."

"We all will." Uther said gently.

Balinor lifted his hand wore a thin smile. "I, and half of Camelot, are quite aware of your strong love for Ygraine."

Uther beamed at the mention of his fiancé. "Well… we are engaged."

"Yes… yes you are." There was a second knock and Uther looked up, only to have Balinor stand.

"I invited someone… If you don't mind." Balinor added.

Reluctantly, Uther nodded. "Enter." he called out and Nimueh walked inside only to freeze at the sight of both Balinor and Uther there.

"What is this?" she asked.

"I wrote to you as Uther…" Balinor confessed, wincing. He turned his head to the King and looked apologetic. "I didn't know how else to…" he sighed and pointed to the chair he had previously occupied. "Please sit, Nimueh."

She did, reluctantly, and before either King or Sorceress could question him, Balinor started pacing. "I… I'm well aware of the fact that you are King, sire – Uther. But you are also my cousin and Nimueh, you are one of my closest friends and Ygraine… Ygraine is precious to all of us. We grew up as family, all of us in Anglia and – I can't believe I'm admitting to this – but I wish sometimes we were children once more when times were far simpler." He cleared his throat and stood over the table, looking at both of them. "I know I'm more like a pestering little brother to both you but please hear me out as a man who knows things both of you cannot. Or least, you can't Uther. You don't have a bone of magic in you."

The two shared a look of dreaded understanding as Balinor relaxed his shoulders and clasped his hands together. "I know you cast a love spell over Ygraine." Uther went to say something but Balinor spoke over him. "It's the only explanation for Goloris's actions. You must have cast a hatred spell of some sort over them to break them up, yes?" Nimueh looked away guiltily. "Yes. I assumed correctly then. And Vivienne and Goloris?"

"I pushed them together." Nimueh murmured and even Uther looked surprised by that. It hadn't been apart of the original plan but Nimueh was explaining. "I thought, if they were both reasonably distracted there would be less bloodshed."

"Yes, yes, of course…" Balinor mumbled like it was some big mysterious puzzle he had to solve. "But… my point is…love spells are dangerous, Uther. Nimueh, you should know this. Didn't they teach you on the Isle?"

"I ordered her to." Uther said, defending his friend. "If you have some sort of qualm, take it up with me, Balinor. This was my idea."

"She should know better." Balinor implored him, "And so should you. Magic is not supposed to be messed with like this. Or did you not listen to Ignacio's warning?"

They both shuddered at the memory. Their visions were now vague and blurred but the pain and the content they could still remember as clear as day. "Didn't he warn you not to use magic for your own personal gain?"

"No." Uther cut him off. "Ignacio said, magic is not wholly to blame."

"He said your actions have consequences and to be wary of them." Balinor snapped. "Have you thought of these consequences? How Goloris will change? How Ygraine will become a puppet? Let's not forget Vivienne is a mad witch with unstable magic as it is."

Despite his words, it was not Uther that Nimueh stared at with tears half filled in her eyes, it was Balinor. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered. "I-"

Uther growled. "Balinor, it will not happen. Nimueh and I have already discussed it. We shall wean her off the magic as the years go by and eventually she'll be in love with me by herself."

"Are you actually both naïve enough to think that it will work?" Balinor demanded.

"Bal…" Nimueh stood up and wrapped her hands around his upper arms, her eyes spilling over with tears. "Listen to me. I had no choice. Neither did Uther. If… If Uther married Vivienne your child would die. He would be mercilessly killed at the hands of their daughter. So would Ector's son. So would half the kingdom." Uther gasped involuntarily behind them as Nimueh's hand tightened on him. "I searched for the consequences and… Oh Bal." she rested her head on his shoulder and he reluctantly reached his hand up to comfort her.

Uther thought of this long and hard. Thought of why Nimueh had asked her to never bed Vivienne. "I'm sorry…" Nimueh sobbed and clutched at his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Whilst Balinor did comfort her with his warm arms holding Nimueh as tight as he could to his chest he whispered, "I refuse to believe that Vivienne and Ygraine are your only options, Uther. You're a King for Lords sake."

Uther said quietly, "But I will give blessing for Ector's marriage if you stay quiet."

Balinor frowned. "Ector's not getting married."

"He will be." Uther leant on the table, his fingers pressed together. "The deal I made with Nimueh ensured I'd find him a wife and I know Julia is in love with him already and the only reasons Ector does not court her are Nimueh and the fact he doesn't believe I'd let them because she is an slave and is still owned by one of the other Lords. She's only here working for Camelot in treaty."

He could see Balinor running through his brother's actions and he recognised it was strange that the girl had been in attendance of the dinner the previous night and was realising it was all Uther's doing. "Of course with a swift word from me, your brother could find happiness."

Balinor winced as Nimueh murmured against his neck, "They have a child together… your nephew." She squeezed his shoulder and shut her eyes, obviously leaving out something but Balinor was too distracted at the thought of his brother finding a wife and having his own family.

Only Balinor knew it was the one thing Ector craved above anything else. He loved children and he loved the idea of having as many as he could so he could be as good of a father to them as Sayard and his biological father, Darren. Despite calling Sayard father amongst friends and affectionately, he still had a lot of love for his real father and it was one of his greatest fears to have children who grew up without him.

_A wife would mean everything to Ector…_ Balinor bit his lip and said, "This is far to dangerous." he murmured. "If… Will it make Ector a happier man?"

"All of this does." Uther entreated. "Don't you see how closely all our lives are connected. Goloris and Vivienne will be happy. I will be happy with Ygraine, Ector with Julia. It all works out, Balinor."

"For the better?" he asked Nimueh more than Uther.

"As far as I can see." she mumbled.

Balinor thought fretfully of Ygraine and groaned. "If… _When_ you remove the spell, if Ygraine does not love you…"

"I shall step away and know I've done all I can."

And reluctantly, Balinor signed his own fate.

* * *

_Dearest Uther,_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…_

~An Unfinished Letter from Ygraine~

* * *

**A/N: **Please review if you're reading. Reviews make my life.

xx

ithoughtslashmeanthorror


	5. The Father and the Child

**A/N: **Wow... I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update this story. I've been chipping away at this slowly because it's a bit more... detailed? Interwoven? Knitted together? Sewed up? Stitching terms... :/ Anyway, my point is, I'm sorry. This shouldn't have taken so long. **mrlnfan, **thank you very much for the compliment. There are more Sayard/Ector/Balinor scenes and Balinor/Hunith scenes. **CaptainOzone, **thank you very much. Here is more!

* * *

_Dear King Uther,_

_I am the Chieftan from the village of Orelege and am writing for assistance. There are men from Caerleon's land coming to invade our village. They have stated that should we not yield to them, they will execute us all. We have three days to state our allegiance, however we refuse to turn our backs to Camelot._

_We are a small village and we are along the bordering trade routes. Please, I beseech you to help us._

_Sincerely,_

_Chieftan Tyrron_

* * *

**The Father and the Child**

It was a cold winter, the snow drifting heavily towards Camelot and making every man on the patrol shudder. Ector, Walden, Goloris and Lewis were those most familiar with the bordering lands of Caerleon and Camelot so took lead on the expedition to ensure the borders were being kept.

Caerleon and Uther had been restless in their peace treaty of late, neither agreeing quite where the border was and the King had suspicions the neighbouring kingdom would be more than willing to test the borders in their own way by going after the confused villages.

Judging by the smoke and flames, it was to late.

Ector called the halt, raising his hand up as he saw the smoke and waving it once to order them to dismount. The horses were given to one of the younger knight, Thaddeus who had been inducted upon his eighteenth birthday weeks previous. He was used to do some of the grunt work and a bit of ribbing from the older knights and huffily complained but the tense feeling that the four older knights were giving off shut him up completely.

"Olson, Damon and Samuel, check the perimeter. Goloris, Walden and Lewis with me. Thaddeus, stay with the horses." He nodded once and watched in awe as Ector and his four closest knights withdrew their swords and approached the village.

Red and white scarred the earth and bodies lay over bodies. They tried not to react as some had iced over while others were working as kindling to the dampening fire, but sometimes the slightest flinch crossed their faces as they saw the young and the women, terror still on their faces that must have come with the attack and the fire. Nothing was alight to the point of disaster, the flames crackling calmly as the fighting had ended.

They started a search of the huts and barns, looking for survivors. They had to stay silent, in case Caerleon's men were still about but the village was so still apart from the fires that warmed the snowy air and melted parts of the white ground, but the snow was still drifting "No one is here." Lewis said in a low voice.

Ector nodded once to agree with him but none of them lowered their weapons. In the centre of the village, a red and gold flag that the people had proudly displayed to show their defiance to Caerleon had been ripped down from the staff it had been buried in and was replaced with the maroon and green of Caerleon, the savage bear in place of the golden dragon. "Uther is not going to like this." Goloris spoke under his breath.

The farmhouse Ector was walking around was torn down, the animals dead in front of the doors and the owners buried beneath them. He was walking slowly, his feet crunching in the snow, when he heard the slightest of whimpers. He turned his head with a frown and halted the other men with a single gesture so he could listen. He himself took another step and there was another sound, but it was more of a sob.

He followed it, and found himself behind the farmhouse altogether, faced with a small boy, no older than seven or maybe even younger by his tiny size, bundled up with his legs drawn to his chest, shivering from the cold. He wore an overly large shirt and his lips were blue from the cold, tears frozen on his face beneath big brown eyes and hair as dark as a raven's feather. "Hello there." he said gently, kneeling down his level.

The boy whimpered and squashed himself further back in between the barrels and the farmhouse where he must have been hiding. "Don't worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you." He stuck his sword in the ground and reached out one hand gently. "I only want to help."

The small boy whimpered and didn't budge and Ector side inwardly, trying to remember what Balinor was like at that age and how he dealt with him when he was frightened. The thought gained momentum and Ector quickly dug into his pocket and withdrew an apple he'd stole for himself from the kitchens two nights previous. The skin was slightly bruised but Ector was desperate and he needed to the boy to trust him before he caught his death from the cold. "Do you like apples?" The boy was staring at the fruit, eyes wide with hungry and trembling from the cold. "If you come here, and let me get you warm, I'll give you an apple. Does that sound fair? I won't hurt you. I swear upon my honour and that means a lot to a knight of Camelot."

It was the words more than the apple that did the trick. As soon as the boy heard 'Camelot', he stood and bolted to Ector, practically diving at him. His small arms wrapped around his neck and Ector stood, pulling his cloak around both of them so he could start warming the boy. The apple forgotten, Ector put his sword in his scabbard and rushed back to the centre of the village. "We need to start a fire." he said, feeling how impossibly cold the boy was through his gloves.

The miracle was that he was alive, but as soon as the boy touched Ector, he bent his head and started sobbing, more tears freezing on the knight's neck. "There are no others." Walden informed Ector and with a small nod, they left the village – unable to camp on the death infested land – and the all the knights surrounded Ector as he tried to hush and calm the boy.

They found a cave where they would be spared from most of the weather and when the fire was lit, Ector made no fuss about stripping the boy and rubbing his dry, the snow sinking through his clothing. With help from Lewis, he cleaned the boys face and put one of Thaddeus' tunics on him, the knight by far the slimmest of them all. Even then, the child was swimming in the white tunic and wavering on sleep depravation. "What's your name, little one?" Lewis asked with a smile, trying to keep the boy lively.

He wouldn't answer, his lip jutting out in his only response. Ector did search his clothing and found a small leather band that had been his bracelet with the name _Flynn_ carved into the hide. "Flynn?" Ector said quietly to himself. "Is your name Flynn?" he asked the boy more directly. He wavered, still standing as Lewis tried to tie knots around the shirt to hold it together then completely dropped onto Ector's shoulder, holding him even though he was fast asleep.

"He nodded." Lewis offered quietly.

He had, just before exhaustion had taken him over. Ector pushed strands of hair off the boys face and wondered sickeningly if this boy had witnessed the horrors of his family's death. He himself had seen such death when he was just a year older, and he didn't quite know what would have become of him had he not had Sayard. Just the thought of his second father brought warmth and ease to Ector's mind and he snuggled Flynn's tiny body closer to his chest and slid a hand through his hair. "It'll be alright little one. I have you." he said, just quietly enough for only Flynn to be reassured.

The other knights glanced at him, concern on their face for the child. "I'll sleep with him under my blankets and keep him warm." Ector offered, keeping his arms as tight as he could around Flynn's little body. Lewis donated his cloak and Ector his bed, as they bundled up the small boy in his sleep. Ector laid down and dragged little Flynn with him and already felt his skin warming up by Ector's proximity and the warmth of the flames.

"We'll figure out what to do with him once we get to Camelot." Lewis said quietly, although he already had half a mind of what the recently wed Ector was planning.

* * *

_BOY FOUND. YOUNG, AGED SEVEN SMALL FOR HIS AGE. BLACK HAIR, BROWN EYES. RESPONDS TO FLYNN. PARENTS DIED IN MASSACRE IN THE TOWN OF ORELEGE. IF THERE ARE ANY KNOWN FAMILY LEFT, PLEASE SEEK HIM OUT IN CAMELOT WITH SIR ECTOR CYNYR of CAMELOT._

* * *

"Flynn! Stop running, I cannot keep up!"

Fifteen year old Hunith laughed at the three month pregnant Julia as she tried to reel in her adopted-son's energy as he darted through the markets during the late spring. Her 'sister-in-law' – as the ex-slave affectionately called her due to Ector boldly declaring Hunith to be his sister one evening whilst heavily intoxicated – had only just announced her pregnancy to the Court but _Queen_ Ygraine, Hunith and Emelie had known for a few weeks and the four women were shopping in the markets for fabric, escorted by Sayard who had returned the previous year, declaring the War over and the _Déaþgodas_, extinct. He brought their books and teachings and gave them to Balinor as a gift, but only the knowledge that the future-Dragonlord possessed was left of their legacy.

He stood a great deal away from them, perusing the markets himself as not to look conspicuous. The lesion he received during the war on his hip had left some permanent damage and he was not one for fighting anymore, but it did not mean he couldn't stand guard for the Queen and couldn't refuse her direct invite and wouldn't ever.

"Get used to it, Julia." Emelie said, hand over her five month enlarged stomach. "I have a feeling our boys will be filled with twice that energy."

"Boys?" Ygraine quirked her eyebrow up. "What makes you so certain they will be boys?"

"I drew a crystal over my hand." Emelie said, a smug smile. "It swung north-to-south. I shall be having a boy."

"And I shall be having a boy too then I presume." Julia said, a small smirk on her lips. "Is that what your great crystals have told you, without even swinging it on my hand?"

Emelie, whilst highly beautiful and generous was slightly daft when it came to more serious topics, much to her husbands chagrin. It didn't stop the fair Lady from Corbenic from holding his full fascination and his heart. Lewis greatly wanted many children and so did Emelie, her daftness made up for by her overwhelming mothering skills. "No silly. I drew the crystal over your glove one time when you weren't looking. It swung perfectly from the Northern Plains to the Mountains of Isgard. You, my dear, shall be having a boy."

"If nothing else, Nimueh confirmed it." Hunith added, tilting her head to Julia. "She said your first born would be a boy."

Julia only bristled slightly but, all in all, the Court Sorceress had welcomed Julia into the fold the most. She was about to say something along the lines of already having a first son, when her eyes spotted the young boy in question, huddling under a meat stall and trying to steal a morsel for himself. "Flynn!" she snapped and the boy froze, caught in the act of his thievery. "Get back here now!"

He looked panicked for a moment then went to dart behind another woman's skirts to hide from his furious looking mother. "We still cannot get him to stop stealing food." Julia scolded.

"Leave him be. He still does not understand that what we have is plentiful here." Emelie said, and the four women had a small reminder of how skinny and sickly the boy had been upon his arrival.

"Don't worry. I'll get him." Hunith said, already picking up her skirts. Flynn loved Hunith, often curling up on her lap to be read to and refusing to take writing lessons from anyone else.

Ygraine tutted her tongue and said, "I will get the child."

"Milady." Hunith scolded her lightly. She was the only one of them of the serving class and, in public, often acted like she was the Ladies handmaiden as was proper. But, as much as Flynn loved Hunith he possibly did love the Queen Ygraine more who gave him sweets and spoiled him relentlessly.

"You four continue as you were." Sayard stepped in front of them and caught Flynn's eye. "I think this one is like his father." He took a few uneven steps, his gait making up for the lake of movement in his leg and scooped the boy up affectionately.

He had been living with them for three months and had gained his father, uncle and grandfather's affections the most. He often had nightmares of the attack, often wetting himself in fear at night and it would take one of the three men to comfort him, Ector especially.

They weren't quite sure what his family life was like before the attack on his village. The boy didn't talk. He had been completely mute up until the day when Balinor and Hunith had taken him out to walk around the citadel and he had fallen and scuffed his knee and exclaimed, "Ouch." He had looked up at Balinor, a little shocked he had spoken and then started howling and sat on his lap while Hunith cleaned the scrape. But after that he had failed to talk again.

Sayard picked the small boy up and pulled him over his shoulder, causing him to giggle. "Flynn, you don't steal." Sayard scolded lightly and the four women resumed shopping for their materials.

"This is quite pretty." Ygraine said, picking up some lace. "To make a shawl for Vivienne."

"So you two are talking again, I suppose." Emelie hummed, already divulging in the gossip. Hunith rolled her eyes and continued on with Julia who tried not to snort. "What with Goloris and Uther working in such close quarters."

Ygraine hummed back. "Goloris and Uther have always been good friends, and despite what I feel for him, or loathe of him as the case may be, he does keep Uther in check and questions his more radical thoughts in a way that not even I can." she lowered the lace and frowned. "I always fear to anger him. I do not wish to make him unhappy."

Hunith glanced in Ygraine's direction, her eyes swimming with guilt but she swore to Balinor and Sayard she would say nothing. Her eyes darted to the happy Julia and she bit her lip, knowing the terms of the agreement. _At least someone is happy._ "The King could never get mad at you." Emelie tutted her tongue. "Uther has been in love with you forever. He would give up his kingdom to indulge you."

With a blush the Queen replied, "I do not think he is that dedicated."

"He would." Hunith said, usually not one to involve herself with any conversation about Uther and Ygraine's marital status. "Uther would destroy heaven and earth for you." She tried to keep the sad tone from her voice, but it was there underneath everything as she still dreamt about how Goloris and Ygraine would dance at the banquets. "He loves you very much." she added finally then turned back to the lace. "I believe Vivienne would love that shawl. It would come in handy as she nursed her child."

The third pregnant woman who lived now in Camelot's upper town, was Vivienne Le Fay, the wife of Sir Goloris, heavily pregnant and about to give birth. Ygraine could not stand the sight of Goloris with the spell she was under but Nimueh had died it back so the two could put pettiness aside and Ygraine and Vivienne actually found they got along quite well. They would never be the best of friends, but Ygraine did offer to help prepare for her own oncoming birth.

They shopped on and Hunith found some small materials she wanted for herself to make a new shirt for her father. She did not earn a lot and was simply fortunate her friends enjoyed spoiling her and received many favours from the younger knights, including Sir Thaddeus who wasn't quite keen to give up his affections on her.

Unofficially, the two were courting. Not many interfered as Hunith finally gave in and let him take her on a picnic one afternoon, not knowing that Lewis, Ector and Balinor were not far behind watching them under the strict orders of Ygraine and Nimueh. Balinor wasn't quite comfortable with it all, but Hunith decided she could not wait forever for him to open her eyes and see her and pushed aside her feelings for him as a silly childish crush and Thaddeus was quite kind to her.

"Oh." Hunith went to pay for the materials for the shirt and paused, her hand over her pocket. "Oh no. I think I've left my coin purse at home." She spun on the spot, trying to see whether she had dropped it or not but could not recall if she had picked it up off her nightstand.

"Here." Sayard approached from behind and offered the coin for the material, but Hunith grabbed his arm. "That is very kind, milord but I cannot have you pay for this."

"Once we find your coin purse, you can give me the money back. Let us not make a scene." he said gently.

Ygraine smiled coyly and snorted, "You will not let her repay you."

Sayard gave Ygraine a stern look in reply and she couldn't help but sigh beneath it, even though she was Queen. His face softened as he smiled at Hunith. "Your home is not far from here and I believe the blacksmiths are nearby. Uther needed a new dagger and I said I would get one. Ygraine can choose the engraving." He adjusted Flynn in his arms, the little boy tucking his head underneath Sayard's head. "I need to ask your father something anyway."

"What?" Hunith frowned, a little confused as they started walking towards her home with filled bags.

"You still have not answered me properly regarding whether or not he properly knows about Sir Thaddeus or not."

Hunith turned bright red whilst Ygraine snickered and Julia giggled under her breath. They got to Hunith's home and Sayard said Julia and Emelie should properly stay within the cool confines of Hunith's home whilst he and Ygraine go to the Blacksmith so they went passed there first.

Opening her door, Hunith didn't call out to her father as he should not have been there. Blushing at the lack of niceties, she let them into her home and apologised profusely for every detail of her house. "I know it is not to your standards…" she muttered but Ygraine rolled her eyes.

"Hush now. I've been here before. I like your home. It's quaint and lived it. I sometimes get frustrated with how sterile my life has become. I sometimes long for the days when Tristan, Agravaine and myself were on the run from Vertigern and trying to get to Anglia by living in hunting houses." she sighed, reminiscing but then straightened up. "Of course, the terror is not something I miss, but the independence and such."

"I was lucky if I got a bed, sometimes." Julia commented, looking at the mattress in the living room where her father normally slept. Hunith's room was behind the divider beside their small pantry. Sayard just shrugged and put Flynn down on the bed where the boy collapsed back and grinned toothily.

The only one who looked put out was Emelie, who hadn't lived in anything but castles and manors her entire life. She blushed a little then sat on the edge of the chair that was offered for her by Sayard and tried to hold her quick to judge tongue. "Lord Ambrosius and I will go to the blacksmith." Ygraine said, having not sat down. "We will return and Hunith, try and find your purse." she added the last part with a comforting smile which Hunith returned.

"I will. Thank you." she was about to start her search when she asked, "Do either of you want something to drink? There is a well just behind out house where the blacksmith gets their water from, it won't take me long to make."

"Don't bother yourself."

"I'd love one."

Julia and Emelie looked at each other sharply as they replied differently and Julia gave Emelie a pointed look before the slightly older Lady said, "Actually I'm fine."

"Nonsense." Hunith turned to grab the bucket from beside her bench top when she spotted her fathers work satchel on the table. She paused and stared at it just long enough for Julia to grow concerned. "What is it?"

"That is my fathers." she said slowly, approaching it as though it was a beast that could attack her. "He takes it to work every morning and…" she opened the satchel and found an apple, a bread roll and a water skin, his usual lunch except… Normally, he took dried meats and she knew there was quite a bit in the pantry. She turned her head and felt a chill creep up on her. "Father?" she called out.

Julia stood and Emelie moved with unease. "Father?" she said louder and started walking towards the curtain divider and pulled it back roughly, fear gripping her throat as a scream of terror ripped out of her.

Two doors away from her home, Balinor had, by chance, met with his father and Ygraine at the Blacksmith's. He grinned as they walked in and wiped the grime from his face, having been beating iron for the last hour. "Hello. Father, my lady." he bowed and many of the men in the forge stopped work to pay their respects to the Queen.

"Are you still working on those chains?" Sayard laughed. "It's been years, Balinor."

"I have made nearly a thousand links." Balinor said, proudly and showed his father his efforts. The links were the size of a mans torso and the chain had taken up much of the forge but they made allowance for Balinor. "What brings you here?"

"A new dagger for the King." Ygraine said, smiling more at the owner, a young man named Tom who had recently inherited the place.

He beamed and nodded. "Immediately my lady. Shall you have it commissioned?"

"Yes."

"I will make an order for some finer gems and gold and silver."

Before the conversation could continue, a loud scream was heard over the roar of the fire and the beating of the iron. Sayard frowned and said, "That is coming from Hunith's."

Balinor all but dropped his tools and started running, the name all he needed to move. Sayard and the Queen were right behind him and as they slammed through the room to see Emelie standing on her chair and Julia with her arms around a crying Hunith, dragging her away from a body on the floor and Flynn still screaming from his position on the bed and staring.

At the sound of the slamming door, they looked to see Balinor, Sayard and Ygraine standing there and Hunith ripped herself away from Julia and flew to Balinor, crashing into his arms as Ygraine pulled Flynn away from the sight to calm him.

Lying on the dirt compacted ground , stiff and pale with death, was Owen Adhan.

Hunith was an orphan.

* * *

_Dear Terra Adhan,_

_I am quiet aware that you may not know me. My name is Gaius and I was his sister-in-laws, brother-in-law and have known him for many years. I live in Camelot and have employed his daughter as my assistant._

_I am sorry to inform you that Owen has passed away, his death caused by a heart attack. He had fallen at home whilst Hunith was not there and his home has now been emptied and Hunith is with me._

_Hunith has informed me that should anything happen to Owen, she was to live with you and your sons. I am writing to see if this offer still stands. If it does not, I and quite a few in Camelot are more than willing to adopt Hunith into our care._

_Again, I send my condolences for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Gaius_

* * *

Nimueh gently closed the door and Balinor, Ygraine and Thaddeus stood outside the room anxiously, watching as Gaius too extracted himself from the bedroom. "She is asleep." Nimueh said gently. Ector looked up from where he was sitting on a bench in Gaius's chambers, Flynn asleep on his lap and raised an eyebrow. "Gaius had to sedate her. Alice will stay with her in case she wakes once more."

"You cannot keep her under sleep forever." Thaddeus snapped. "She must wake and deal with this."

Balinor looked like he was about to snap, but Ygraine touched her arm to his forearm and tugged him away. "Bal…"

"Is she alright?" Balinor asked, stepping forward, his voice pained. Hunith had cried herself into exhaustion and thrown up, screaming about her head aching. Ygraine and Balinor had just held her up between them and then Nimueh came along and sent her into a forced sleep with a touch of her fingers.

When she'd woke again, she was started screaming again and no one could calm her so this time, Alice and Gaius made a draught for her so she wouldn't get sick again. "She'll be fine." Nimueh offered. "She just needs to calm herself. She will." With a small sigh, she wiped her brow and said, "I must see to Vivienne. She was complaining of stomach cramps."

"The child?" Ygraine asked, her voice strained.

Nimueh shook her head. "I'm going now to check."

Balinor slid his arms from out underneath his pits and went to the door. "I will sit with her."

"Alice is there." Thaddeus said calmly.

Balinor glared at him tersely and repeated firmly, "I will sit with her." Nimueh kept her tongue tucked behind her teeth, unwilling to give away the future she knew was coming.

She waited for Balinor to walk passed her and went into the room with Alice. Ygraine sat beside Ector on the bench and Flynn shuffled until he was between them both, holding onto Ector's arm but resting his head on Ygraine.

Looking back at Gaius she said, "I'll come by later to check on her." Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his old weathered cheek and smiled. "Take care of her." Her eye lingered on the door long enough for the physician to realise she also meant for her to care of Balinor.

Thaddeus looked very annoyed as Nimueh passed him by and went down the hall. Owen's death had come quite suddenly, though Nimueh knew first hand that the heart was a fickle thing that could easily break. Watching Ector with Julia reminded her of that, even though she knew she was blessed with the Immortality of a High Priestess.

Her reflection caught itself in a knights armour and Nimueh took a moment to glance at it. She knew she was very pretty and often sought out, but in truth she hadn't felt beautiful for a long while. Not since Ector gave up his efforts on her and moved on to _Julia_.

The Sorceress gritted her teeth and tried not to resent the woman who took her place by Ector's side… _You chose magic. He moved on. You helped him move on. Remember that Nimueh. _She sighed lowly then knocked on the door that led to Goloris and Vivienne's chambers, housed in the lower castle with the other knights and some of their families. While both Ector and Lewis made their own homes in the upper town, moving out from the castle, Goloris and Vivienne chose to stay and Uther offered his hospitality out towards them to stay for however long they needed.

"Come in!" Vivienne called out from inside, and Nimueh went in and found herself affronted with the sight of Vivienne in nothing but her nightgown, fanning her face. "I sensed it was you. I am sorry. I've just been so ferociously hot of late."

Nimueh calmed herself then kept walking towards her. "It's understandable. You're a few days away, I believe and the summer has gotten quite hot. I supposed you would be uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable isn't a word to describe it. In pain is a better option." Vivienne had lost much of her ferocity in her pregnancy, one of the side effects, Nimueh presumed. Often mild tempered women because strict and harsh while the reverse was true for those who had originally been angrier. One day, Nimueh wished to understand why such things happened, but for now she was content with Vivienne being… humane.

"It's brilliant though in one way." she gushed then showed off her bare wrist gleefully. "I have not been struck by a single vision. I don't think my daughter will be a seer. I actually think she'll block all sorts of magic."

Nimueh moved closer to the bedside then rested the back of her hand over Vivienne's head and felt the temperature. "You're burning up a little. Maybe I should have someone bring up a cool bath."

"It's fine. Really, I'm quite alright."

"Even so…" Nimueh slid her hand down over Vivienne's rested over her stomach and murmured, "Better to be safe than sorry." She had just finished her sentence, when Nimueh was forced to gasp.

Nimueh so a young blonde girl, eyes the colour of the earth with hair that was kept up with a silver comb. She played with her dolls, carved from wood and painted then turned her eyes into narrow slits and broke it apart.

The scene changed and it was of Vivienne, watching her daughter from a doorway with Goloris just behind her, both their eyes fearful as the small girl slept in her bed. "Balinor would not lie. Even so, Kay saw her too. She tried killing the baby in his cot. Hunith was beside herself with worry. He stopped breathing but Arthur tackled her away." Goloris murmured.

"She is just a child." Vivienne whispered back. "She didn't know what she was doing… Did she?"

The girl then flew forward in time and she was a woman, wielding a sword and conducting an army to invade Camelot, throwing her arm out in front of her to call the command. The army invaded and she saw a man with curling brown hair, carrying the colours of Essetir alongside of her.

Time shifted again and the blonde woman wore the same silver comb in her hair and slit the throat of Goloris, gleaming in his blood. She turned her head and saw Vivienne being held under a spell, unable to move and the blonde Prince she had seen from her visions with Uther and Ygraine's marriage tried to strike her down but was thrown across the room, falling dead.

The girl lifted up her arm and struck down the King, beheading him and time shifted again to her sitting on the throne, hands gripping the armrests with a crown on her head. "Bring them in."

Nimueh watched as herself, Vivienne, Sayard, Balinor and a crippled boy whom she vaguely recognised as Balinor's son, dragged in by chains around their necks. The chains were handed to the new Queen who smirked and sucked in their magic through the silver rings.

Nimueh gasped, almost feeling the pain she would feel in the future and doubled over, arms caught by Vivienne. "Nimueh? Nimueh, what happened? What did you see?"

She opened her eyes to look down at Vivienne, then looked at the bracelet around her wrist that stopped her seer powers. Vivienne was the most powerful seer in all five kingdoms, Nimueh's powers paling in comparison as she only saw versions of the future. Vivienne could see what would truly be, but the dark haired witch denied her powers and contained them out of fear.

_If only you trusted your gifts… _Nimueh pushed herself up from her companion and whispered, "Nothing. I'm fine." When Vivienne tried tightening her grip on Nimueh, the High Priestess pulled away. "I'm fine. Really. You rest." she patted Vivienne's shoulder. "Rest. You need it." She pulled away from Vivienne and stalked away from the bed, furiously considering what she should do with her newfound knowledge of Goloris and Vivienne's child.

* * *

_To my Brother Agravaine,_

_How are you studies in Anglia coming along? I have heard from the King himself that you are becoming quite masterful in the art of battle planning. I do hope Prince Bagdemagus is putting you through your paces_

_You ask what is going on in the palace. Well our sister and Uther are happily – and sickly – enamoured in marital bliss, there are officials from Nemeth here to discuss the new treaty between our lands and the Lady Vivienne is about to give birth to her first born with Sir Goloris. He has excitedly already had a wooden sword made up for the day his son – or daughter, he has informed me – will learn how to fight. I have not seen him so happy since he announced his engagement to our sister. It still saddens me he is not our brother-in-law, but I suppose it is good he is still my brother-in-arms and he has assured me that his son or daughter will call me Uncle Tristan no matter what._

_I'm afraid, though, that is where the good news stops._

_King Wulfhere of Mercia has died and his son, Bayard has taken over and continued the feud between the kingdoms by striking out against the bordering villages. At the same time, Caerleon is continuing his attacks on his borders. The men are growing restless and war looks to be brewing, though who will strike first is anyone's guess._

_Closer to home, Hunith's father has passed away. It was a heart attack and there was nothing anyone could do. She lives with Gaius for the time being, but I have every faith she will not go to Ealdor as her aunt wishes. Crossing borders at this time would be quite difficult and, no doubt, Balinor wishes to keep her close._

_Anyway, my dear brother. Write back if you have the chance. I heard you may go across the seas to Ierne and visit Lobeth before you return. If you do, send my regards to the King and please, politely, refuse his offer, once again, to marry his daughter. The Princess Reba may be extremely beautiful but she is horrifyingly heartless._

_Sincerely,_

_Tristan_

* * *

Balinor leant back against the door of Hunith's home, watching her anxiously.

It had been four days since her father's death. Four days of her sleeping in and crying and staying indoors, but finally the taxes needed to paid and, even though Balinor had been more than willing to pay, Hunith had pointed out he couldn't pay for the rest of her life.

So she chose to sell her home and go to Ealdor and it was something no one wanted, not even Hunith. "They're the only family I have now." Hunith had said sadly.

"You cannot go to Essetir." Ector had argued that morning, as they ate breakfast in Sayard's chambers with the entire Ambrosius clan, plus Hunith. "The way things are now with Mercia makes our alliance with Essetir unstable. Aethelred, the King has a strong companionship with Bayard and, should things go to war, Ealdor would be the first place to take soldiers and armed men. You would be in a warzone."

"Aethelred and Bayard's alliance isn't that strong and should it come to war, it would be best if I was there." Hunith said firmly, trying not to cry. "Ealdor has no physician and I'd be able to help my family–"

"Your family who you have not seen for ten years for longer than a week." Balinor added. "Hunith, there is a reason why I don't see my cousins longer than a week. Their cute little tendencies start sending me up the wall!"

"Ugh, especially Lucy." Ector growled. "That little tutting thing she does on with her teeth."

Balinor demonstrated, clicking his tongue on his back teeth over and over until Ector growled, "Stop!"

Sayard glared at both his sons while Julia hummed in amusement. "She is your mother's niece. You will not disrespect her." he said to Balinor then added, slightly impishly, "She only makes that noise because she is missing a back tooth."

Balinor looked apologetic. "My point is, Hunith. You should stay here in Camelot. With us."

"Where?" she demanded. "I cannot burden Gaius any longer, I am sleeping in a patient's bed. And I'm not going to throw Alice from her room, that would not be fair and Gaius wouldn't allow it."

"He probably would." Ector said. "But I don't understand why you won't stay with us. Father, we have the room in here." he said, waving around to their compartmented chambers.

It was true. Like many of the small families who lived in the castle, they had a set of chambers which shot off from each other, with a large dining room and four chambers around, three of which were bedrooms and the last which was Sayard's – and when he was acting Lord, Balinor's – desk and writing space. "Since we have moved to the upper town, there is space here for Hunith." Julia pointed out.

Hunith shook her head, blushing, "I'm not imposing…"

"Hunith, my dear, do not think you are any sort of imposition on myself or my family." Sayard said calmly. He looked over the table to Balinor who had a keen glint in his eye. "If you wish me to, I can declare you as my ward. I see no problem in doing so."

"But…" she stuttered. "But, that would make me… me a…"

"A Lady of Camelot, yes." Sayard shrugged. "More specifically, a Lady of Ambrosius. Actually, you would be _the_ Lady of Ambrosius now that I think of it." His face fell into a small frown but then he shook it off. "But it wouldn't be so horrible, I don't think. It would just be a title. You can keep your name. Ector has kept his."

Ector grinned then winked. "Then you'd be getting men from across the lands trying to court you." He yelped as Balinor kicked his brother under the table.

The youngest Ambrosius turned to Hunith, eyes wide with nerves. "You can think about it, but… it's a good offer. Not just one for status. We genuinely care for you and wish you to be apart of our family." Balinor smiled gently. "You're too good to be let go, Hunith."

She was absolutely scarlet by the end of his speech. Sayard looked to have said all he needed to say, Ector looked unfazed and was eating his breakfast as though they'd spoken about the weather, Julia and even Flynn were gazing at her keenly and Balinor looked like he was about to topple off his seat with anxiousness and excitement.

"I… I…" She had absolutely no idea what to say. She bit her lip. "Can I think about it first?"

"Of course." Sayard said, when Balinor leant forward to protest.

Before breakfast could continue, there was a knock at the door. Everyone glanced up but it was Sayard who called the order of, "Enter."

The door opened to show Nimueh, looking frazzled and a little out of sorts with her hair up in a messy fashion, strays escaping everywhere. "Sayard?" she asked, her voice cracking. The Lord stood up and stared at the pale girl with heavy shadows under her eyes, trembling in his doorway.

Balinor and Ector stood, both drawing their swords slightly, waiting for an attack. "Nimueh, what is it?"

"Can I… May I talk with you?" she quickly swiped at a stray tear from the corner of her eye and sniffed. "Alone." she added

"Of course." Sayard stood up and nodded to his family and went to the door. Balinor followed him with concerned eyes, but didn't move to object or assist.

When Sayard was well out of the room, he and Nimueh paused, staring at each other, one tentative and the other apprehensive. "Nimueh, what is it?" he asked.

Her blue eyes darted around uncertainly and she finally landed back on Sayard. "It is… it was a vision. A very powerful vision. Of… Of the child the Lady Vivienne is about to give birth to." Her eyes watered and Sayard quickly grabbed her shoulders to calm her.

"What is it? Does the child not survive?"

Nimueh laughed mirthlessly. "Oh no, she survives. She survives and she kills all of us." She glanced back at the door that led to Ector, Julia, Balinor and Hunith then snarled, "She takes pleasure in it. Especially in beheading the King and ripping her father's throat out. Then in draining us of our magic. You, me, Balinor, Vivienne and your grandson."

Sayard tilted his head to the door and blinked. "Ector's child?"

"No." Nimueh whispered. "Balinor and Hunith's." The older man's face relaxed and he seemed unfazed by this new information, a deeper look of understanding crossing his face. "If the child is allowed to live… Sayard, I don't know what to do." she moaned.

He blinked and thought of his nephew and the grandson yet to be born and his family. But at the same time, it was a child. An unborn child at that and to think of the pain Vivienne and Goloris would go through should they know. But wouldn't it be worse if she betrayed them?

_Lords, I hate the gift of Sight._ "Come. Let us speak with Gaius and Alice. This is something he has dealt with before." he murmured, thinking of how many people the two had silently saved with swift action plans. He smirked a little at the thought that, despite all the years, Gaius would never man up and propose to Alice but Alice was perfectly content with their not-so-secret secret relationship.

At the very least, they would know what to do. They knew how to make such problems go away.

* * *

_I, King Bayard of Mercia, officially declare a continuance of war between my peoples and the peoples of Camelot._

_Signed_

_King Bayard of Mercia._

* * *

Uther actually had to hold himself steady to stop himself from smacking his own head at the absolute stupidity of Bayard.

He'd met the Prince once or twice at tourney's growing up and while they were never the best of friends, they'd gotten on well enough bar the pathetic jibes. Not many knew he was the Lost Prince of Camelot, Budic keen to keep it a secret for the safety of Uther and his kingdom. Instead, he claimed Uther was his ward and the child of a fallen knight of his own realm and Uther was treated accordingly as the King's ward.

Bayard had no problem with Uther or Bagdemagus but had made a great scene towards Ector and Balinor as Ector proudly boasted he was a citizen of Camelot and Balinor, as he always did, supported that claim.

Son's of a Dragonlord or not, Bayard had mercilessly beaten up Ector and Balinor with his fellows for being men of Camelot then quite vulgarly tried to describe it to Uther. "They're my cousins." Uther said dryly after Bayard attempted to string sentences together that sounded half intelligent with a goblet of wine in his hand.

It had shut him up and he didn't speak to Uther again after that. Uther had helped patch up Balinor and Ector under the cover of night so Sayard wouldn't find out his son's were fighting outside the tourney, then slapped Ector over the back of the head for provoking a Mercian with his heritage.

If Uther had learnt one thing from the entire experience – apart from the fact he was going to have a horrible time explaining to the entirety of Albion that he was indeed the Lost Prince – it was that Bayard had, had either little training on formalities of the court, or he'd just slept through all his lessons. Either way, with the arrival of the letter, he could safely assume that his vocabulary skills hadn't improved by much.

As he wrote his reply, he toyed with the idea that he should suggest to the new King to hire a scribe but thought better of it as he signed off on the council approved notice to continue their war efforts on Mercia. It came at a good time too as Caerleon had decided to have war with Mercia for some arguments over an apparent insult so while Bayard and Caerleon went at each other for a while, it would give the army enough time to fall back and recover.

There was a knock at his door and Uther looked up. "Enter."

The door in and in swept his beautiful wife. His face softened and a warm smile spread over his face. "You know, this is your room too. There is no need for you to knock."

She wore a matching grin and came over to his desk, sitting on the armrest. "I know, of course. I simply like knocking. It is more polite." There was complete and absolute adoration in her eyes as she stared at him. Uther had been frightened he would get sick of her, following him around and agreeing to everything he said but he found it frighteningly pleasing.

Nimueh had talked of slowly removing the spell and Uther had just nodded and said they would discuss it later, but Uther didn't ever want later to come. "You don't have to be polite. Not with me." He slid his arms around her waist and tugged her closer.

"Would it please you for me to be otherwise?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Uther shrugged. "Maybe. Sometimes." He pulled her lips to his and they kissed long and slow. "If it's just you and me, I think it's alright."

Ygraine twisted around and put her legs on either side of Uther's waist, just the way he liked, the way he'd dictated so long ago and she'd simply followed with a smile, willing to please him. "I will refrain from knocking in future." she whispered heatedly on his lips.

With a small bob of his neck, he agreed and let Ygraine attach herself around his waist. He lifted her up and guided her over to the bed, throwing her down. It was the middle of the day and they had no time to waste by trying to remove her from the many layers and bindings of her dress, so Uther simply dragged the ruffles up and rested it between them and dragged down her underclothes.

She giggled and fumbled with his lacings, and soon they were kissing again and Uther was bedding the only woman he wanted to be with, their movements filled with love and ravenous affection.

"Uther!" she cried out and the King grinned into her mouth and too soon it was all over.

They were lying together afterwards, his lacings done back, her dress arrange to cover her decently but her underclothes lost somewhere under the bed. "You know, I came in here to tell you Vivienne has gone into labour." Ygraine panted. "But you distracted me."

He hummed. It happened often when Ygraine set her eyes on him. She stared at him like he was some sort of mythical creature. Lachlan had noticed this and called it Ygraine's 'unicorn' eyes.

He'd said it often and Uther had just tried to grumble and ignore him, but eventually – and stupidly – he had to ask. "What are unicorn eyes?" he demanded.

The Knight grinned boyishly and Frenwyn simply rolled his eyes at how the King caved into his brother's antics. "Unicorn eyes. Every time she see's you, it's like she's seeing a unicorn for the first time. You know? Like this." His eyes widened twice their normal size and glazed over all doe-ishly and the young knight looked simultaneously adorable and idiotic.

"Stop that." Uther grunted, dragging himself away from the knight who was doing an excellent job at making an impression of his wife.

Back in the present, with Ygraine, he turned to look at her. "Vivienne is giving birth?"

"Mmmhm."

"I have ten gold coins on it being a boy."

"You will lose that bet, my dearest. Emelie did her strange crystal thing over Vivienne's hand the other day. It swung east-to-west. It is a girl."

"I have absolutely no idea as to what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." she said teasingly, leaning over him to nip at his lips. "You're a man." She tried getting up but he dragged her back towards him. "I'm supposed to be at the birth. I thought you should come too and stand with Goloris and the other men."

"You don't like Goloris." Uther said, his voice hardening a little. He was always suspicious when it came to Ygraine and Goloris and he knew one kiss shared between them would shatter all the magic Uther had put into keep Ygraine by his side.

"No, I don't. But he is your best friend and I do like Balinor. His hand is going to break if Goloris doesn't calm down and you have that tendency to make him sane." she rolled her eyes slightly. "Idiot."

Uther's expression softened and he stared at Ygraine, arms around her waist and lips inches away. "May I ask you something? It is something we have never discussed."

"What is it?" she asked dutifully, eyelids batting together over her 'unicorn' eyes. _Damn you Lachlan!_

Now the King was stepping into dangerous territory and he knew it. He squeezed her tighter, just in case she ran away and asked, "You were to be engaged to Goloris. It was a willing engagement too. What do you feel of all the time spent with him now?"

"I'm not sure. I love him and then I didn't. I loved you. I love you." she smiled and leant down, kissing him. "I love you so much, Uther and I know you would never betray me like Goloris did."

Uther knew he should quit while he was ahead but he had a sick curiosity. "How did he betray you?"

She continued to stare at him and, for a moment her body went rigid and her eyes cleared of their 'unicorn' impression and turned confused and almost disgusted. She pulled away momentarily, blinking away a haze and turned her head away but Uther caught her chin and dragged her head to make him the prominent part of her vision. She stared, a little wide mouthed then blinked again and was staring at Uther with nothing but love once more. "I don't remember. I just remember waking up and realising I hated him. I am thankful I never shared a bed with him. Not the way I share a bed with you."

Uther pasted a fake smile on his face and nodded. "Me too, my darling. Me too."

The King and Queen got themselves together and headed to the chambers where the Lady Vivienne would give birth and they separated reluctantly so Uther could go stay with the men and Ygraine, the women.

Julia was there with Flynn on Hunith's lap, curled up with a tired look on his face. Ygraine knew that Julia and Hunith had been with Vivienne since her pains had started the night before and Flynn was most likely there too, the boy rarely leaving his newfound parent's side if he could help it.

Emelie was there too, stitching some pretty embroidery. Ygraine raised her eyebrow and peered over at the sign of Goloris stitched into a very delicate blanket. "What?" Emelie asked, staring down at the stitching. "Oh, we all know that Vivienne is hopeless at stitching."

"It's… girly." she merely pointed out with a sniff.

Emelie rolled her eyes. "I told you. She is having a girl. Do not doubt the crystal."

"Uther believes it shall be a boy."

"All men believe it will be a boy." Julia said. "Until of course it isn't. Then they mope around until they, unknowingly, become wrapped around their daughter's tiny finger."

Ygraine laughed, head tilted back and Emelie just grinned. "My father never wanted me to be a son." Hunith said quietly and all the women turned silent as they watched her play with Flynn's hair. "He wanted a daughter because he said he never wanted to have to train his boy to use a sword. My father wasn't much of a fighter. I mean… he could fight." she corrected herself. "He just didn't like fighting."

The women stared at her sadly but before they could ponder further, the door to Vivienne's room opened and out came Alice, her face twisted up into a sombre expression. Ygraine frowned and tilted her head to glance at Nimueh who was standing over a basinet with Gaius. There was no crying, no screaming, no noise coming from the room. "Alice?" Ygraine asked suddenly, standing up.

The old woman looked at Julia and Emelie sadly then quietly sad, "Stillborn."

"What?" Julia gasped, her hand zipping to her lips.

"But…" Emelie whispered. "But no. It can't have been. Nimueh said the child would be healthy."

Alice pursed her lips together then said, "Daughter. She was. Until she simply stopped breathing. Nimueh saw a healthy birth. This happened just after. Vivienne is asleep. She is passed out. But someone needs to go get Goloris."

Ygraine's heart thudded in her chest and she turned to Emelie, who had stilled her stitching and clutched her stomach in fear. At the word 'stillborn' Hunith tightened her grips on a confused Flynn and Julia reached out and hugged him with one hand still resting on her slightly swollen stomach. "I'll get him." Ygraine whispered, realising she was the only one not to feel the loss so strongly.

Hunith had just lost her father and was already grieving and the other two were expectant mothers and only just considering what would happen if their children were the same. Ygraine only had Uther and she loved Uther but she hadn't yet fallen pregnant – definitely not through a lack of trying either.

Her earlier thoughts on Goloris stirred through her mind as she mutely started to walk to the door. When Uther had asked her… _really_, asked her about her feelings towards Goloris, something in her heart twisted and jerked and made her believe, _just for a moment_ that she was not in love with Uther. That Goloris – pathetic, sweet, gentle, Goloris – was indeed her one true love and everything she felt with Uther was a lie.

But then she saw Uther again and her mind made peace with the fact he was her real love and all her confusion died at the sight of his panicked expression.

She walked down the hall and went to the room where the men were waiting for news and paused outside of it. _If Goloris hates me too, maybe this is not such a good idea. _But rather dwindle on it, she opened the door and went inside.

The men there were Balinor, Ector, Lewis, Lachlan, Frenwyn, Walden Tristan, Bedivere, Sayard and Uther. They were all gathered around Goloris, drinks of ale being passed around and chatter amongst them.

When Ygraine looked up, they all stared at her expectantly and she just pattered around nervously. Her eyes found Uther first and for a moment she was taken aback by him, almost gasping at his handsomeness and how much she desired him. She stared, blinking as though the daylight shone around her beloved but that all stopped when Goloris, the object of her hatred stepped in front of her line of vision. "What news?" he asked.

Ygraine frowned as she tried to force her hatred to patter out, but it only grew stronger. For a moment, she was conflicted with laughing at Goloris's misfortune or hitting him, but then she focused her thoughts on the fact that a child, a _baby_ had died and her eyes softened sadly. "May I speak with you? Alone." she said, not wanting to make the announcement in front of all the men. It was one thing for Alice to tell the women all at once, but this was Goloris. The father of the child and…

Memories of happier times slid into her thoughts and for a moment she pictured Goloris with the golden light that belonged to Uther. Goloris looked hesitantly at the other men then to Uther who looked decidedly nervous. "I shall escort you." he said and, for once, his voice didn't have the normal knee buckling effect over Ygraine.

She firmly looked at him and said, "No. It is important I speak to him privately. I will return." Uther was stunned by her forwardness and Ygraine felt an empowerment she had been sorely missing for almost two years. Her heart thudded excitedly but then she saw Goloris's worried face and she ached.

_Why don't I wish to see him broken anymore?_ Together they left the room, not heading much further than the room across the hall. It was a guest room, set up with a bed and a dinner table and as soon as the door shut them inside, Goloris turned to her angrily. "What?" he demanded.

The anger coiled off her and she couldn't understand why. The two hadn't spoken a proper word to each other since she threw his ring at him and as she strained to think of why they broke apart, she couldn't make a single thought from it. "I… Maybe you should sit down."

"What happened?" he demanded.

Ygraine bit her lip and stepped forward, a magnetic force pulling her closer to the knight. She rested her hand on his shoulder and said. "Vivienne is fine." This didn't seem to change his critical eye on her. "Your daughter… she did not make it." Ygraine said quietly, her own eyes filling with tears at the horrible thought that they would need to bury a baby.

There was a horrible moment of silence, where Ygraine and Goloris simply stared at each other. It went on for an age, where everything that had ever gone wrong between them simply erased themselves and all she could see in his eyes was pain and, like when his father died and when they'd lost their first man to the terrible war against Vertigern, she wanted to sweep him into her arms and kiss away all the pain.

The knee-giving out effect must have been postponed and delivered to Goloris by accident, because the next thing Ygraine knew, the knight had collapsed onto her. Her arms wrapped around his chest and his giant form made her fall and they were both clutching each other on the floor. She held him tight and soothed him as sobs, larger than his stature, wracked them both. "No." he begged, pulling his face off her shoulder. "No, tell me no. Say it's not true."

Ygraine's bottom lip trembled and all the hate she had ever felt for Goloris disappeared as they both cried together. "I'm so sorry, Goloris. I'm so sorry."

He leant his head forward again and almost crushed Ygraine with his weight, but it was a burden she was willing to carry. She felt his pain consume him as he howled and the noise attracted the attention of the other men.

Uther barged in first and started to pull his sword out when Ygraine threw her hand up to stop him. "It's fine." she said, crying herself. "It's fine. He's fine. We're fine, my love." She stroked Goloris's straggly hair and a sense of familiarity pulled at her, but the sight of her husband kept her away. Behind the King was Sayard, Tristan and Ector and she had no doubt the others were just in the hallway. "The child did not survive." she whispered and Goloris shouted again, shoving his head into Ygraine's shoulder and sending her rocking back.

She moved with him and steadied herself and let him grip her waist tighter and he bawled. "We'll be fine." she repeated, running her fingers through Goloris's hair again. She rested her hand on the back of his neck and put her mouth to his ears. "Everything will be fine, Goloris."

She didn't see Uther's shoulder's deflate or Ector's hand move to his mouth in shock. Nor did she hear Lachlan's reluctant sniffs or Frenwyn comforting his brother alongside Walden or Balinor falling back against the wall. But when Ygraine glanced up, her eyes forced away from Goloris's back when she felt her brother come up beside her and help lift the giant knight to stand, she saw Sayard. And she frowned at the acceptance in his eyes. She frowned because it wasn't a resoluteness that came with moving on or even a determined strength.

It was the absolution that came with knowing he had a job to do and it was almost as if this was the signal he had been waiting for. The death of a child had confirmed something inside of him and, as the hatred that had clouded her mind slipped away and she became more aware, Ygraine wondered what that was.

* * *

_Dear Irena and Elissa,_

_Sayard departs this afternoon._

_Love your sister,_

_Nimueh_

* * *

As soon as Ygraine had confirmed the death of the child, Sayard knew what he had to do. He turned and saw his youngest on the floor and eldest shaking with horror. He could, no doubt see Ector's thoughts, consumed now of Julia and their unborn child and wished he could spare his son the pain.

_Just as Nimueh finished recounting the entire vision to Gaius and Alice, the four of them discussed quietly in the back room of the physician's chambers the best course of action. "What do we do?" Nimueh asked. "We cannot simply let her grow up to be a killer?"_

_"You see possibilities of the future." Alice said, taking a seat. She looked between the three standing fellow magic users and simply said, "How do we not know this isn't just a turn of events that could arise?"_

_Sayard was curious of this himself and turned his head to view the semi-madness on Nimueh's face. "I don't know. But is it a risk you're willing to take?" her eyes sought out Sayard's. "She turns your grandson into a cripple and kills the other. I didn't get to see what she did to Ector, but Balinor was in pain. Do you want to risk it all for the chance it might not come true?"_

Balinor's sadness came more from his talent of empathy. It wasn't a gift of magic, but simply the way he was made. Sayard looked to both his son's then lifted Balinor off the floor and wrapped an arm around Ector, dragging them both close and kissing both their foreheads. "My boy's, do not despair." he told them evenly. "Ector, go be with your wife. Balinor, I am sure Hunith will need you. You must be strong, my boys."

They both looked at him, eyes balanced with equal amounts of pain and strength. "I better go find Julia then." Ector murmured, clearing his throat. He dragged himself completely away from Sayard but stopped half way to grasp his arm. "Thank you."

Sayard squeezed back and then turned to Balinor who looked slightly more distressed as Tristan guided Goloris from the room and towards his wife's chambers to be with her and to most likely see the babe with Ygraine and Uther tailing behind. Sayard's stomach squeezed at that thought but he knew Nimueh would ease Goloris's pain however she could.

"He will be fine." Sayard whispered. "Go, find Hunith."

Balinor nodded dumbly then evacuated the hall to go to where he had last seen the girl. Sayard looked around and saw Frenwyn, Walden, Bedivere and Lachlan, still standing looking at him blankly for an order or for an idea of what to do with themselves. Lewis had rushed off to find Emelie as soon as he had heard and the four single men were saddened and unsure of how to assist. "Are the officials from Nemeth still here?" he asked no one in particular.

Walden nodded his head and Sayard's eyes locked with him. "Good. Go find Cedric, Uther' manservant. I believe that he promised them a banquet tomorrow night. Have Cedric make preparations with the kitchen and go hunt some deer on behalf of the King before reminding him of his promise to the Nemethian's. He will not remember but it is not appropriate to forget in these war-torn times, despair or no despair, he is still a king and we must pick up his slack."

"Yes, my Lord." Walden bowed and went to leave when Sayard stopped him.

"And tell Balinor to sit in my stead tonight. Ector, with his wife too."

"Are you going somewhere, my Lord?" Lachlan asked, a small frown on his face.

"Yes. I was called away from duties from my superiors." Sayard explained simply. "I must go to the Mountain of Dragon's. Tell my boys it is not for war, but for peace. Make sure they know that."

Before Sayard could go on, he found himself with an armful of Lachlan and the younger man hugged him tight. "Lord Ambrosius… when… when you come back, can you help me with something?"

"What sort of something?" Sayard asked, a frown forming on his face.

"A big kind of something." he confessed. "I didn't realise how important was until just this second."

"Of course." Sayard agreed, nodding to the younger man.

_"What if we ensure the child is raised right." Gaius insisted. "Brought up in the right environment with the right people. Show her nothing but love. Surely she won't kill then?"_

_"I saw her with my own eyes. She's fascinated with death and cruelty." Nimueh shuddered. "She tried to suffocate a baby when she was seven years old. I hardly think we can blame Goloris of not showing love. Vivienne… sometimes. But that's not the point."_

Sayard reached the door to where Vivienne had given birth and could hear choking sobs coming from within. His heart hardened and he pushed the door open to find Ygraine holding her hand to her mouth. Uther was across the room, unable to hold Ygraine for some reason and Vivienne was asleep on the bed, unaware of what was happening through one of Gaius's well placed potions. He met the eyes of his old friend across the room and the older man nodded once sombrely before moving to Alice's side and clutching her hand. Nimueh was up against the wall, watching on sadly and squeezing her hands together, avoiding eye contact from anyone.

And, in the centre of all the chaos and madness was Goloris. In his arms, cradled to his chest was the figure of a tiny baby, as still as a silent night. She had been washed and bundled up in white silk and around her neck was a charm, her eyes closed and blonde tufts of hair escaping from the cloth.

_"We must stop the child." Nimueh hissed. "If she is allowed to live, then we all die."_

_"Can you kill a babe?" Gaius asked and the question confronted them all._

_Her hands trembled and she looked up at Sayard who had steely eyes. "I have to do what I must to protect the Kingdom." she whispered._

Sayard's heart broke for the man and he felt like confessing. He wanted to throw himself to the ground in front of the softly spoken giant knight and beg for his forgiveness and have everyone confess, because the absolute broken expression he wore as he cradled his dead daughter ruined everything in Sayard's mind. "We… we were going to call her… Morgause." he murmured. He kissed her tiny nose and sniffed back more tears. "Her name was Morgause."

He looked up and his eyes finally met Nimueh's. He questioned her without words. _Was this the right plan?_

Slowly, she nodded and then reluctantly turned back to Goloris, her face holding a similar pain to his, Gaius and Alice's. The conspirators in their crime, sworn to secrecy.

_"We should consult the High Priestesses of the Isle." Gaius said. "There was a reason for this vision."_

_"It was a warning." Nimueh snapped._

_"No, there is something more to it. If it were trying to encourage us to kill a child… Tithe's are strictly black magic." he explained. "Maybe this is a test?"_

_"If it's a test, they'll never tell us." Sayard grunted over the High Priestesses constant allusiveness. "I might be able to get answers from the other Dragonlord's. Maybe Ignacio would be willing to talk."_

_Nimueh glared at all of them. "And should Vivienne give birth today?"_

_"We will do something." Sayard assured her. "We must."_

_"The High Priestesses." Alice murmured and then looked up to meet the other's expectant gazes._

Gaius tilted his head slightly and Sayard nodded once, following. The two of them walked to leave the mourning people alone and only Nimueh and Alice remained. Instead of heading out into the hallway, however, Gaius led Sayard into an adjoining room. No one seemed to notice however and they shut the door behind them, fairly undisturbed.

"You know what to tell the King." Sayard asked quickly as he was handed a rucksack and equipment.

"We've been over it a million times already." Gaius sighed then looked back to the door. "Is this the right thing to do, Sayard? Are we really doing the right thing by those children?"

Sayard turned his head and glanced back at the wood, not seeing anything but knowing what just laid beyond it. He then turned his head and saw a crib, set up from much earlier with a sleeping child, identical to the one he had just seen, in her crib and dressed in a similar silk cloth.

The baby looked so innocent, so beautiful but if Nimueh was right.

_"We can take the child to the Isle." Alice said, looking between them. "Fake her death in childbirth and no one will know the difference."_

_Nimueh's eyes lit up as she glanced at Sayard. "She will have magic through her mother. Even if it is slight. I've already seen some of it. She can be raised with my people, as a High Priestess."_

_"Is it wise?" Gaius asked. "Teaching someone who may bring about our demise such powerful things?"_

_"She won't be connected to Camelot." Sayard gruffly said. "Whatever happens to make her wish to kill Uther and Goloris, it won't happen if she's bound to the Isle. It means she can live."_

Sayard was handed the baby, Morgause as she would forever be known, and clutched her to his chest. Gaius helped bind her to his chest and then both men used magic to conceal her and stop her from being hurt by the rattling of the horse. When they were prepared, the Lord pulled his cloak over his shoulders and said, "Send Hermes ahead with a note." he explained quietly, walking to the door. "Tell the women to be prepared. They'll need to feed her as soon as I get there."

"Of course, my Lord." Gaius bowed his head and then added, "Stay safe."

"You too, old friend." he clapped Gaius's shoulder. "Please remember to keep care of them."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Don't I always?"

Sayard chuckled then dragged his hood over his head, whispering concealment charms to make him, more or less, unnoticeable. He left through the second door in the room and looked around briefly before going to the stables.

_"But how do we fake a death of someone so small? Surely Goloris and Vivienne will want to see their daughter." Nimueh demanded._

_Alice blinked a few times then her eyes widened in surprise. "I know." she stood and walked over to her bed box. From inside of it, she withdrew a white crystal on a fine gold chain. "This. If we slide this over any things neck, dead or alive it will take the form of whatever blood is spilt over it."_

_"And what are we going to kill the size of a child?" Nimueh demanded. "A cat?"_

Hooves beat themselves into the earth as Sayard travelled to the Isle of the Blessed and he knew, high above him, there were slower, deeper beats of wings. He glanced up and saw Aodh, following and sighed, turning back to the horse's neck.

He extended his mind out and concentrated on the Dragon. His dragon kin. "_Aodh, now is not a good time._"

"_I know what you are doing._" he interjected into Sayard's mind. "_I simply don't understand why. The future is malleable. What the Sorceress saw may not come to pass._" Sayard thought back to exactly what Nimueh had described in the dream and all who relied on him.

_It was late at night and Sayard had just been preparing to retire for the evening when there was a knock at his door. He huffed. The day had been long and tiring and now that they had a plan, it was very hard to think of anything but._

_The Lord just needed to rest._

_It may have escaped everyone else's notice, but Sayard was an old man, fifty-four almost fifty-five and while he loved his son's and nephew and the young knights and ladies who looked up to him as a father, sometimes it made him feel twice his age. "Come in." he said, trying to hide the yawn from his voice._

_The door opened and in came Hunith, wearing a sky blue dress he knew Ygraine had ordered for her a while ago for some event. Sometimes, Sayard lost track, the way his children celebrated, though it kept the entirety of Camelot's city, from the lower town to the castle happy, as everyone was encouraged to join. It was actually a good way to keep up spirits. "Hunith, how may I help you?"_

_Hunith played with the pleats of her dress for a moment as she thought. "I have an answer for… for what you asked me this morning."_

_"Yes?" he asked, one eyebrow raised._

_Hunith shyly nodded. "I… I would very much like to stay here as your ward. I would still work with Gaius, of course and I don't expect anything more than a place to stay but–"_

_She was cut off by Sayard's hand raising and the broad grin that crossed over his face. "I don't expect anything from you, Hunith. You can work and do as you wish. I will announce it tomorrow. You will be my ward."_

_Her eyes watered as she smiled and Sayard beckoned her closer. She walked over to him and hugged him tight, squeezing around his waist. "Thank you."_

_"No. Thank you." he pulled back slightly and stared down at her, the young woman who would be the mother of his grandchildren and the future of the Dragonlord people. "You'll keep the light in Balinor's eyes. I know it."_

Back in the present, Sayard glanced up at the sky once again but had no time to pause. "_For all our safety, it is best not to take such a chance._" he said easily. "_I do not wish you to be apart of this Aodh. Please, do not make me order you to do otherwise. I simply wish for peace. If my son's or anyone ask, you took me to the Mountain of Dragon's._"

With a long sigh, rumbling through Sayard's mind, Aodh agreed. "_Alright old friend. I'll keep your secret. I'll meet you upon your return._"

With that, Sayard was alone with the baby Morgause and his mission.

* * *

_Dear Sir Ector,_

_My name is Geneva and, I am not sure if this is the same child, but my brother's son, Flynn was lost in the massacre in Orelege. He was young, seven years of age. I had not seen him for a little over a year but I am quite sure he is the same boy. I have seen him sometimes running around with your wife._

_I live in the lower town of Camelot and have tried to approach you, but am unsure of how, so I chose to write you instead._

_If he is my nephew, I wish to care for him. He is my family after all._

_I live in the home next to the bakery. Please, come find me._

_Sincerely,_

_Geneva_

* * *

Balinor watched as Ector's lower lip trembled, holding the boy who had become like his son on his hip while Julia sniffed and packed his bag and adjusted his jacket. He kept staring at the young Flynn and squeezed his thigh every now and then to assure he was there. Flynn had his head on Ector's chest and was asleep, the dawn too early for the boy. "Ec, you're doing the right thing." Balinor said quietly. "It's his family. I'm sure they love him just as much as you do."

"I know." he murmured, then kissed Flynn's forehead.

"And it's not like he's going to leave Camelot. He'll be living in the lower town. You can still care for him and see him." Balinor pointed out.

"I know." Ector nodded and Julia came around and sniffed back her own tears.

"What if they're not good people?" Julia asked, looking between Ector and Balinor. "It's been six months and _now_ they recognise Flynn?"

"Hunith said she knows Geneva. She's not like that. And her brother, Paul was from Orelege." His words didn't seem to assure either parent who were still riding the emotions of the day before and worried about their own unborn child in the wake of Morgause's death. "Like I said, he'll just be in the lower town. You can still watch for him everyday and if anything happens, you're a knight and the King's advisor. I'm sure you'll work it out."

Ector shot him a look of disdain but then it softened and he nodded. "I wish father was here."

Balinor felt the same strange dread he'd had tugging at his heart ever since the revelation that his father had gone to the Mountain of Dragon's. It wasn't really a Mountain for Dragon's, but a Mountain where the Dragonlord's trained and counselled. The Elder's convened there, including his father.

"Let's go, shall we?" Balinor offered.

Ector reluctantly nodded then slid one arm around Julia's waist and tugged her along, out of their home and into the streets. It was early evening and it was now or never for Ector to hand over Flynn. The finishing banquet was that night and the three still had to get ready for it, appearing in front of the court on behalf of Sayard.

They found themselves standing in front of the house beside the bakery and neither Ector nor Julia's tear streaked faces could bring themselves to knock. Balinor looked at Flynn and, as much as it broke his heart, he knew he had to be the strong one and reached forward, rapping his knuckles on the wood.

He straightened up and waited shoulder to shoulder to his brother. When the door opened, a blonde haired woman came into view, her eyes widening at the sight of Sir Ector, the Lady Julia and the acting-Lord Ambrosius. "My Lords, my Lady." she quickly bowed and then looked at the child in Ector's arms. "Flynn." she gushed.

The boy stirred and batted his eyes. He turned his head to look around and then spotted Geneva. His eyes widened in surprise then he turned in Ector's arms and reached out for the woman, clenching and unclenching his little fists to grab at her. Ector kept himself as composed as he could as he passed Flynn over to her silently, the young boy recognising him and looking enthralled. "So this is your nephew?" Ector said, hugging Julia to his side as she buried her face away in his shoulder.

"Yes. Oh yes. I'd just assumed the worst until I saw a notice…" she looked up at Julia and Ector, drawing her eyes away from Flynn who looked pleased to be in his aunts arms. "Thank you for taking care of him." She kissed his forehead and then smiled. "Flynnie, you're home."

Flynn looked momentarily confused then looked up at Ector, Julia and Balinor and seemed to realise what was going on. He grizzled and tried reaching over for Ector and Julia again. Balinor frowned and Ector bit his lip. "Flynn, you're going to stay here now. With your aunt, but… it's not that far from my home. See?" he pointed up the street to where the archway that led up to the upper town was. "We're just up there."

He whined again and shook his head, this time reaching for Julia. Julia was crying, unable to hold herself together. "No, no, little man." she reached forward and kissed his forehead, but didn't let her cling onto her. "We will visit and we will see you and you can stay with us whenever you please, but for now… you need to be with your family."

Flynn shook his head again and then, did something that surprised Ector, Julia and Balinor. "Ector."

Balinor's jaw dropped in surprise and Ector and Julia didn't look much different. "He speaks." Balinor laughed and Flynn turned to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Excuse me?" Geneva looked between them and her nephew. "What do you mean, he speaks?"

"I want to stay with Ector." Flynn said, ignoring his aunt. "I want to stay with you."

"He hasn't spoken apart from saying 'ouch' once." Ector reached forward to take Flynn from Geneva but she pulled away.

The knight stopped and she glared at him. "You can't take him. He's my nephew."

"He wants to stay with us." Julia piped up. "Surely that counts for something?"

"He will learn to live with me." Geneva turned to Flynn and said, "Flynnie, it was kind for Sir Ector and Lady Julia to take you in, but you're home now. You're with me. I will take care of you."

"No." he tried pulling away and reached out for Ector again. "No, I want to stay with Ector." Before Geneva could argue more, Ector swept in and collected Flynn from the woman without further argument.

"He may learn later. He's been through quite a trauma and I'm not going to put him through another one." Ector tightened his grip on Flynn, dragging him away. "He hasn't seen you for how long and I found him. He can eventually come and live with you, but when he is ready."

Balinor watched on, vaguely impressed but more concerned for Flynn who clung to Ector and looked as though he would never let go. Geneva looked saddened. "No. He is all I have left of my brother."

"He is afraid and a child and not some sort of totem to hold onto." Ector said sternly. "Now I'd much rather not argue in front of him. He is your nephew, we can confirm that much, but he will not be living with you until he is comfortable with it. Is that understood, or must I call the King?"

She immediately balked and staggered back. Balinor watched as she clutched her doorhandle and nodded briskly. "Alright. Okay. We shall do this your way. But Flynn is my nephew. He will live with me eventually. All children should have their family."

"I agree. All children should have their family. But it just so happens, we've become his family too." Ector took Julia's hand and nodded to Balinor. "We shall take our leave. Brother." Balinor knew what he wanted and Ector led the way off with Balinor staying behind in case Geneva tried something.

Flynn was trembling and clutching onto Ector, unable to be moved. "We'll speak about this later." He tightened his grip on Flynn then said to the boy, "How would you like to come to a feast tonight?" Young Flynn nodded and put his face into Ector's collar and stayed there for a long while.

Just outside their home, Balinor split from his brother and his family, and went up to the main castle. As he finished preparing for the banquet in his chambers, he heard some loud banging noise outside and twisted his head out to look. There he saw Hunith, struggling in front of the mirror in the dining chambers with a hairbrush and looking glass, trying to brush down the back of her hair.

The day previous, when the baby Morgause had been lost, Hunith hadn't been so much devastated as saddened. When he pulled her aside much later for the two of them to talk, after she insisted she help prepare dinners for all the shocked parents, he asked her the only question that could come to his mind. "How are you so… together?"

Hunith blinked then said, half dazed, "This is, surprisingly, something I know how to deal with. Children dying during childbirth. It's something that I've grown up with as a constant. Maybe it isn't as common amongst the nobles but amongst the peasants… The reason we have so many children, is because not many of them survive. You mourn but you move on." She blinked again and then looked up at Balinor, eyes watering. "Just as I need to do with my father."

He watched her for some time before coming out of his hiding spot in the doorway and ducking over to where she was. "Need help?" he asked before he hit the sight of the mirror.

She jumped and spun around, clutching her hand to her chest. She wore a dark blue dress made from linens and designed by herself and Julia the previous summer. He recognised it and was a little surprised it still fit her as she had grown taller since then, though not by much. "I'm _trying_ to make this birds nest that I call _hair_, lay flat."

"Flat? Aren't you to do it in braids?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I cannot do braids myself. And I do not want to bother anyone." she turned and looked in the mirror and sighed. "Sometimes, it would be much easier to cut my hair short like a boys and be done with it."

He snorted. "You would look funny with boys hair."

Hunith flushed red and glared at him through the mirror. "You would look horrible with women's hair, but no one's told you to cut your locks yet, have they?"

Balinor frowned and touched the ends of his slightly longish hair and said, "It's a fashion."

The corner of Hunith's lip quirked up. "Yes. All the prettiest women of Camelot wish for locks like yours."

He half glared at her then his brow furrowed. "I am going to help you. But if what I'm about to do ever leaves this room, I'll make you suffer."

"How could you make me suffer?" she said asked, but let him ease the brush from her hand.

"Before Ygraine came to Anglia with Tristan and Agravaine, Nimueh would have me do her hair." Balinor sighed and then shook his head. "It was the most embarrassing thing ever, but she said because I was the youngest, I had to. Now I'm very skilful at braiding."

"That…" she glanced up at him through the mirror and saw him frowning, his eyes warning her to choose her next words carefully. "Is a secret I shall take to the grave."

He smirked then started pulling and tugging at her hair, using the various spins she'd spread out on the dinner table. "Is there no mirror in your room?" he asked.

"No. I have yet to bring my one from Gaius' chambers up. I moved all my things from my home to there for now. A new family is living in the house."

Balinor nodded slowly and finished the first braid, then pinned it back to the centre of her hair. Hunith's hair was long, longer than most women's, down passed her back. He never understood why, but she kept it near her waist and often just tied it up in scarves the way Nimueh showed her. Quietly, he started on the other side and pulled that back too, pinning it to make a braided crown.

"See? I'm not half bad." he grinned.

"Yes. You are missing your true calling of being a handmaiden." Hunith teased and when Balinor glared at her, she just grinned back. "It looks very nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome." his lip quirked into a smile then he held his arm out. "May I escort you tonight?"

Hunith batted her eyes together in surprise and said, "But… you've never escorted me before."

"No, I guess I haven't." he frowned, thinking about it. "But now you have nicely done hair, so I can't exactly refuse."

She looked at his arm and then back at him, blushing. "Whilst the offer is quite… flattering, I must refuse. Thaddeus has already –"

"Ah, yes. _Thaddeus_." Balinor withdrew his arm and chuckled. "Well, at least walk with me to the Dining Hall."

"Of course." she said and slid her hand around his elbow.

He grinned and together, the two headed downstairs where he found his brother, now dressed in his full armour and cape with Julia and little Flynn dressed for the occasion. "Flynn." Hunith grinned, but there was a nervous surprise on her face. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

Balinor patted her arm. "I forgot to explain. I'll tell you later."

Hunith merely nodded just as Thaddeus came from nowhere to claim her. She turned her head, grinning at his sudden arrival. "Good evening Lady Hunith." he said, bowing to her as he took her hand. She chuckled, a joke between the two and, as he rose, he took in Ector, Julia, Balinor and Flynn. "Sir Ector, Lady Julia, Lord Ambroisus, Master Flynn." The little boy giggled and hid behind Julia's legs. "Would it be alright if I stole away with your father's ward?" he asked.

"As long as you stay within out vision, sure. Why not?" Ector grinned, his teeth bared. Balinor simply rolled his eyes and shooed them off, but, as he watched Hunith turn to leave with Thaddeus, a distinct flare of jealousy swam up inside of him.

He frowned, a little confused by this sudden new strange feeling but beat it away and looked back to Ector and Julia, nodding to them that they should get to their seats. Flynn was ushered to where the child ate and he looked a little longingly at Ector and Julia but did as he was told, keeping them in eyesight.

As Balinor sat down on Ector's right, Julia taking up his left, he leant over and asked, "What are you going to do with him?"

Ector sighed. "He has gone silent again. As long as he is with us, he seems content, but I worry about that. I do not wish to cause him distress and you know we want to keep him but… she is his aunt. She obviously cares for him. It isn't her fault he's attached himself to us and we to him but… it's all to hard, Bal."

Balinor squeezed his arm. "You will figure it out. You're good at that stuff."

Ector raised his eyebrow. "You _really_ think that?"

"Most of the time." he chuckled.

Before he could go on, the King and Queen were announced and everyone stood to greet them. As usual, Ygraine looked beautiful and drew the eye of every man in the room, except for, the first time, Balinor's. After taking in the golden dress the Queen wore, his eyes moved across the room to where Hunith sat with between Thaddeus and Lachlan, chuckling with the latter about something, no doubt he inappropriately said.

She pulled her hand away from her mouth for a moment while she took her goblet to sip some water and looked up over the rim to see Balinor watching her. She smiled politely at him and he smiled back, looking away with a shake of his head. _Sometimes, I don't understand myself._

It happened just before Uther and Ygraine sat down. There was an icy trickle running down Balinor's back and it reminded him, scarily of the evening he met the Executioner. The feeling of dread, spreading through his insides, burning through his insides with a fire made of ice.

The next thing he knew, he was seeing a lush forest ahead of him, jolting as though he was on horseback, and then he was back in the Dining Hall. He took a step back to steady himself, staggering under the weight of the terror that swelled up inside of him as the ice cold feeling got worse. Ector turned to him, frowning but the ceremony of the King and Queen sitting kept going, no one noticing but Ector. He turned to his brother and watched him clutch the back of his chair to hold himself up. "Bal?"

Balinor _knew_ something was wrong now. Momentarily, he lost control of his magic and it flew out and connected with another mind, this time recognising what he was doing. At first, he didn't know whose mind it was, but saw through the person's eyes a landscape shaking through the eyes. The man was on top of a horse, galloping.

He fell to his knees, suddenly weak and Ector wrapped his arms around his shoulders and dragged him up. "Balinor." Ector snapped, but the words were thrumming around his ears unintelligibly.

Suddenly he was back on the horse and Balinor saw a familiar mane and pommel. The horse was Garron and belonged to his father. "No…" he muttered, feeling dread and confusion creep up inside of him as he saw his own hand – _his father's hand _reach out and stroke the beasts mane as he demounted. "Father?" he whispered, but Sayard couldn't hear.

Ector was shaking him on the floor of the dining hall and a few started to notice their predicament, but Balinor was much too involved in the vision.

Sayard was setting up a camp for the evening. He tied up Garron and was about to search for firewood, when there was a snap of a twig in the forest. "Run." Balinor moaned, trying to warn his father of his dread. "Father, run!" he shouted and the people at the banquet fell silent as Balinor lurched, trying to get Sayard's limbs to cooperate with Balinor's wishes.

But he wasn't Sayard, he was simply viewing the events unfurl as though he was. "Who's there?" Sayard called out into the darkness.

There was no response. "_Hineásæle_." A flash of gold and whispered words erupted from the darkness and Balinor thrashed as Sayard was ensnared by invisible binds, the exact same ones that had trapped him three years ago.

Sayard fought and tried to get away as a woman, dressed in the same gear The Executioner had been stalked forward. This Executioner – _Déaþgodas,_ seemed more capable however than the other and obviously was the last of her kind.

To Balinor's great surprise, she ripped the mask of her head. "There you are." she whispered, revealing dark brown eyes and auburn hair. "And there _you_ are." She stared straight into Sayard's eyes and Balinor knew she wasn't seeing his father but him. "The Great Dragon Lord, Sayard Ambrosius and his son, at my command."

"Balinor?" Sayard asked, panic seizing him for the first time. Balinor wanted to shout at his father for his stupidity that this was the first time panic had seized him, at the thought that he was in danger.

"He's not _here_, but he is _there_…" The woman knelt in front of Sayard, straddling him over his middle and pointed straight into Sayard's eyes. "The one who got away. I knew Omar shouldn't have been trusted with trapping the son of Camelot's pet Dragonlord. Only a professional should have." She licked the side of Sayard's face and both father and son flinched away, though Balinor on instinct. "Hmmm… Almost as good as the taste of dragon."

For the first time, Balinor – and Sayard – noted the woman's gear was decorated in the scales of her kills as well as her shield and sword. "You made a mistake hunting my brethren, Sayard. Because I will kill you and your son shall feel it and then, feel it all over again when I hunt him down."

Sayard hissed. "Balinor, get out of my mind."

"I can't." Balinor replied but his father could still hear him.

"He can't." the woman answered for him. "I've trapped him there. There's only one thing that will severe this connection." She withdrew a knife.

Sayard forced his eyes closed and Balinor's world was black. "I love you Bal. You and Ector. I love you both so much." He kept speaking, telling Balinor just how much he loved him and Ector, and Balinor felt the tears rip down his face in utter shock.

"Father?" he begged and he felt arms tighten around him and then the knife pressed against Sayard's throat. He cried out and tried to push the knife away, but only met air, hysterically trying to fight what wasn't there.

"Stay safe, keep each other safe. Don't come for me. Don't try to avenge me."

"_Eac cwealmdréor ic copestþín drýcræft_." He heard the words the Déaþgodas said and knew what was coming next. Before she sliced the knife though, Balinor felt the weight shift over Sayard's body and the voice of the woman was beside Sayard's ear. "I'm coming for you, Ambrosius."

"I love y-" the words were cut off by a choking noise and Balinor watched as Sayard's eyes flung open in surprise of the pain. He was gasping and clawing for oxygen and Balinor was too, scraping fingers against his own throat in a fit.

People were trying to pin Balinor down but he was thrashing too hard. He tasted blood in his mouth, but it wasn't his own blood. It was his father's and he could feel his eyes watering as death loomed upon him, but they were Sayard's eyes and it was Sayard's death. Balinor was simply sharing it.

The woman stared straight at Sayard as he choked on his own blood and lifted up her bloodied palms to the moon and basked in the magic. She repeated the spell that Balinor knew too well. _In bloodshed, I steal your magic._ She licked her palms clean sickly as blackness flittered on the edge of Sayard's consciousness. He was choking on his words but Balinor already knew what he was trying to say.

"I love you too." he sobbed and felt the connection severed.

In the same moment, Balinor roared and lurched up until he sat upright. A new magic flooded him and ran through him like fire. It filled the spaces in him he hadn't known were empty and quenched the pain of the dull ache he hadn't known was there. The roar erupted with magic and his eyes burnt gold until he had no energy left.

He fell back onto the tile, and curled up. His fingers coiled around nothing until they were tight fists and he felt boneless as the magic that had just energised him and made him feel more alive than ever before, drained him of everything he had. Or maybe that was just the misery.

Though there was this new burning inside of him, one that felt similar to having a second heart, he was empty. He stared out blankly as feet gathered around him and he was hauled up between two faceless men and dragged out of the dining hall and to his chambers.

He was rested in his bed and he felt his brother tugging on him, removing his boots and his cloak and his belt and sword. The only reason why he knew it was Ector was because he'd heard the intermittent tears and the only person who would cry – the only person who had reason to cry – would be Ector. Everyone who just bore witness to what happened _knew_.

Balinor had just become a Dragonlord and the only way for that to happen was for Sayard Ambrosius to die.

* * *

_Dear Nimueh,_

_We have sent Sayard on his way. He should be arriving within the day._

_All is well here._

_Irena_

* * *

Time passed, though Balinor couldn't tell how long until he saw dawn break. Maybe he had fallen asleep, but he didn't know. He couldn't remember or tell time in a linear fashion. A chair was beside his bed and Ector sat in it, holding Balinor's hands in his own.

He had been silent and undemanding but maybe Balinor had fallen asleep because Ector was watching him in surprise. He had obviously been waiting for him to rise and his eyes were dried of all tears and replaced with a hollow serious stare. Balinor watched him cautiously then shied away, burying his face in his pillow and closing his eyes again, unwilling to see his brother's empty gaze.

"Bal? Look at me?" Ector begged.

There was so much pain in Ector's voice that it made the numbness inside of Balinor flare up with agony. For a moment, he could breathe but then the numbness returned as quickly as it had passed. As if he'd consumed too much wine and his head was heavy, Balinor slumped his head over until he _saw_ Ector, paying attention to him instead of staring through him. "Please." his brother begged, sliding his hand into just one of Balinor's and gripping just as tightly as Balinor felt himself holding on. "What… what happened?"

Balinor licked his lips and then paused his movements. He tried again and then a third time. It was in the fourth he got his vocals to work, and slowly said, "He died." He licked his lips again and went on, "There was a Déaþgodas left. They must have missed some. She used some sort of magic to… to pull me into his mind. She trapped me there, inside of him, to witness everything." Ector stifled his pained reaction and nodded for him to go on. "She told him I was in his head and he closed his eyes so I couldn't watch." There was another long pause and Balinor frowned, reaching his empty hand up and rubbing his neck and chest. "But when she cut open his throat… he couldn't stop his eyes from opening and watching her. Watching her drink his blood… I could feel it all." he choked.

Ector shivered and his hand gripped Balinor's tighter. "Did he fight back?" he whispered.

"He didn't have a chance. She was _so_ powerful." Balinor had felt it. "She killed him and I watched it and I felt it." He curled up, clutching Ector's arm to his chest and started gasping. "I couldn't stop it. Ec, I couldn't–" Quickly, Ector hushed him and, without pulling his arm away, gathered Balinor up until he was against his chest.

Ector did his best to remain calm as Balinor broke apart, his mind reeling as he remembered everything with crystal clarity, every pain and every gasping breath… It was as though Balinor had died himself and, he thought to himself much later, a part of him had. "He was scared for me." Balinor whispered eventually, getting through gasping breaths. "Scared that I was there. He just kept saying he loved us and trying to protect me. He was dying and he was trying to reassure me."

"That's what father's do. That's what they have to do." Ector explained quietly in his ear a small part of Balinor remembered how he'd held Flynn the previous day, fiercely protective and how he had been held by his own father like that many years previous. "Let me tell you about my father." Ector said gently, carding a hand through Balinor's hair. "Have I ever told you about him?" Balinor shook his head. "Would you like to hear about how he saved me? Saved me from Vertigern?"

Balinor felt his head spinning and could only manage to nod. He felt dizzy and sick so Ector tugged him against his chest and he laid there limply, feeling his brother's heartbeat and letting that calm him. "The day Vertigern took over Camelot, there was so much confusion that my father, managed to get us to the physicians chambers, Gaius's room now. Gaius slept in the spare room then and my father shoved me at him and said, 'Take care of Ec if I don't return.'" Ector frowned and then squeezed Balinor's shoulder. "He grabbed a sword and there were soldiers outside in the room. It created enough of a distraction for Gaius to get us out of there. He killed all the men but one landed him a mortal blow.

"He followed us out for a few minutes but fell. Gaius had to drag me from the corridors screaming. Then… then our father was in front of us."

Balinor shivered and closed his eyes, tears spilling from the edges of his eyes. "He had you in his arms. Holding you tight like you were about to fall and had Uther's hand in his only free one. We didn't even have time to talk before more soldiers came and Uther clung to Gaius and the only person free to hold you was me." Ector carded his hand through Balinor's hair again to calm his shakes. "So I took you and I held you and I ran with you as fast as I could while our father fought everyone tooth and nail until he got us to the secret passageway under the dungeons and we set off to Anglia.

"And I haven't let go of you since, Bal." Ector hugged him and smiled. "And I won't. Ever. I promise. We'll get through this together just like we've always done. You'll be a great Dragonlord and you'll make our father proud. You'll make my father proud. You'll make me proud. You already do."

Balinor nodded and sniffed his tears back, sitting up by himself and making it to the edge of the bed, supporting himself with his fists in the mattress. He choked for a moment on the sobs that wished to escape him but held his breath and stopped them. "But… what if I can't? What if I'm not a Dragonlord."

"Last night Bal, you started screaming in Dragon tongue." Ector patted his back and rubbed soothing circles along his spine. "You're a Dragonlord, brother. I'll take you to the Mountain of Dragon's myself for your initiation."

Balinor asked in a quiet voice, "Do I have to go?"

"You need to be trained. You need to learn your fathers law." Ector nudged Balinor and he looked up at him, petrified and horrified at what he'd witnessed. "He loved you, Bal. He loved you so much. He'd have moved heaven for you and I know that he didn't want you to see that or feel that pain. But I also know that he wouldn't want you to dwell on it. He'd want you to be happy again."

"But he's gone." Balinor insisted. "What am I going to do now that he's gone?"

"I'll tell you what _we're_ going to do." Ector sat with him, shoulder to shoulder and made sure his brother was staring at him. "I'm going to take you to the Mountain of Dragon's. I'm going to leave you there to train and I'm going to come back to Camelot and take over your duties. In six months, when you come back, you will be given your proper title of Lord Ambrosius and I will be your guard and no one else's. I'll have no other priorities but you and whenever you need me I'll be there. How does that sound?"

Balinor smiled through his tears and shook his head slightly. "I don't want a slave, Ec. I just don't want to be alone on the Mountain."

"Well then I'll stay with you." Ector promised. When Balinor looked like he was about to object he said, "To hell with the law. I'm knight of the Lord Ambrosius, am I not? If you don't want to be alone, I'll be with you and they can't reject me. I'm kin, still. Kind of." he added the last part with a small roll of his eyes.

"It's not that." he said quietly. "You have your family. You have Flynn and soon Julia will have your second child…"

"I know, I know. We'll work it out." Ector squeezed his arm.

Balinor wrapped on arm loosely around Ector's shoulders. "You know that you're kin, right? You'll always be kin." Balinor concentrated and in his palm shone a bright blue light. It spun around his knuckles then landed on Ector and sunk into him. "There. You've got magic now."

Ector frowned. "What?"

"Not anything to cast spells with." Balinor assured him. "More like… a sense. You'll always be able to feel magic and feel my magic in particular. We'll always be connected. No matter what, you'll be slightly magical, just like the rest of us Ambrosius'." He smiled and Ector returned the smirk and let Balinor lean forward and press his head into his shoulder one more as he closed his eyes and tried to erase everything he saw and felt from the night before.

The two sat like that for some time, until there was a knock on the door.

Slowly, they peeled away from each other and Balinor hoarsely called out, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and standing in the doorway was Hunith with a rucksack over her back. Ector frowned but Hunith was just smiling sadly. "I'll leave you two." Ector said, standing up slowly.

He looked at Hunith and her rucksack then stepped outside just as Hunith stepped inside. As the door closed behind her, she met Balinor's brown eyes with her blue ones and the two stared and, without words, knew what they were to say. "You need to go to Ealdor." he said.

Hunith nodded. "And you need to go to the Mountain of Dragon's." she sat back on her heels. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Balinor. I… I'm going to miss Sayard." Her eyes water and so did his.

"Everyone will." Balinor stood properly and as the blood rushed to his legs, he felt light headed, but he squeezed his eyes together and stood straighter. "We can still talk weekly. It have a personal messenger bird."

"Hermes." she murmured, nodding in agreement. "Your merlin falcon."

"Yes." he smiled. "I will write to you. Every day."

"I will reply to every letter." she promised. "And I will visit when I can. Ygraine has already told me that she wants me to stay, but if I leave I'll already have a room waiting for me to come back."

"Well, I will return from my time in the Mountains come next summer." he assured her. "I will only be there for eight months and, but I first need to go to the Ambrosius Manor and sort things out there and then when I come back, I'll will inducted properly into Court life, though I already have most of that…"

"Balinor." Hunith said, her voice raised to interrupt his rant. "You're rambling."

He blushed and nodded. "Yeah. But, my point is. I'll have free time come next summer."

Hunith grinned, her cheeks flushing the same colour red as Balinor's. "I'll be here."

The two stood on opposite ends of the room, staring at each other before Hunith took the door handle and left for Ealdor.

* * *

_To my son Balinor,_

_If you are reading this, you are no longer simply a man. You are a Dragonlord and I have passed on._

_Congratulations my boy. We both knew this day would come and, though I am saddened to leave you behind I am glad to know my legacy is in such goods hands. You will do well as a Dragonlord, and I know you will be honourable and courageous and become a leader of our people, one better than I could ever be._

_This is a great new power for you, my boy. I have always told you that you will not understand it until you own it so I know you understand it now. I know that you now appreciate the great responsibility you now carry._

_I give you this advice, my son._

_Remember that the Dragon are your kin, forever and always. Ector is your brother and you must protect him from the things that will come after him because of you, dragons, magical creatures and beasts and most of all, any of our enemies. He will protect you too, but, as much as he denies it, you are the stronger of the two with your magic._

_My third advice is my greatest, Balinor._

_Find a good woman to love. Settle down. Have children. Make your own family, Bal. Yes, Ector is still there, Uther and your brothers-in-arms amongst the nights are your family too, but I know you my boy. I can see it in your eyes, that if you had your own family you would flourish and become the man you were destined to be. Because you, Balinor, have a great destiny ahead of you._

_I love you very much, my boy. Please make sure Ector never forgets that he was my son too and I loved him just as much as I love you. You and I both know he forgets that._

_Your father,_

_Sayard._

* * *

**A/N: **I am not going to make this a focal point or plot or even mention it… But after all writing about Tristan – and it hasn't been much – I think he's gay. I'm totally cool with that and, if I get inspiration, I'll post something about him just on it's own but for now his sexuality has nothing to do with anything. It was just a little thing I thought of when I was writing about Agravaine going to Ierne – which is another hint about OVoE – and thought it was interesting I plotted out for all the characters to have love lives – big or small – but never Tristan. I was trying to figure why because Tristan de Bois is actually one of my favourite characters – he comes back from the dead to avenge his sister and I secretly feel he wouldn't have killed Arthur if they fought – then I was like, 'Because he's a very private gay man.'

Anyway, my point is he does have a great love and is very happy with him, but again, it has nothing to do with anything else in the story so I'm not that tempted to write it. I mean, I have no way to just subtly work it in. If I do, you now know why

Anyways, Review!


End file.
